Eres mio, solo mio John
by v3nus6
Summary: Habían pasado tres años de la muerte de Sherlock Holmes, cuando John Watson decide rehacer su vida y por obra del destino una persona aparece para realizarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. I: Nuevo cambio… nuevo compañero**

* * *

**Declaimer: **Los personajes expuestos son creación de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a excepción de un personaje que aumente a la historia. El drama esta basado en la adaptación de Moffat y Gattis: _Sherlock_

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Un día… una semana… un mes… no lo se… me parece como hubiera sido hoy… a esta hora. ¿Cuándo me regreso el dolor? ¿Cuándo volví a usar este bastón? Creo que no me recupere de esa bicicleta que vino hacia mí mientras iba tras el que caía… Esas son las preguntas que me hacia la psicóloga cada vez que la visitaba. Ella sabía muy bien a que iba, porque retorne a ella, no tenia sentido que me lo pregunte cada vez que la veía o ¿era a caso parte de la terapia?

–¿Cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras? -esta pregunta siempre me dejaba recordando en silencio. Me encontraba parado frente al edificio donde él estaba, nos comunicábamos por teléfono.

– "Todo es verdad, Todo lo que dicen de mí." -Respondía con los ojos cerrados- "Soy una mentira" -podría sentir mis lagrimas deslizarse-

–Pude escuchar su voz comenzando a quebrarse, sabia que era mentira lo que me dijo, Holmes no lloraba ante nada. Al escucharlo así, supe que fingía. -Guarde un minuto de silencio para seguir recordando-

– "mantén tus ojos sobre mí" -sentí nuevamente esos latidos de desesperación y miedo- "Esta llamada es mi nota. Es lo que la gente hace, ¿no? Dejar una nota…" –me agarre el pecho ante las palpitaciones- "Adios John…"

–No… ¡No! ¡Sherlock! -Grite mientras abrí los ojos para regresar a mi realidad cuando mire a Holmes tirarse del edificio y luego ver su cuerpo sin vida-

–Tranquilo John -la doctora se encontraba frente de mi arrodillada, con una mano sobre mi pierna y sus ojos de lastima sobre mi- ya paso. Ahora estas aquí, con nosotros. –Me dio un pañuelo para secar mis lagrimas mientras ella se regresaba al sofá frente de mi- ¿Qué le dijiste frente a su tumba? –pregunto como ignorando mi emoción. Era normal para una psicóloga que necesitaba que el paciente supere una perdida.

–No sabia que decirle frente a su tumba. Estaba ahí parado tratando de buscar las palabras correctas -sonreí irónicamente- le dije que no creía que fuera humano, pero aun así lo reconocía como uno. Le dije que la única mentira que el me había dicho era que todo fue una engaño que el armo, todo lo que viví junto a él era real. Que estaba tan solo… -otra vez sentí mi garganta cortarse… las lagrimas saliendo conforme cerraba los ojos- y por ello… le debía tanto. Y que para mí… -la siguiente frase era lo que me mantenía yendo a las terapias- para mí Sherlock Holmes no esta muerto.

–John… ya hemos hablado de esto es más de una ocasión -desde su lugar se inclino hacia mi con sus manos agarradas y mirándome- debes de aceptar su muerte. Ya paso más de un año y el no se te a aparecido o mandado señas de que vive. –Regreso al respaldo del sillón- ¿a caso si has sabido de él? –Negué con mi cabeza- Si pudieras estar con el una vez más, ¿qué le hubieras dicho? –Desvié mi mirada para la ventana- ¿no sabes o no quieres decirme? Creo que deberías ir a su tumba y decirle lo que realmente querías y posteriormente con ello aceptar su muerte.

Me levante de mi lugar, me sostuve de mi bastón, mire el piso y luego a ella- No –respondí- Sherlock no esta muerto, por lo tanto cuando lo vea le diré lo que realmente quería decirle –camine hacia la puerta sin despedirme, sin quedar para otra cita, solo me fui.

Me subí en un taxi para regresar al 221-b de Baker Street donde la Sra. Hudson siempre me esperaba en la entrada con la misma plática.

–John, -se me acercaba usando la cautela- ¿estas seguro que quieres vivir solo? Sobra una habitación que puedes dar. -solo la escuchaba con respecto mientras me sentaba en un sillón frente al sofá donde el se acostaba a meditar o cuando permanecía en pijama estando aburrido- ¿ya puedo deshacerme de sus cosas? Podemos donar sus aparatos a algún laboratorio o dárselo a su hermano. –Miró las cajas vacías y apiladas en la esquina- ¿John?

–No -respondí a todo sin dejar de mirar el sofá. Ella solo salió sin decir nada. Creo que se había cansado de exigirme que lo haga.-

Dormía en mi habitación y la de él permanecía cerrada, solo la abría cuando escuchaba un ruido pensando que tal vez estaba ahí entrando por la ventana para no ser visto. Perdí contacto con Microft porque sentía que el fue el culpable del suicidio. Lestrade me visita junto con Molly para ver como sigo o más bien para vigilar que aun siga cuerdo. No se porque se preocupan tanto.

–Creo que ya es hora de rehacer mi vida -le dije a la Sra. Hudson mientras leía el periódico la noticia de Sherlock y su suicidio en el desayuno- mañana son 2 años –me di cuenta que estuve atrapado en el tiempo al ver la fecha.

–Así es John -me respondió con una sonrisa- es hora que continúes. ¿Qué quieres hacer? -me pregunto en un tono tierno.

–Primero iré a su tumba, -doble el periódico- cof ahh... –no sabia como reiniciar. Mire para todos lados- no. Primero pondré un aviso en el periódico sobre la renta de un cuarto, después empacare sus cosas en cajas e iré con Molly para que los usen en su laboratorio. –me abrí el cuello de la camisa- luego llevare el violín con Microft ya que no se tocarlo y tal vez él sepa o a quien se lo puede quedar. –me levante y fui hacia las ventanas, después gire hacia la Sra. Hudson que sostenía una jarra de jugo- comprare un nuevo tapiz. –Señale la pared que aun tenia agujeros hechos por las balas de Holmes y la cara que el pinto- arreglare eso después de ir al cementerio.

–¿Seguro que es lo que realmente quieres? -me miro dudosa

–Si -tome mi celular y hable al periódico frente a ella- buenos días, quiera poner un anuncio sobre… -ella estaba sorprendida y luego puso una sonrisa mientras soltaba una lagrimas que oculta mirando para la ventana- listo. –Saque la llave de la habitación de Holmes- ahora a poner todo en cajas –quite el seguro a la puerta y todo estaba como él lo dejo al irse.- Sra. Hudson ayúdeme trayendo algo para envolver lo frágil. –ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y fue rápido por los papeles.

Mientras guardaba las cosas no pude evitar sentir nostalgia pero no llore, tenia que continuar.

–A caso este hombre no podía deshacerse de las cosas de sus casos resueltos. -La Sra. Hudson ayudaba con la limpieza- esta muy sucio y lleno de polvo. Huele a humedad –dejo abiertas las ventanas.

–Sra. Hudson, porque no se va a descansar. Yo me encargo. -Ella se negó, creo que se preocupaba que me arrepienta y deje todo como esta- no se preocupe. Llame a Molly que venga como a las 6 pm para llevarse las cosas –solo dijo un si y se salió.

Envolví las cosas frágiles, revise los papeles algo que si no me indicaba que estaba vivo al menos que me diga que el me mintió al final. Pero no… encontré una carpeta con mi nombre debajo de su closet. En ella estaban todos mis datos y una nota que decía: "Sr. Holmes son todos los datos que serian de su interés sobre John Watson. Avísenos si necesita más datos". Agarre la carpeta dejándola sobre la cama, seguí empacando a pesar de mis lagrimas… no podría creerlo él decía la verdad…

Termine y baje las cajas a la entrada y le indique a la Sra. Hudson que se las entregue a Molly en caso de que llegue y yo aun no. Tome el violín y me dirigí a ver a Microft, tuve dificultades para localizarlo. No quería verme. Llegue a un edificio donde estaban reunidos los más importantes diplomáticos de todos los países y como siempre Microsoft estuvo a cargo de ellos. Su secretaria me recibió guiándome por un pasillo.

–Dos años sin verte -me dijo- no has cambiado. –Me miro de reojo- sígueme, el Sr. Holmes espera.

–Si, han pasado dos años desde nuestra última reunión- le respondí mientras caminaba tras ella y miraba a mi alrededor a diferentes extranjeros.

–Llegamos -se detuvo frente a una gran puerta hecha de caoba con detalles artesanales. La cual abrió y en el fondo se observaba a Microft sentado detrás de su escritorio.

–Pasa Watson -dijo mirándome seriamente.

–Gracias -camine hacia él y me senté frente a su escritorio- seré breve, -le dije tras agarrar el estuche y colocarlo sobre mis piernas.

–Es lo que creo que es -comento mirando fijamente el estuche y luego a mi.

–Si -abrí el estuche- es el violín de tu hermano –se lo mostré para que lo compruebe- no se usarlo y sabiendo sobre su "relación" familiar –la ironía salía de mi boca- te lo entrego para que hagas con el lo que quieras. Puedes regalarlo, venderlo o conservarlo, es tu decisión.

–Pensé que te lo quedarías -me respondió mientras lo regresaba a su estuche- como un recuerdo de él.

–No y ya no quiero recuerdos, tengo suficiente de él. -Se lo puse en su escritorio- suerte con el violín y adiós –me levante de mi lugar caminando hacia la puerta.

–John me da gusto que lo superes -escuche su voz mientras giraba la perilla- entonces me perdonas por lo que veo.

–No, tengo de que perdonarte -gire para verlo- tu eres el que debe perdonarse por hablarle a Moriarty sobre tu hermano o más bien pedirle perdón a tu madre por hacer que su otro hijo muera –Salí de ahí sin saber si dijo algo.

Camine. Tenía deseos de caminar y reflexionar sobre estos dos años. ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Qué era real? y ¿Qué ya no lo era?

Me encontré sentado en el parque donde vi a mi viejo compañero que me llevo hasta Sherlock. Me levante.

Ya necesitaba rehacer mi vida lejos de Holmes y sus recuerdos. Esta fue la última vez que venia al parque con la esperanza de que alguien me lleve hacia él.

Pero esta vez era yo quien me llevaba a alguien conmigo.

–Doctor Watson -se me acerco un joven tratando de reconocerme.- ¿Doctor John Watson? –pregunto una vez más. Le afirme su respuesta.- que pequeño es el mundo –me sonrió- tal vez no me conoce, soy Kilian O´donoghue, el hijo de Stefan O´donoghue compañero suyo en la milicia. –Me explico.- mi padre me hablo mucho de usted.

–Si, ya recuerdo a tu padre -me levante del lugar- cuéntame ¿como esta? –comencé a caminar sin saber si el chico iba a otro lugar.

–Murió hace 2 meses -respondió colocándose a mi lado.

–Lo siento por la perdida, se lo que se siente. -le mencione como palabras de aliento, las mismas que me dieron por Sherlock.- Fue un buen compañero en la milicia, se retiro al mismo tiempo que yo, y los dos no nos volvimos a ver. Ahora que recuerdo, me menciono sobre un hijo –lo mire- te imaginaba de 13 años, por la forma en que te describía. –era un chico de piel blanca y ojos aceitunados, cabellera castaña y le calcule unos 18. No era como Holmes que podría decir hasta lo que ceno ayer.

–Descuide. Como soy hijo único creo que es normal que tu padre te vea de 13 o mejor dicho que te recuerde con la edad que tenías cuando se fue -confeso- tengo 20, estudio medicina y mi padre me hablo mucho de usted. De lo buen compañeros que eran, que si no fuera por usted el hubiera muerto herido.

–Ya veo -le respondí mientras llamaba un taxi- bueno muchacho, me retiro. –Me subí al taxi que se detuvo- me dio gusto conocerte, espero volverte a ver pronto.

–Claro Dr. Watson -se despidió dándome la mano y por el retrovisor pude observar su figura que se deshacía tras la lejanía.

Cuando regrese las cajas ya no estaban. Entre a la casa… ahora estaba vacía. Ya no había algún objeto que diga que ahí estuvo Holmes. Gire el sofá para otro lado, junto a la ventana para que me ilumine en mis lecturas cuando la Sra. Hudson entro.

–John. Molly vino por las cajas -me miro- no compraste las pinturas ni el papel tapiz.

–No -respondí- lo haré cuando tenga un nuevo compañero para que escojamos juntos el color.

–Vaya -se agarro su quijada y su otra mano servía de apoyo a su brazo derecho- el violín, ¿te lo aceptaron?

–Si -conteste al levantarme a preparar te- Mañana visitare la tumba, por lo que si vienen al ver el departamento muéstreles el lugar -le di una taza- si están interesados díganles que regresen luego para hablar conmigo.

Ella dio un sorbo de te y me respondió que con gusto lo hará. Me pregunto a que hora tenía planeado ir. Le respondería que en cuanto pueda iría. Posteriormente me fui a dormir deje la puerta de Holmes abierta y me fui a la mía tratando de dormir.

La mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me bañe, desayune y leí en el periódico mi aviso. Me despedí de la Sra. Hudson y me fui caminando hacia la florería más cercana. Compre un ramo de las mejores flores, tome el taxi que me llevaría hasta el cementerio y ahí estuve frente a su tumba.

–Sherlock Holmes -su nombre en la lapida- Holmes… uff… hm… -me sentí como cuando me despedí de él- ah… ahh… la verdad no se que decir… había planeado un discurso, incluso lo escribí durante la noche. –Saque un papel dentro de mi bolsillo- bueno… lo leeré. "Holmes, Ya no se en que creer. Cual fue la verdad si lo que me dijiste ese día o lo que mi corazón dicta. Pero mi corazón esta loco y mi mente se esta rindiendo de el. Seguir creyendo que sigues vivo… cuando no es verdad. No lo estás y no voy a morir contigo, es tiempo que lo acepte y continúe con mi vida. Es cierto que vives pero en mi corazón, porque a pesar de todo tu fuiste mi amigo y mi compañero y eso siempre lo recordare. Hasta luego, viejo amigo." –termine de leer guarde silencio un minuto. Deje el ramo y queme la carta frente a su tumba, posteriormente me fui.

Llegue a Baker y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta alguien lo hizo por dentro. Ahí estaba él, era el chico del parque.

–¿Dr. Watson? -Sonrió- ¿usted también viene por el cuarto? Me temo que tendrá que competir conmigo –rio.

–De hecho, es el otro inquilino de la casa -comento la Sra. Hudson- no sabía que se conocían.

–Algo así -mencione- pero creo que ya tengo un nuevo compañero –lo mire- si es que te interesa ¿Kilian?

–Me encantaría ser compañero del Dr. Watson -agrego.

–Entonces esta hecho -menciono la Sra. Hudson- ¿cuando traerás tus cosas?

–Ahora mismo -nos extendió la mano como cierre de trato y se fue por sus cosas. Mientras que yo entraba para descansar y realizar la llamada al periódico diciéndoles que no sigan con el anuncio.

–¿Estarás cómodo aquí? -Mire como dejaba sus cosas en la ex habitación de Sherlock

–Si -contesto mientras desempacaba- la Sra. Hudson me conto de que era de su anterior compañero, que era algo problemático y usted estaba de niñero con él.

–Creo que si -me reí- Holmes parecía niño en ocasiones.

–¿Holmes? ¿Sherlock Holmes? El personaje de las historias de su blog ¡es real! -El chico estaba sorprendido- no… no puedo creerlo.

–Veo que conociste mi blog y si es real. -le mencione.

–Pero bueno, solo uso su nombre para las historias -comento- no creo que sea como usted lo describe.

–Más bien, era. Pero existió, ahora esta muerto. Hoy cumple dos años, debiste haber visto su fotografía en las noticias. -agregue.

–No. Estaba viviendo en América con mis padres, luego de que mi padre fue retirado de la milicia. Vine a estudiar en el mismo colegio de usted por eso buscaba departamento. -Menciono mientras me mostraba fotografías de América.

–En el mismo colegio que yo -lo mire estupefacto- ¿a qué te refieres?

–Lo admiro mucho, gracias a las historias de mi padre sobre usted y vine a estudiar medicina en la misma universidad -acomodaba sus cosas- puse su nombre en internet y me aparecieron datos interesantes y de admiración, luego su blog me hizo pensar a usted como escritor al leer sus aventuras con Holmes. –Se me acerco- me gustaría oír todas de las aventuras.

–Ah… -me quede viéndolo- bien. Pues vamos a la sala -le señale- bebamos una taza de café caliente mientras – ¿a caso ya estaba en una nueva terapia con este chico?

–Dr. Watson. -dijo mientras iba detrás de mi

–Llámame John, porque seremos compañeros -le indique

–Y amigos, John. No olvides eso, seremos amigos en las buenas y en las malas, no solo compañeros. -agrego- pero John, quiero dejarte clara mis intenciones, no vine a llenar el vacio que dejo Holmes, no vine a ser el nuevo Sherlock Holmes. –Se puso frente de mi y me miro fijamente con esos ojos aceitunados que poseía- Vine a ser tu nuevo amigo, tu nuevo compañero, ser alguien nuevo en tu vida, soy Kilian O´donoghue. –me dejo perplejo ante su confesión, lo había dicho en un tono serio. Como si ya lo hubiera llamado "Holmes" o "Sherlock" y el me regañaba quejándose.

–Gracias Kilian, -incline un poco la cabeza- pero no recuerdo haberte cambiado el nombre y si tengo claro que tu eres otra persona -lo mire con una cara de confuso cuando vi su sonrisa ante mi frase- dime, ¿Por qué decirlo ahora?.

–Solo quería dejarle claro mis intenciones -camino para la sala en forma triunfal.

¿Intenciones? "que tonto motivo para llamarlo intención" diría Sherlock a escucharlo, pero debió haber hablado mucho con la Sra. Hudson sobre Holmes.

–No se que te habrá dicho la Sra. Hudson pero no soy gay y nunca tuve una relación amorosa con Holmes. -Aclare mientras entraba al lugar- así que no tengas miedo si eres homofóbico que no te vero como pareja. El hecho que tú te hayas quedado con la habitación fue porque conocí a tu padre y si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí. Para mí, estar a tu cargo es como una señal de tu padre para devolverle el favor.

Kilian solo se rio ante mis palabras, por un momento pensé que era tiempo de arrepentirse de darle la recamara de Holmes.

–Jaja… disculpa John -comento- es que creo en el destino y siento que fue lo que me trajo aquí –se me acerco colocando su mano en mi hombro y sonriéndome angelicalmente- no tienes de que preocuparte, no soy homofóbico. –me guiño el ojo con esa sonrisa que aun poseía y no entendía si jugaba conmigo o me estaba mandando una indirecta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. II: Sherlock vive… en mi mente**

Había pasado días desde la llegada de Kilian y con él, los cambios de mi vida y la casa.

Reacomodamos la posición de los muebles, compramos un nuevo papel tapiz y material de remodelación por lo tanto no pudimos cambiar esos viejos muebles con aroma a Holmes. Kilian estaba en su nueva habitación haciéndola suya, ya nadie se refería a ella como "ex recamara de Holmes".

La Sra. Hudson le encantaba abrir el refrigerador y encontrar comida y no restos humanos y es que a pesar de todo, Kilian estudiaba medicina pero no llevaba "su tarea" a la casa. Se convertía momentos agradables y tranquilos… comenzaba a llevar una vida en paz, digna de un retirado de la guerra pero diferente al ritmo que llevaba con Holmes.

–Aquí tiene su té, doctor -me servía una buena taza de té mientras leía unos libros de medicina que me presto para explicarle unos términos.

–Gracias. Por lo que veo, cada vez que necesitas mi ayuda con la escuela me llamas doctor -comente mientras agarraba la taza de té.

–Bueno, no tengo a cualquier persona frente de mí al Dr. John Watson -sonrió con orgullo- Es un privilegio que usted me pueda explicar.

Nunca nadie me había alagado, siempre era el que halagaba. Este chico por momentos me recordaba a mí cuando conocí a Sherlock y participe en un caso por vez primera. La diferencia es que no me pongo superficial como él. Agite mi mano en señal de basta de halagos, no había necesidad de ello.

–Este té es delicioso. ¿Dónde lo compraste? -pregunte tras beberlo todo

–En una tienda cercana a la escuela -respondió mientras me servía un poco más- comprare mañana una caja más si tanto le gusto.

–Gracias por tus atenciones. -Definitivamente era como yo pero más joven- Bien para poder hacer un corte quirúrgico en la masa craneal debes tomar en cuenta que donde vas a rasurar depende de la ubicación de la localización del problema en el cerebro –explicaba con la ayuda de una cabeza de maniquí- se crea un agujero en el cráneo y extrae un fragmento llamado colgajo óseo.

–De ser posible, el cirujano hará un agujero más pequeño e introducirá un tubo con una luz y cámara en su extremo, llamado endoscopio. -Recito una parte del libro- La cirugía se realizará con herramientas puestas a través del endoscopio. Una resonancia magnética o una tomografía computarizada pueden ayudar a guiar al médico hasta el lugar apropiado en el cerebro.

Aja y sin leer… -me sorprendía la capacidad de Kilian para poder aprenderse de memoria los libros pero a pesar de saberlos de arriba para abajo y viceversa, no sabia como aplicarlos. Era normal, los leía sin aun llegar a ese tema.

–Mañana exhiben una buena película -me mostro el anuncio de una película con estilo medieval, duendes y magos- más bien, es el pre-estreno del _El hobbit_. Y tengo 2 entradas para esa función. –Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y luego los bajo al sacar uno de ellos.- ¿No le gustaría acompañarme? –pregunto dejando la entrada frente de mí.

–Gracias, pero debo rechazarlo. -Le devolví su entrada- ¿Por qué no vas con alguien de tu edad? Una novia o un amigo, alguien que disfrute de ese tipo de películas –agite mi mano frente a el mientras negaba con la cabeza- a mi edad, solo deben ser películas referentes a eso.

–Vamos, John -me miro con ojos de cachorro- siempre estas encerrado y solo sales a comprar comida o hacer la lavandería. Pensé que cuando no estaba, tú ibas a pasear al parque o que ibas a visitar a otros amigos, y regresabas un minuto antes que yo. Pero la Sra. Hudson ya me dijo, que apenas me voy y tú te vienes a sentar a ese sofá –señalo el sofá favorito de Holmes- lees cualquiera de esos libros del estante y lo peor que te ha visto con el mismo libro en más de una ocasión. Tu hermana ha venido a sacarte de aquí para que te diviertas y te niegas. John, según la Sra. Hudson, tu querías cambiar tu vida -me miro a los ojos molesto y en un tono de regaño- cambiar es mejorar o hacer algo diferente, no es quedarte sentado a esperar que la noche caiga para irte a la cama –se levanto- me voy a la universidad –me acerco de nuevo el boleto- piénsalo.

Tomo su mochila que estaba en el piso, se puso la chaqueta y salió del departamento alcance escuchar que hablo con la Sra. Hudson y se fue.

–Querido -me llamo la Sra. Hudson- él no es Holmes para traerte una vida de riesgo, él es otra persona que puede traerte una vida tranquila alrededor de tus amigos; amigos, que por cierto estas olvidando. –Me entrego una nota- Molly me dio su nuevo numero en caso que necesites hablar con una amiga y no con una psiquiatra. Hay cosas que solo se hablan con los amigos y eso te puede servir. John, querido John, tu estas vivo pero siento que otra vez estas muriendo con Sherlock. –finalizo mientras quitaba los trastes de la mesa.

Solo mire a la Sra. Hudson, le dije gracias y luego me levante de mi lugar. Agarre mi bastón por un momento medite teniéndolo en mis manos, las palabras de todos y guarde el numero de Molly en mi bolsillo.

–Saldré, Sra. Hudson. Llegare tarde, nos vemos -Salí de la casa dejando mi bastón a un lado de la puerta y camine sin rumbo.

2 años caminando apoyado de mi bastón, sin salir de mi casa. Los pocos lugares que visitaba era a mi psiquiatra, al parque donde me encontré a mi viejo colega, al laboratorio donde se encontraba Molly, exactamente donde conocí a Holmes. Era verdad mi vida aun giraba alrededor de Holmes y su recuerdo, a veces iba a pararme en el edificio desde donde apunte para salvarle su vida…

¿irónico? Esa vez pude salvarlo y luego lo mire en shock y de ahí nuestra amistad, jurándome que lo protegería; pero después… tras su suicidio me di cuenta que no iba a poder protegerlo de él mismo.

–Señor, una calidad -una voz de una mujer pidiendo limosna a los transeúntes que cruzaban a su lado.

–Tenga, pobre mujer -le di un billete y mire de reojo un rostro familiar.

–Gracias, señor. -dijo retirándose del lugar.

Retome mi camino sin rumbo… ni yo sabia a donde quería ir o si debería regresar de inmediato.

El mundo… no… la burbuja en la que me encerré durante este tiempo no me dejaba disfrutar de esta realidad. Realidad, que me hacia ver un mundo diferente, como si hubiera estado en otro planeta y llegaba a uno nuevo.

Caminar y caminar…

Era lo único que podría hacer ahora. Me costaba respirar, sentía presión en hacerlo.

¿Qué hora será? El sol comienza a meterse, cuanto tiempo llevo caminando que hasta las luces comienzan a prenderse.

¿Dónde estoy? Esa es una buena pregunta, y no me refería a la avenida o calle; me refería en que realidad estoy.

–¡Dr. John Watson! -escuche que me llamen en forma de regaño. Gire para esa voz y encontré a Kilian viniendo hacia mi- Lo hemos estado buscando -me sujeto de la mano- la Sra. Hudson esta preocupada por usted se fue hace horas sin decirle a donde y dejo su celular, ella temía lo peor.

–Kilian… -mencione su nombre

–Ella me llamo preocupada, y no solo a mí. A cada uno de sus conocidos para saber si estaba con usted. Por cierto, su psiquiatra lo quiere ver para la siguiente semana -comento- vayamos a casa.

Kilian vino por mi… salió a buscarme sin saber si me va a encontrar.

Holmes nunca hubiera hecho eso, me mandaría un mensaje con indicaciones y listo.

Me miraba preocupado y en su tono se notaba a pesar de estar regañándome. Me llevaba del brazo y la gente nos miraba ante ello reaccione.

–Kilian, suéltame que la gente nos mira raro -me separe de él.

–Lo siento… -tomo una distancia, desvió su mirada para su derecha y luego se giro sacando su móvil- lo encontré, ya vamos para la casa Sra. Hudson. -colgó y me miro- nos esperan.

Camine junto a él, no nos dijimos palabras ni miradas. Tomamos un taxi y llegamos ante la puerta del 221. Pague al taxista ya que fue mi culpa hacer que me vaya a buscar. Suspire mientras el abría la puerta y al entrar él se recargo en el marco de la puerta de la sala, me puse detrás observando a Molly sirviendo una taza de té a la Sra. Hudson que lucia preocupada, Lestrade con sus manos en la cintura mirándome y Donovan a lado de la Sra. Hudson con los brazos cruzados posando sus ojos en Kilian y luego a mí con una sonrisa.

–Vaya, todos están aquí -entre bajando la mirada al piso por la presión de diferentes pares de ojos y luego me acerque a la Sra. Hudson.

–Desapareciste varias horas, la Sra. Hudson nos llamo preocupada temiendo que hayas hecho alguna locura -menciono Lestrade.

–Comente que ya no hacías locuras -argumento Donovan- porque al fin tienes un amigo descente y preocupado por ti –se acerco a Kilian extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa- Sally Donovan.

Kilian correspondió el saludo de igual forma, presentándose ante todos. Al parecer no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

Creo que todos temían a que vaya a tirarme sobre la tumba de Holmes a tratar de comprobar si realmente esta ahí su cuerpo.

–Cariño, me tenías preocupada y al ver que no llevaste tu celular pensé lo peor. Llame a cada persona que te conoce y al decirme que no estaba contigo, le hable a Kilian y a Lestrade para que te busquen. -confesó la Sra. Hudson.

–Pero ahora estas aquí, y por lo que veo nada te ha pasado -menciono Molly mientras miraba a la Sra. Hudson con una sonrisa.

Lestrare paso a retirarse junto con Donovan, quien me abrazo felicitándome por mi nuevo amigo y que esperaba que este no me de dolor de cabeza como el anterior; únicamente sonreí despidiéndome.

Molly platicaba con Kilian los miraba pensando: "Kilian puede ser lo que Molly igual merece". Me acerque a la Sra. Hudson que me regañaba por esta tarde, me reí en cuanto finalizo.

–Lo siento, Sra. Hudson. No fue mi intención hacerle esto -le dije- para que usted me perdone, preparare la comida una semana y le ayudare en la limpieza.

Ella solo agito su mano mientras reía aceptando mi disculpa, por mi parte le bese la frente y se levanto de su lugar pasando a retirarse a descansar; se despidió de los demás presentes. Kilian salió de la sala en cuanto sonó su móvil, disculpándose con Molly y conmigo; ambos nos quedamos a solas, Molly se me acerco con una sonrisa tierna y tomándome de la mano.

–Espero que me llames o envíes mensajes para comunicarnos, no quiero dejar de perder contacto contigo. Estaré disponible para ti cuando quieras -me dio un beso en la mejilla con un abrazo

–Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta. -correspondí

Ella me dijo que tenia que irse, que la disculpada con Kilian y la acompañe a la puerta. Ambos pudimos escuchar su voz.

–¿Entonces el maestro no me va dejar presentar el examen? -Decía Kilian a través de su celular- mmm ni modos, era más importante salir a buscarlo… estudiare más para el siguiente. Gracias, por decirme. Bye -Colgó.

Molly y yo cruzamos junto a él fingiendo que no oímos, ella se despidió y luego abandono el edificio. Me fui a la habitación de Kilian, quien me dijo que pasara y al entrar me fije que se estaba quitando su camisa. Poseía una piel mas blanca debajo de la ropa, su abdomen no era plano pero se veía que lo cuidaba para no pasarse de peso, me miro haciendo que desvié los ojos como si observara los cambios de la habitación.

–¿Qué ocurre John? -me pregunto sonriendo con una mirada seductora

–Eh… -le señale su cuerpo- ¿no planeas ponerte otra camisa?

–Jaja, no. -Río- hay calor y en estas fechas duermo solo en bóxers -se me acerco querando cara a cara- bien, ¿Qué sucede? –se cruzo los brazos, no dejo de mirarme y se relamió los labios.

–Ah… -levante un dedo queriendo hablar, pero su posición me intimido y retrocedí un paso chocando con la pared- ejem… quiero disculparme contigo

–¿Disculparte? -se puso más cerca de mi- ¿Por qué?

–Por irme a buscar -miraba para todos lados sentía que me robaba mi espacio- y por ello… no pudiste hacer tu examen.

Su expresión cambio de una intimidantemente seductora a una seria pero deprimente mirada, se separo de mí y dio unos pasos para su cama suspirando.

–Descuida, me tuviste preocupado y tu eres más importante que mi examen -me vio con una triste y tierna mirada- dejaría cualquier cosa por ti –me dijo al oído acercándose a tomar la posición que tenia antes de ir por su cama- Estudiare más para el siguiente examen –hizo un paso hacia atrás extendió sus brazos y aplaudió con una sonrisa.

–¡Te ayudare en el siguiente! -mencione instantáneamente, sin pestañar. Me había parecido lindo lo que dijo, además era culpable de que el no presente.- por cierto, te vi hablando con Molly, ¿la llevaras al cine?

–Jaja ¿celoso John? -me agarro mi barbilla mientras reía, lo mire sorprendido e hice un lado su mano diciéndole que no en un tono fuerte- uuy no te enojes –siguió riéndose- tranquilo solo quería bromearte. Y no, no la invite. ¿Por qué quieres ir? –colocando su brazo entre mi y la pared.

–Claro, seria bueno ir. -como pude me escabullí de esa prisión.

–Perfecto es una cita -sonrió con aire de triunfo-

Jaja… ja si… cita. Bueno me retiro a descansar, una vez mas gracias y buenas noches –algo en mí me decía que debería huir de esa habitación.

Nuevamente la luz de sol apareció, me encontraba bebiendo café. No pude conciliar el sueño mi corazón estuvo latiendo toda la noche, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo después de abandonar la recamara de Kilian. De seguro mi corazón se sigue negando a aceptar que ya no es Holmes el que duerme en esa recamara.

–Buenos días John, Sra. Hudson -Kilian entro a la cocina con unos jeans deslavados, camisa de a cuadros rojos con una chaqueta azul. Se dirigió al refrigerador agarrando leche, una taza, cereal y una manzana- Pan con jalea de fresa y café –miro mi desayuno mientras se servía el suyo- deberías probar otra dieta para desayunar –se llevo una cucharada de su cereal a la boca.

–Es un desayuno tranquilo para alguien de mi edad -respondí mientras agarraba el periódico

–John no eres viejo, aun eres joven. -dijeron al mismo tiempo

–Mírame cariño, la única anciana aquí soy yo. -comento la Sra. Hudson mientras se servía un jugo

–He decidido llevar una vida tranquila desde ahora -respondí mientras terminaba mi café

–Una vida tranquila no significa que vivas como un anciano de 90 años esperando la muerte -comento Kilian- no porque Holmes ya no este aquí llevándote a los casos o porque no haya una guerra signifique que te sientes frente a la chimenea a tejer suertes que digan: "amo a mi abuelo", puedes salir a la calle –termino su tazón y lo llevo al fregadero- ir a conquistar, conseguir un trabajo, bailar en plena plaza para hacer el ridículo; cualquier cosa que no sea rutinario y veras que tu vida no tiene nada de tranquila. –agarro mi tostado que me quedaba, lo mordió mientras me veía fijo.

–Eres joven y sabio, tú deberías aprender de él -lo señalo la Sra. Hudson.

… -solo mire a cada uno sin decir una sola palabra.

–¿Te veo en la entrada del cine o vengo por ti? -me pregunto

–Te veré ahí. La función comienza a las 11 pm y tu sales a las 9.30 -le indique.

–Entonces llevare ropa a parte para cambiarme para la función -se despidió de la Sra. Hudson dándole un beso en su mano y de mi con otra sonrisa.

Solo escuche que entro a su habitación y luego a la calle; lo vi irse por la ventana.

–Me recuerdas a Sherlock, cuando te ibas molesto el se asomaba por la ventana viendo como te ibas y se quedaba ahí esperando tu regreso. -comento la Sra. Hudson mientras retiraba todo lo de la mesa.

Gire a verla en cuanto oí esas palabras. ¿A caso si era importante para Holmes?

–¿En serio? -dije mi duda en voz alta

–¡Claro! Y cuando le decía que de seguro no volverás porque te veías muy enfadado o que ibas a estar con alguna de tus parejas; él siempre se volteaba hacia mi y decía: "John regresara y estará como si nada y seguiremos como antes de que la discusión comenzara" o "No, no se va quedar con ella. Porque esa mujer sabe quien es el dueño"- imitaba los ademanes de Sherlock, que según ella hacia.- Por ello pensé que eran pareja, o al menos que Sherlock estaba enamorado de ti.

Gire mi rostro para otro lado, me avergoncé y comencé a reírme respondiendo:

–¿Sherlock Holmes enamorado de mí? Creo que le preocupaba que alguien me atrape como paso con Moriarty. Además si se llego a enamorar era de Irene, de nadie más. -negué con la cabeza.

–Cariño, la cabeza de Holmes era peor que un rompecabezas. Cuando creías que tenías todas las piezas resulta que eran las erróneas y por ello no encajan. -Argumento- Pero estuvo o no enamorado de ti, ya no lo se. Pero una cosa es segura, tú fuiste su preocupación principal.

No continuamos con la plática porque decidí cortarla, me resulto dolorosa y linda a la vez.

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que le importaba a Sherlock pero creo que solo fue un sueño; si me salvo era porque fui una victima más en medio de su caso o porque le salve la vida en _The Pink Study_, además era el único que lo halagaba y le seguía en todas sus locuras.

Kilian tenia razón, aun quería que mi vida fuera como la que tuve junto a Holmes… pero ahora no se como continuarla; ¿debo seguir el consejo de la Sra. Hudson? y dejarme llevar por la juventud de Kilian o ¿Qué hacer?

Camine hasta mi alcoba, me senté sobre la cama tras un suspiro y mire mi celular. Elegí preguntarle a Molly como es que siguió su vida sin Sherlock, ella lo amaba y nunca supero un rechazo por su parte, al contrario lo seguía queriendo.

Entonces ¿como supero su muerte? Le timbre a su móvil pero me mandaba a buzón, de seguro estaba ocupada. Mejor me dormí y luego volvería a tratar de comunicarme.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó era un mensaje de Molly:

_John, ¿Qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien? –Molly_

Tome mi celular y le respondi.

_Perdón por mi entrometerme en un tema delicado, pero ¿Cómo superaste lo de Sherlock? – JW_

_No lo he superado. Mírame siempre rodeara de la muerte. Solo aprendí a vivir con ello desde su primer rechazo he aprendido a vivir como si Sherlock no existiera, aunque sea difícil –Molly_

_Es cierto, solo se aprende a vivir con ello –JW_

_John, te confesare un secreto de Sherlock. Las ultimas palabras que me cruzo: "Molly tengo miedo de morir… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto y por ello tengo miedo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Sherlock Holmes tiene miedo._ -Me envió otro donde continuaba- _No es miedo a la muerte, es miedo que John sufra por mi culpa. Molly, no quiero ver triste a John y tan poco quiero dañarlo. Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no dejaras solo a John. Él es más importante que mi propia vida. - Molly_

No se a que se refería este ultimo, ¿realmente Holmes dijo eso o Molly lo decía para alegrarme? Le respondí con un "ok, gracias". Me quede pensativo ante ese último mensaje más lo que dijo la Sra. Hudson. ¿A caso Holmes si me consideraba mas que un amigo? Recuerdo nuestra discusión en el caso de _The hounds of Baskerville_, ahí nos confundieron como siempre por una pareja.

Tuvimos la discusión de que el no me sentía como su amigo y luego vino como un perro con la cola entre las patas diciendo que era su único amigo, más bien el mejor.

La Sra. Hudson tenía razón. Nadie sabía como funcionaba la mente de Sherlock y cuando uno creía resolver el enigma aparecía algo que destruía la teoría; ahora entiendo a Moriarty, él podría pasar por "el gemelo malvado" de Holmes. Tenia el mismo nivel intelectual que Sherlock, parecía estar un paso delante de Holmes, pero mi compañero siempre demostraba que siempre lo iba a derrotar. Como en su muerte…

Mire la hora y era casi tiempo de encontrarme con Kilian en el cine. Me duche, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, mi camisa color roja y agarre mi suerte blanco. Me despedí de la Sra. Hudson, quien me informo que saldría a ver a una amiga que se fue al hospital de emergencia y posiblemente no llegue a dormir. Ambos salimos de la casa con diferentes rumbos.

Llegue a la sala del cine, tome un lugar en una de las mesas de la dulcería mientras esperaba su llegada. Me imagine que al ser estreno de una película serian muchos adolescentes vestidos de la temática, pero no. Hasta adultos estaban disfrazados de elfos, duendes, hobbits y magos.

– "La falta de personalidad y de atención son reflejados con esos disfraces. Según la descripción los elfos son los seres más bellos y los que se consideran "guapos" son los que llevan puesto ese disfraz; por otra parte, los duendes y hobbits son criaturas pequeñas pero fuertes y habilidosos por algo es el protagonista de la película, por ello hay muchos vestidos así demostrándolo. Además creen que con vestirse como los de la película serán amados por las fanaticas que fantasean con acostarse con el actor o con el personaje. Porque he de decirte John, que ellas siguen al actor luego de alguna serie o película, la gente es boba y etiqueta a la persona con el nombre de su personaje, por eso los actores triunfan pero le es difícil hacerse reconocer por otros." -dije en voz baja mientras miraba a la gente formarse para entrar.

–Mmm algunos son fanáticos extremos -Kilian me asusto, estaba sentado con una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y el pantalón con el que salió.- he escuchado que algunas se les tiran a los actores que vienen a las premieres exclusivas y de que visten a sus novios de esa forma para tener sexo –sonrió- ¿Qué quieres que traiga de la dulcería?

Me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no escuche en que momento llego y creía que hable con él.

–Lo siento Kilian, no escuche que llegaras y lo que dije era un pensamiento estilo Holmes -me disculpe mientras me rascaba detrás de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza- es que pensaba que si Sherlock estaría aquí diría eso.

Kilian nuevamente cambio su expresión, solo me miraba seriamente como si estuviera molesto por algo. Desvió la cara y puso su mano debajo del mentón.

–No estas con Sherlock Holmes -me vio de reojo- estas conmigo.

–… lo se, estoy contigo -le agarre la mano tratando de que se tranquilice. Creo que a el no le gustaba que lo vieran como un reemplazo- además por fin tengo un compañero que le guste ir al cine –le sonreí- ahora no tengo que buscar con quien ir o venir solo. Sherlock decía que era perdida de tiempo y dinero pero espero que me acompañes a otras películas o a otros lugares. Seria agradable tener un amigo que este a mi lado disfrutando de buenos momentos.

Él volteo su rostro completamente hacia a mí, me sonrió y dijo que compraría palomitas, chocolates y refrescos. Solo me reí y me forme para entrar a la función para encontrar un buen lugar.

Finalmente regreso con las cosas y ambos entramos al cine.

Vimos la película que duro 3 horas para mi fue un fastidio permanecer tanto tiempo sentado, la película era muy buena y por alguna razón me identifique con Bilbo Bolson, el hobbit. Además me sentí incomodo en ocasiones cuando mi mano topaba con la de Kilian cuando agarraba palomitas o colocaba mi brazo en el respaldo.

Al terminar decidimos ir caminando hasta la casa, la noche era tranquila y desde el primer caso con Holmes llevo un arma cargada por lo que me sentía seguro. Pasamos por un restauran y compramos comida para llevar e ir cenando en el camino y terminar el resto en el hogar.

Llegamos a la 221 B todo estaba tranquilo y callado, se notaba que la Sra. Hudson no estaba. Al entrar todo se veía normal, me fui a la cocina a poner los restos de comida en los platos para seguir comiendo mientras que Kilian fue a dejar su mochila en su habitación.

–¡John! ¡John! -gritaba mi nombre alarmado

–¿Qué pasa? -corrí hacia él pensando que se lastimo.

Él se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación con una mano en la boca y sorprendido, me puse a su lado para observar que su cuarto había sido revuelto…


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. III: Alguien ha entrado**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **ok, cometí un fe de erradas, este fic ya lo he subido en mi Tumblr y DevianArt, pero para subirlo tuve que reeditarlo para fan ficción, por eso pongo 3 años que pasaron (tuve que regresar al cap I y II para hacerlo igual) así que lo aclaro antes de que se pierdan.

* * *

–¿A caso no lo dejaste así antes de ir a la universidad? -pregunta estúpida viendo su expresión

–No -respondió mientras revisaba si faltaba algo- llamare a la policía

–Revisare el resto de la casa, es imposible que solo a ti -camine para las demás habitaciones- Dile a Lestrade que venga rápido

Examine cada una de las habitaciones y nada estaba fuera de lo común excepto por la habitación de Kilian. A los pocos minutos llegaron Lestrade y Donovan haciendo el interrogatorio rutinario.

–Me sorprendí a oír que eran ustedes los que necesitaban nuestra ayuda, se nota que ya no esta Holmes -dijo Lestrade colocando sus manos en las caderas- bien… -suspiro- ¿Qué hace falta?

–Nada… -respondió

–Entonces ¿para que nos llamaron? -pregunto Donovan cruzándose de brazos mientras Lestrade la miraba como regañándola.

–Porque alguien forzó la puerta, vean -señale la madera dañada- esto no estaba así y lo mismo con la de Kilian. -Entre a la habitación- Si observan, en esta parte –apunte a un cajón donde la cerradura se veía forzada- pero no lograron abrirla… mmm esto es raro.

–Vaya -se me acerco Lestrade mordiéndose el labio- Holmes dejo a un alumno bien preparado. Entonces Watson ¿Qué crees que querían?

–No me mires, ni me preguntes a mí, que no soy Sherlock y mucho menos su alumno para responder -mire a Kilian- tu deberías responder que te veo nervioso y preocupado.

Kilian solo suspiro y se rasco detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba el piso, luego nos vio dejándose caer en la cama para sentarse. Se llevo ambas manos sobre sus piernas y luego confeso.

–Vine a Inglaterra para estudiar medicina y porque… me oculto -guardo silencio- mi padre murió a manos de unos matones por cosas de juegos… mi madre y yo huimos cada quien por su lado para no ser encontrados –comento- dijeron que si no pagábamos nos iban a hacer lo mismo que a él y creo que me han encontrado… y esto solo es advertencia.

–¿Pero como te pudieron rastrear hasta Londres? -fue la duda de Donovan que reflejo la de todos

–Porque me inscribí a la escuela con mi nombre real… no creí que vinieran hasta acá a buscarme. -se mantuvo callado luego de esa respuesta

–Bien… ¿podrías describirnos a la persona? -Hablo Donovan sentándose a su lado- Si, sabes quien fue lo buscaremos de inmediato.

Kilian negó con la cabeza y se veía apunto de llorar. Se agarro la cabeza en forma de desesperación.

–¡No! ¡Lo siento! Nunca les vimos la caras a esas personas, se fueron directo contra él, por eso no atacaron otras partes de la casa. -Comento en un tono de miedo- Una noche fuimos a cenar y cuando volvimos la casa seguía igual, pero mi padre tenia la costumbre de ir a su cuarto de estudio a leer y a beber vino media hora antes de ir a dormir para no tener la pesadilla de la guerra. Cuando el prendió su luz, grito y fuimos corriendo todos a su cuarto. Estaba destruido e igual había marca de forcejeo en uno de los cajones –tenia los ojos cerrados mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus brazos. Con sus manos se agarraba fuerte el cabello- mi padre solo dijo: "se quien fue, hablare con el mañana".

–¡Basta Kilian! -lo abrace tranquilizándolo. Era obvio que el temor y el recuerdo de su padre predominaban- Lestrade, te suplico que te hagas cargo, si encuentras alguna información me lo digas y por favor que la Sra. Hudson no se entere, no hay que preocuparla.

Lestrade afirmo con la cabeza trato de encontrar pistas con Donovan pero solo estaban las que le señale más el testimonio de Kilian.

–Esto no va ser de mucha ayuda -se mordió su dedo pulgar en forma de molestia- si vuelve a pasar me avisan.

Ambos se retiraron y nos despedimos. Mientras Kilian estaba sentado en el sofá, sus piernas ocultaban su cara, sus manos lo tenían en esa posición y estaba cubierto por una manta que le di.

–Ten -le serví una taza de te caliente- esto te tranquilizara –él no se movía, sus manos temblaban.- Kilian… mírame, - deje el te sobre la mesa, luego me acerque para acariciarle la cabeza- no estas solo, estoy contigo. –Sostuve sus manos para tranquilizarlo- soy John, tu amigo. –alzo un poco su cabeza y pude apreciar mejor esos ojos aceitunados.

–¿John? -Me veía triste y temeroso- ellos me van a encontrar… -hablo casi en sigilo- tengo miedo... mucho miedo –me abrazo llorando- no quiero regresar a mi habitación… -me dijo al oído.

–Tranquilo, todo va estar bien -lo sostuve entre mis brazos- estaré contigo, te acompañare esta noche. –Era obvio que Kilian no iba a poder conciliar el sueño, por eso me ofrecí a ser guardián de ello.- creo que es mejor que limpiemos el lugar de una forma que la Sra. Hudson no se preocupe.

Kilian me sostuvo de la muñeca y me miraba como un cachorro en adopción, no quería estar solo. Le hice levantar y que me acompañe a su alcoba, él solo camino de mi mano en silencio. Me puse a poner un poco de orden en su cuarto, para que aparente que el mismo lo hizo al tratar de buscar algo… sin embargo, él solo estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación con una mirada perdida mordiéndose las uñas de su mano izquierda. Me sorprendía verlo en ese estado, en este poco tiempo que llevamos juntos siempre lo miraba feliz, jovial, optimista y soñador; creo que pensaba en realizar una nueva vida aquí y ahora su pesadilla lo siguió.

–Ven -le extendí mi mano que el rápido tomo y nos sentamos en la cama- bien, ahora acuéstate a descansar lo necesitas –el negó con la cabeza y me volvió a abrazar pude sentir su cuerpo temblante- … -suspire y me acosté llevándomelo a la cama. Lo tenía abrazado y el pegado a mi pecho, le acariciaba la cabeza mientras pensaba que nadie cruce por la puerta o nuevamente cuestionaran mi sexualidad.

–John… John… -susurro con una voz débil y quebradiza- vendrán por mí… lo se. -me abrazo con fuerza, su mano derecha se aferro a mi camisa y me miro tiernamente- No se que hacer…

Lo sujete fuerte, le di un beso tierno en la frente como un padre a un hijo. Le dije que este tranquilo, estoy a su lado y no iba a dejar que nada le pase. En estos momentos me gustaría que Holmes estuviera aquí, él resolvería rápido todo este caos… o ¿debería resolverlo por mí mismo? Porque soy el pupilo de Holmes.

Finalmente nos dormimos.

Me salí de su alcoba antes que me vea la Sra. Hudson y piense algo que no quiero. Para mi suerte ella aun no llegaba, prepare el desayuno y lo serví. Luego fui a llamar a Kilian, quien se levanto con una mirada pérdida y cansada, me miro con una sonrisa falsa se fue hacia la mesa a desayunar.

–Gracias, por cuidarme a noche y darme este rico desayuno -comento.

–Es lo que haría cualquier persona que te quiera. -le sonreí mientras agitaba mi servilleta y comenzaba a desayunar- me sorprende lo de tu padre –gire mi cara como desaprobación- cuando lo conocí no estaba metido en apuestas.

–El vivía de la intensidad y del peligro -respondió sin verme a los ojos, solo jugaba con su comida y luego daba bocados. Era claro que lo incomodaba- trabajo que conseguía, lo abandonaba. No importaba si su familia no tenia que comer, él no se preocupaba por ello.

–¡Vaya, en el pronostico del clima dice que lloverá en la tarde! Debería llevar un paraguas, creo que tenemos uno por algún lado -trate de cambiar el tema.

–Un día regreso a la casa con bastante dinero, pensamos que decidió robar pero no. Nos hablo de cómo fue a dar a un casino y tuvo la suerte de ganar. Su cara mostraba entusiasmo, éxtasis… se veía nuevamente vivo. Aparentemente necesitaba esa intensidad de emociones que solo el juego supo darle, se obsesiono con ello… venia con dinero y otra veces no. De pronto… -comenzó a hablar entre cortado- mi padre no iba a los juegos… tenia temor. Se reflejaba en sus acciones: le temblaban las manos, parecía siempre estar en alerta del teléfono, no nos dejaba salir solos o con él. -alzo su rostro y pude observar como una lagrima recorría su mejilla- Después de la revuelta en su cuarto de estudio, escuche que hizo una llamada diciendo que lo esperen que ya tiene el dinero y se los iba a pagar. Mi padre fue a darles el dinero y al regresar estaba lleno de golpes… escuche como que aquel dinero entregado era solo los intereses… mi madre decidió que mejor nos alejemos de mi papa y lo hicimos… pero en el diario apareció su cadáver como ajuste de cuentas. Pensamos que muerto él, no vendrían por nosotros pero mi madre abrió una florería para sostenernos… pero fue incendiada a la semana de haber enterrado a mi papa. Por eso, decidimos que mejor huyamos del lugar y aquí me tienes.

Solo mantenía su cabeza alzara por lo que era claro ver sus lagrimas caer sobre su comida. No me resistí más, me levante de mi lugar. Le di un abrazo y pude sentir como el me apretaba fuerte, su llanto caer en mi hombro y sus alaridos en mi oreja. La Sra. Hudson entro y nos vio, enseguida se preocupo, le respondí que Kilian recordó a su padre mientras hablábamos de aquellos tiempos donde era militar, no le pensaba decir la verdad. Él se levanto sin terminar de comer y se fue a duchar, dijo que tenía que ir a la escuela a pesar de todo.

–Pobre Kilian, estar lejos de casa y no poder visitar la tumba de su padre -puso cada una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

–Es verdad, sufre por ello… -mencione mientras miraba por la ventana donde observe una silueta en la acera de enfrente. No pude observar bien su rostro pero sentía sus ojos penetrantes en mi interior- ¡ah! -exclame al sentir una mano en mi hombro

–¿John? -Era la mano de la Sra. Hudson- ¿Qué observas? –miro a través de la ventana pero aquella silueta se había ido.

–No es nada. -respondí

Salí de la casa para buscar a aquella silueta que me tenia desesperado pero al mismo tiempo se asomo Kilian. Preguntándome si estaba bien, le respondí con un si. Su móvil sonó y el lo observo, su cara ya tranquila y relajada creada por el baño, se transformo a una seria y miro de reojo a todos lados, esa acción me recordó a Holmes.

–¿Te ocurre algo? -pregunte

–No. -me respondió sin verme al rostro y comenzó a caminar sin despedirse. Pensé que algo de la escuela le vino a arruinar esa tranquilidad.

Mi celular también sonó y era un mensaje de Molly:

_John, supe lo de anoche. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Molly._

_Sí. El único que se siente mal es Kilian. Por favor no se lo comentes a la Sra. Hudson –John_.

Caminaba donde vi a la silueta, con los sucesos de ayer temía que siguieran a Kilian. Me pare frente al buzón, el cual abrí para ver si alguien se ocultaba en él. Pero no encontré nada, creo que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma. Sea broma o no, lo mejor era ir a ver a Lestrade y plantearle mi sospecha de que alguien esta vigilando, más vale prevenir que lamentar. También llamaría a Kilian para saber donde esta y con quien; si realmente alguien le sigue los pasos deberá poner más atención y cuidado.

_Kilian es misterioso, cuando hable con él me dejo ese aire de suspenso. Creo que deberías tener cuidado con él, tengo un mal presentimiento. –Molly_

_Si es por lo de ayer, no te preocupes. Él es un buen chico que tiene miedo y lo ayudare a que su pesadilla se acabe –John._

Volví a sentir una mirada penetrante y si no fuera por que comenzó haber aire, me hubiera imaginado a la persona esta detrás de mí. Porque esa brisa me hizo sentir como si respiraran detrás de mí. Nuevamente miraba para todos lados y la única persona que se encontraba en plena calle, era yo. Entre para no preocupar a la Sra. Hudson.

Llegue en taxi al Scotland Yard… viejos recuerdos regresaron a mi cabeza cuando Holmes y yo entrabamos al lugar. Pude volver a oír la voz de Sherlock diciendo: "¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?" o "Lestrade descubrió algo nuevo, y nosotros continuaremos su trabajo". Cada paso que daba, cada muro, cada pasillo… tenia la marca de Sherlock Holmes.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos y en silencio por mi presencia… recuerdo cuando estaba con Sherlock nos miraban y luego bajaban su vista, comenzaban a murmuran entre ellos: "Sherlock Holmes esta aquí. Prepárense que nos "halagara" como solo él sabe hacerlo". Holmes no era bienvenido con alegría, siempre criticaba al Scotland Yard mostrándoles que su nivel de inteligencia era igual que la de un simio que aprendía un truco nuevo; y claro, él era el entrenador de los simios.

–Vaya, hace tiempo que no nos visitas -llego Donovan en mi búsqueda en cuanto se entero que estaba en el lugar- es raro… -se cruzo de brazos- verte de nuevo por estos lugares.

–Si… es raro -respondí.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo más? -Lestrade pregunto mientras venia hacia nosotros.

–He venido a preguntar si ¿encontraron algo sospechoso a los alrededores? -mire a cada uno

Lestrade agarro la hebilla de su pantalón y me miro en silencio. No necesitaba ser Sherlock para saber que significa habían descubierto algo más y no me han informado.

–¿Qué descubriste "Sherlock Jr."? -me miro Donovan levantando su ceja derecha y con un tono sarcástico.

Por su puesto no me agrado ese nuevo nombre, exhale aire para tratar de calmar mi enojo por ello.

–Me pareció que alguien estaba espiando la casa hoy en la mañana. Pero no encontré ninguna pista o al menos una que no se haya contaminado -respondí.

–Así es John… estas en lo correcto. -Comento Lestrade- Revisamos el perímetro y dimos con un vago asustado. Menciono que vio a dos sujetos salir de la casa por la oscuridad solo distinguió las siluetas, pensó que eran ustedes. Ante ello nos pusimos encontrar más pistas pero no había nada más.

–Entonces, esas personas regresaron a monitorear sus movimientos -agrego Donovan.

–Deben tener cuidado, mandare una patrulla a que este rondando el lugar. -comento Lestrade en un tono serio y con rostro preocupado- Se que tu te puedes cuidar, pero los demás no. Sobretodo si el objetivo es aquel chico.

–Lose. -Enseguida mande un mensaje a Kilian para preguntar su localización- Iré por Kilian para protegerlo mientras que tu patrulla cuide a la Sra. Hudson.

Kilian mando un mensaje respondiéndome:

_Estoy saliendo de la universidad. ¿Qué ocurre? –Kilian_

_Quédate en lugar público en lo que voy por ti. –John_

Abandone el lugar. Mientras salía a buscar un taxi me llego otro mensaje de él:

_Te veo entonces en Torchwood, se encuentra el Northumberland Street 10*. –Kilian._

_Ok, no te muevas de ahí. –John._

Afortunadamente un taxi cruzo y me subí enseguida en el diciéndole para donde iba. Mientras llegaba miraba para las calles, observando todo a mí alrededor y nuevamente me sentí melancólico.

–Sherlock… -pronuncie su nombre una vez más.- tu presencia se aferra a quedarte era ilógico… -ahora que me propuse a superar su muerte… ocurren estas cosas que mantienen mi memoria activa ante su esencia.

El taxi se detuvo en la entrada del lugar. Pague en cuanto baje. Entre y me sorprendí que era un bar… pero no cualquier bar. Era uno para jóvenes y me sentí anciano ante las miradas y no falto alguien que susurrada: "vinieron a buscar a alguien"; era claro que los de mi edad solo iban por sus hijos.

Hice un vistazo rápido para ver si se encontraba pero no estaba; por lo que me senté en la barra para que me encuentre más rápido.

Me serví de una copa de Whisky mientras esperaba.

–Aquí estoy -escuche la voz de Kilian- ¿llego tarde para la cita?

–Por lo que veo tu humor ya esta mejorando -me reí ante su comentario- ¿Por qué tardaste? Pensé que ya estabas en el bar.

–Un profesor me hablo cuando estaba abandonando Barts -se sentó y bebió de mi copa mientras me miraba fijamente y formaba una sonrisa con sus labios cerrados, que luego abrió para relamer la gota del whisky que estaba en su labio inferior- entonces ¿para que me buscas?

–Creo que te están siguiendo. Están vigilando la casa y tengo miedo que te pueda pasar algo. Por ello vine a buscarte -me levante de mi banca- ahora vámonos.

–No -se sirvió otra copa.

–¿No? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? ¿A caso no tenias miedo hoy en la mañana de ellos? -estaba sorprendido por su respuesta.

–Si… -su mano temblaba mientras se llevaba un nuevo trago a la boca. Llamo al barman y pidió que le dejara la botella- Estoy preparado para eso… si he de morir… -me miro de reojo- moriré.

–Eres muy joven para hablar así -le puse mi mano sobre su hombro- no escondas tus miedos en la botella -con la izquierda le aparte la bebida- vamos a casa.

–Iré, solo si te tomas una conmigo -pidió un nuevo whisky con otra copa.

–No -moví mi mano en forma de rechazo.

–Pero John, tu mirada dice que lo necesitas para ahogar un sentimiento… -me sirvió de la nueva botella- una pena… -me ofreció la copa- un nombre.

No se que paso… solo recuerdo que agarre la copa y luego creo que todo fue un sueño… un mal sueño…

Mi mente esta vaga… no se como llegue a la habitación de Kilian… ¿Cómo llegue a su cama? Y sobretodo… ¿Qué hicimos anoche? Mi ropa estaba tirada y mi cabeza despertó sobre su pecho blanco. Solo mire a Kilian que aun dormía, agarre mis cosas y me fui a mi habitación sin despertarlo. Pero no fue el único misterio que se me presento en la mañana, hubo otro que me dejo helado ahí estaba sobre mi cama… el violín de Sherlock.

Toque el violín y mire que efectivamente era el de Holmes. Pero se lo había entregado a Microft, ¿a caso me pase de bebida y termine parado frente a Microft reclamando el violín que el mismo me dijo que me lo puedo quedar? Muchas dudas en mi cabeza, la cual agarre tratando de recordar ¿que hice?… ¿que hicimos?

Es difícil pensar con una cruda terrible por lo que tome una aspirina tratando de apagar el dolor de cabeza, me acosté en la misma posición que Sherlock lo hacia para concentrarse: viendo al techo; luego cerrando los ojos y haciendo un triangulo al juntar mis yemas de los dedos; para colocarlos debajo de mi nariz y sobre mis labios; luego respirar profundamente para recrear lo que paso ayer.

Poco a poco las imágenes venían a mi cabeza… como un rompecabezas.

Aun estaba en el bar con Kilian, habíamos gastado la primera botella cuando sentí unas miradas al girar pude ver a un hombre en una mesa que sonreía de forma maliciosa y luego se fue. Me dio mala espina, pero en vez de seguirlo termine gastando 3 botellas más con Kilian. Me estaba haciendo efecto porque comenzaba a ver doble. Me sostuve de Kilian y le dije que nos vayamos a la casa, como pude camine por mi cuenta.

Me tambaleaba por el camino y sentí una mano que me jalo hacia un callejón, la poca luz que alumbraba solo me dejaba ver una silueta. "¿Sherlock?" Pronuncie al verla. Esa persona me planto un beso apasionado de lengua y me puso contra la pared. Una de sus manos sujetaba las mías para inmovilizarlas, su pierna separo las mías y su única mano libre pasaba por debajo de mi ropa. Sentí rasgos masculinos con aquel contacto, pero en mi mente estaba la imagen de Sherlock… pude haberme separado y defenderme… pero era el aroma de Holmes que me mantuvo cautivo.

Abrí los ojos en cuanto se vino a mi cuerpo ese tacto que me erizo… el beso que me excito… la lujuria que me dominaba.

Tal vez porque estaba ebrio no sabía lo que hacia y por eso me estaba dejando atacar… pero ¿Por qué con un hombre? ¿Por qué mi mente quería que viera a Holmes?

Trate de volver a recordar aunque sabia como iba a terminar todo.

Ahora me encontraba entrando a la casa, a la habitación de Kilian… si era Kilian y no Sherlock. Nos besábamos, era él que buscaba de manera desenfrenada mis labios.

Caímos sobre su cama.

Me desnudo de la cintura para arriba comenzándome a besar por el cuello. Debí detenerlo… pero estar en la ex alcoba de Sherlock me hacia pensar que era Holmes quien realizaba la acción.

Tenía tantas preguntas rodeando mi cabeza: ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi mente? ¿Por qué me excitaba pensar que era él quien me tocaba? Y sobretodo ¿a caso realmente soy gay? Están saliendo sentimientos hacia Sherlock después de su muerte y por ello, ¿lo mantengo vivo?

Mi mente seguía reviviendo la anoche anterior. Kilian bajaba con su lengua hasta mi cintura y me miro de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa dejando ver que planeaba abrir mi pantalón. Un sonido de su móvil hizo que se separe, recuerdo que miro el celular… tenia una mueca de enojo pero luego abandono el celular en el escritorio. Regreso a mí, se puso sobre mi quitándose la playera con la misma sonrisa que tenia antes de checar aquel mensaje; sin embargo un sonido familiar… era la melodía de un violín… más bien la destrucción de un violín mientras era tocado.

Kilian salió corriendo hacia el sonido regreso unos minutos después. Me quede en su cama.

Ahora recuerdo que era incapaz de moverme por eso tan poco me defendía. Cuando Kilian se regreso solo se acostó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y mirando al techo, poseía una cara de enojo… nos dormimos.

Mire el violín en silencio. ¿Quién lo trajo y quien lo tocaba? Quien lo haya hecho me salvo de cometer un error.

Ahora más que nunca pienso que Sherlock Holmes esta vivo.

Me agarre la cabeza por el dolor, fue una idea loca en tratar de recordar en estado de crudo. Estire mi mano para abrir el cajón y sacar alguna aspirina, la cual digerí en cuanto la obtuve. Cerré mis ojos para conciliar el sueño.

Mientras dormía soñé que estaba en el sofá y que Sherlock entro, estaba vestido con su traje negro y una camisa blanca de seda. Se acerco a donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado. Sentí su mano buscando la mía, la toco y me miro directamente a los ojos con una sincera sonrisa de las pocas que algunos tenemos el honor de verla; con su otra mano me acaricio la mejilla y juro por Dios que sentí un calor humano… su calor.

–John, mí querido doctor. He vuelto. -me dijo al oído

Mentiría si una felicidad no se apodero de mí. Mi corazón latía como si quisiera explotarme por dentro, le quite mis manos y mis brazos extendí para sostenerlo entre ellos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

–¡Sherlock! ¡Eres tú! ¡Estas vivo y aquí conmigo! -no dejaba de gritar de emoción ante su presencia

–John, quiero que me escuches. -Puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas haciendo que lo mire fijamente- Kilian no es quien tu crees. Tienes que cuidarte de él, confía en mí.

No me dejo responder, porque volvió a acariciar mi rostro con esa mirada que hace al deducir. Tenia sus ojos azules posando sobre mí, su rostro se mostraba sin expresión… señal que estaba analizándome. Finalmente hizo una semi sonrisa satisfactoria, la misma cuando descubre la respuesta a un enigma.

–No has cambiado en nada -comento pasando su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios los cuales veía fijamente relamiéndose los de él.

-Sher… -no pude terminar de decir su nombre. Él agarro mi barbilla acercando mi rostro al suyo y pude sentir su respiración más cerca- Sher… -sus labios a un centímetro de los míos…

–¡Sherlock! -grite despertando y mi corazón exaltado

Comencé a meditar mi sueño. No entendía a que venia Kilian, creo que mi sueño confundió lo de anoche. Kilian… Kilian no me engañaría y si lo hiciera… ¿con que motivos? Además ambos estuvimos bajos el efecto del alcohol… todo puede suceder… ¿o no? Me imagino que él esta igual o peor que yo.

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, sueño con Holmes?

Además es un Sherlock diferente, uno que parecía mostrar sentimientos cuando nunca lo ha hecho.

¿Besarme? ¿Sherlock besarme?

Dudo que alguna vez haya sabido que es eso. Creo que mi aferro a su presencia ha creado un sueño donde confunda mis sentimientos.

Ya lo he dicho una vez y lo seguiré diciendo: "no amo a Sherlock Holmes y no soy gay".

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! -un grito de la Sra. Hudson se escucho desde abajo- ¡Dios bendito!

Baje corriendo las escaleras y encontré a Kilian sosteniendo a la Sra. Hudson que se había desmayado. Kilian trataba de reanimarla pero no dejaba de mirar para la estancia, camine hacia ellos, al igual que unos pasos venían hacia nosotros. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de uno de los bandidos que entraron la otra noche.

Pero no… era aquella mirada que me observaba por la ventana.

Alce mi vista y ahí estaba… esa figura larga y estética.

Con ese traje negro y camisa blanca de seda…

Sosteniendo su violín con la mano izquierda y con la derecha el arco.

–John, cierra tu boca de sorpresa y atienda a la Sra. Hudson -su primera frase después de que su voz había callado por 3 largos años.

Ahí se encontraba, debajo del marco de la puerta… a tres pasos de mí…

–She… she… Sherlock -Tartamudee su nombre

Sherlock Holmes había regresado de la muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. IV: Sherlock Holmes ha vuelto**

* * *

**Nota del autora: **Debo aclarar que los últimos parrafos tiene un símbolo erótico o sexual, que no todos se fijan XD Muchas a los que me leen y me comentan, que bueno que les esta gustando la historia.

* * *

Entre Kilian y yo cargamos a la Sra. Hudson colocándola sobre su cama, ya que era la más cercana. Sherlock entro un minuto después sin el violín, se mantuvo firme colocando sus brazos delante de él y con su mano derecha sostenía su muñeca izquierda. Pude observar que miraba a su alrededor con el rabillo del ojo, no era difícil de adivinar que estaba deduciendo.

–La Sra. Hudson, necesitara descansar y tendremos que hablar con ella con calma -dije luego de suspirar al salir de mi asombro.

Me puse aun lado de la cama, mire a Sherlock. Puse mi mano derecha para señalar que quería hablar pero miles de emociones estaban encontradas en mi interior. Quería tocarlo, palpitarlo sentir que era realmente él y no un sueño. Llorar de alegría por tenerlo aquí frente de mí; pero al mismo tiempo quería llorar de rabia por haberme engañado estos dos largos años. Darle un puñetazo en la cara y gritarle: "¡¿Que puta madre te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste tu muerte?!" pero nada salía de mi garganta.

–¿Cuándo abandonas mi habitación? -hablo nuevamente preguntándole a Kilian

–No voy a abandonar mí habitación. Usted se fue dejándola sola, dejando que se empolve en el olvido -respondió desafiante como si le hubieran preguntado otra cosa.

–Es mía, siempre ha sido mía. Solo mía. -era ridículo, después de tanto tiempo viene a pelear una recamara- Nunca la abandone y antes que se llene de polvo vine a limpiarlo y a recuperarlo.

No estaba seguro si hablaban de la habitación o de otra cosa.

–Sherlock… -por fin pude hablar- tú te fuiste… era obvio que alguien iba a ocupar tu lugar.

Cuando mencione esa frase, Holmes me miro mostrando un poco de asombro y luego su cara de molestia. Observo a Kilian con enojo, y curiosamente este le respondió con una sonrisa.

–John, sabes que nadie puede ocupar mi lugar -se escucho ofendido sin dejar de observar al chico- tu nivel de inocencia hace que tu mente se estropee y no puedas darte cuenta que ese -lo señalo- lo esta ocupando.

–Me llamo Kilian -respondió desafiante- no quiero ocupar su lugar, se lo he dicho a John. Que soy otra persona que quiere ser su amigo, su compañero. -sonrió.

Comencé a sentirme incomodo ante esta batalla verbal y de miradas.

–Kilian dice la verdad. Nadie puede reemplazarte Sherlock… -me puse en medio de ambos- tu te fuiste y otro vino a llenar el vacío de la habitación, la Sra. Hudson necesita el dinero. -estaba reconsiderando golpearle la cara.

Me sentía invisible… en un fuego cruzado peor que en la guerra. ¿Por qué Sherlock se comportaba de esa forma?

–Alguien se ha preguntado si la Sra. Hudson ¿no sufrió un infarto? Creo que no… -trate de cambiar el tema pero ellos seguían con sus miradas asesinas.

–Veo que fueron atacados… -Sherlock por fin decidió cambiar el tema.

–¿Cómo supo? -pregunto asombrado Kilian

–Dedujo -respondí jalando a Holmes del brazo para salir de la habitación- aquí no. No frente a la Sra. Hudson.

Holmes por su parte separo su brazo de mi mano mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos penetrantes. Ambos nos veíamos a los ojos, sin pronunciar palabras… como aquellos días que aun éramos un equipo.

–Sherlock… -pronuncie su nombre mientras lo tenía frente de mí

–¡Perdón! -Cruzo Kilian entre nosotros empujando con su hombro a Sherlock

–Grr… -Holmes solo lo observo

¿A caso Sherlock le gruño? ¿Era eso una muestra de un extraño enojo hacia aquel muchacho? Me parecía increíble eso. Solo fue un pequeño empujón, que bien se lo merecía por sacarlo de la casa.

Los dos caminaron por delante de mí. Cada uno se sentó en un sillón: Sherlock con las piernas cruzadas, su brazo derecho apoyándose en él descansabrazos tocándose los labios; Kilian se veía relajado con las piernas separadas, pero tenia la misma posición de brazos que Sherlock haciéndolo ver imponente. Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente… y yo me sentí repitiendo esta escena pero en vez de Kilian era Moriarty.

–La puerta de la entrada ha sido cambiada por segunda vez -dijo Sherlock viéndome- alguien entro por la fuerza y lo hizo del mismo modo que en -giro hacia Kilian- mi habitación. La cual tuvo un intento de violación en uno de los cajones. Extrañamente no fue abierto.

–Es cierto, todo lo que escribió John de usted -dijo tranquilo inclinándose hacia Sherlock y colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.- Sr. Detective consultor, maestro de la ciencia de la deducción.

Me senté en el sofá, nuevamente suspire de cansancio ante esas actitudes.

–Es ver… -antes que termine mi frase Sherlock continuo con una sonrisa.

–Sin embargo, me temo que él criminal es un tonto. Un inepto que supo esconder su crimen de personas tan poco inteligentes como Lestrade. -Con una sonrisa de triunfante- La cerradura de la entrada efectivamente fue forzada pero por dentro. Como si la persona ya hubiera estado aquí y se haya quedado atrapado.

–¿Dice que el ladrón se quedo atrapado aquí? -Cuestionó Kilian agitando su mano en señal que es una vacilación.

–Más bien, creo que alguien le dejo entrar. Alguien que sabía que la casa iba estar sola por unas horas… sin la presencia de la Sra. Hudson. -respondió.

–¿Insinúa algo Sr. Holmes? -pregunto Kilian

Parecía que nuevamente era invisible

–No. -Sonrió con satisfacción- En cuanto a la puerta de la habitación tuvo que ser abierta desde afuera con una patada, pude notar en los bordes de la puerta una curvatura del pie. Tiro los papeles de tu clase de medicina y fue hacia un cajón. Pero ¿Por qué ese? Entonces note que los demás no tienen seguro soló ese, mostrando su nivel de importancia y esa persona se habrá dado cuenta tal vez abriendo cada cajón… o sabía cual tratar de abrir.

–Pudo haber sido otra cosa -comento Kilian

–No, ellos sabían cual. -Argumento Holmes- si hubiera aparecido días antes seguro que eso no hubiera pasado sino que otra cosa.

–¿Qué quieres decir? -le pregunte haciéndome notar

–John, no puedo creer que tu inteligencia sea tan poca. -como siempre mostraba su intelecto superior- desgraciadamente, por mi ausencia no tengo suficiente evidencias, así que esperare el siguiente movimiento –volteo hacia Kilian- ¿o me equivoco Sr. O´donoghue?

–Puede ser. Nunca se sabe cuando van actuar -puso su cara de preocupación- Usted no sabía mi nombre pero si mi apellido y que estudio medicina –me miro- ¡wow! Es muy sorprendente –su cara mostraba desconcierto mas que asombro.

–Si ha leído los blogs de John, que no dudo que lo haya realizado. Ya que tiene una obsesión con él. -agrego Holmes.

–¡Es admiración, Sr. Holmes! -Se levanto de su lugar exaltado- ¡No es obsesión! –se reacomodo en su mismo lugar calmándose

–Preparare te -me levante huyendo de esa tensión.

¿Kilian obsesionado conmigo? Holmes si que se esta imaginando cosas raras y por lo que entiendo esta insinuando que él planeo un auto-ataque.

Prepare el te para todos, luego lo serví y ellos seguían en él mismo ambiente.

–Ahora Sherlock -me senté en el sofá nuevamente, me agarre las manos y me incline hacia él- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Si este ambiente va seguir, quería que fuera solo entre los dos.

Sherlock hizo un sorbo a su te, puso su taza sobre su rodilla sin soltarla. Guardo silencio unos segundos y su expresión dejaba a mi entendimiento que estaba planeando las mejores palabras para explicarlo.

–Cuando la Sra. Hudson se despierte -miro para la habitación de Kilian- No lo explicare dos veces.

Siguió bebiendo su té mientras esperaba que la Sra. Hudson se levante.

–¿No tienes clases? -le pregunto a Kilian tratando que se vaya

Kilian solo volteo su cara hacia mí.

–¡Mh! No puedo irme sin oír la historia -respondió serio viéndolo- además John y yo debemos hablar antes que cualquier otra cosa –regreso su sonrisa hacia mí.

Sherlock me observo a través de la radilla del ojo sin decirme nada, solo estaba serio. Pude deducir que Kilian hablaba de anoche.

–Cof cof -tosí de los nervios al recordar- eh… bueno…

–No hablara contigo, tiene resaca. -Respondió Holmes en mi lugar- es obvio que tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza porque estuvo tratando de recordar que paso. Lo pude observar porque en su frente tenia unos puntos rojos que estaban desvaneciendo. Los cuales fueron creados de sus dedos apoyados en su frente para masajearla. Me doy cuenta que fue por exceso de alcohol porque John no toma sin control y sus ojos tienen bolsas de mala noche. Además se relame los labios producidos por la sequedad, como consecuencia de la bebida. Por lo que calculo que en 5 minutos –miro el reloj de la pared- el efecto de las pastillas terminara y con este problema su cabeza explotara. Por ello, no puede pensar.

–Es verdad, tengo resaca. -No importa cuantas veces vea a Sherlock deduciendo siempre me sorprende como la primera vez que nos conocimos- mejor vete a la escuela. Cuando vengas hablaremos de lo que quieras y ahora quiero descansar antes que Sherlock me explote la cabeza.

Kilian torció sus labios mientras se levantaba de mala gana para la escuela. Entro a su habitación tomando sus cosas y checando el pulso de la Sra. Hudson.

–Aun vive, no te preocupes John. -Nos dijo antes de meterse al baño y sentí que esa frase no se refería solo de ella.

Sherlock y yo nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo… al menos para mí. Sherlock cambio de posición en su asiento y yo saque mi celular para mandar un mensaje a Molly. Necesitaba un consejo. Claro no iba a mencionarle que Sherlock estaba vivo, al menos no de esta forma.

Holmes observaba lo que hacía pero permanecía en silencio.

_¿Te interesa salir a cenar? –JH_

Mande el mensaje a Molly y al mismo tiempo sonó ese suspiro molesto proveniente del móvil de Sherlock.

… -él sostuvo su móvil para responder- eh… mmm –rompí la tensión o ese silencio incomodo- Veo que aun tienes ese sonido molesto.

– "oigo que aun tienes ese sonido" -no dejo de examinar su móvil- es la forma correcta. Los sonidos no se ven, excepto para algunos autistas que lo observa como colores. –seguía texteando- a mí no me molesta, por eso lo conservo.

Me llego la respuesta

_Claro John. Estoy libre a partir de las 8 pm –Molly_

Holmes me miro por el rabillo de los sin dejar su celular.

–¿Cómo se llama? -pregunto sin separar su vista de su teléfono

–Kilian O´donoghue -respondí.

–No él. La mujer con quien te mensajeas -menciono

–¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer? -pregunte sorprendido

–Tu cara se ve relajada señal de que estas hablando con alguien de tu confianza… a quien le puedes hablar de esta situación. Pensaría que es tu hermana Harriet o la psicóloga. Por ello deduzco que es una mujer. Pero tienes esa sonrisa boba -me señalo- esa tonta sonrisa que pones cuando consigues una cita con alguna mujer. –puso cara de asco y eso me molesto- era de esperarse … -me vio tiernamente- estuviste solo tres años… -hablo casi en murmullo… como si fuera solo para él desviando su rostro para la pared- necesitabas compañía –menciono en un tono como molestia e incomodidad rodando los ojos de fastidio-.

–Has acertado es una mujer. -torció los labios y agitando la mano- pero como siempre te equivocas. –Levanto la ceja mirándome de reojo- No he salido con nadie durante este tiempo, ni con mis amigos ni con mi hermana. –Sonrió ante esta afirmación- hace poco comencé a salir con un amigo, Kilian. -Holmes puso cara de molestia- Me animo para ir a otros lugares que no sean con la psi… psicóloga –me quede con la boca abierta- ¿Cómo… cómo supiste lo de la psicóloga?

Holmes hizo esa característica posición de sus manos con las que ocultaba una sonrisa

–Tu percepción de las cosas siempre es tan débil mi querido John. Recargado junto a las escaleras se encuentra tu bastón. El dolor psicosomático de tu pierna regreso, tal vez a partir de un suceso fuerte que te hizo perder una parte de ti, provocándote dolor que se fue hacia tu pierna -sonrió-. Tal vez una perdida de un ser querido –se inclino hacia mi con una voz seductora-. Por lógica, retomaste las visitas con ella.

Gire mi rostro hacia la ventana y extrañamente me sentí avergonzado por lo que baje la cabeza.

–Bien… prácticamente te conté mi vida durante este tiempo -lo mire reojo- ahora te toca a ti, hablar. –mencione en un tono serio y lo mire fijamente.

–Ya se fue -respondió- te puedo contar, aunque la Sra. Hudson no este.

–¿Kilian se fue? -no escuche la puerta- ¡La Sra. Hudson! –me levante rápido de mi lugar y fui directo a la habitación de Kilian, para mi suerte ella comenzaba a despertarse.

–¡Oh, John! -Reacciono alterada- ¡He visto el fantasma de Holmes! –la pobre mujer se encontraba pálida.

No sabía como responderle y al menos Sherlock se quedo en la estancia. A veces parecía que comprendía las emociones de las personas y/o tenia cuidado con la salud de los demás. Aunque más bien, a pesar de como es, reconocía tener afecto a la Sra. Hudson

No sabia que palabras para usar con ella, así que abrí mi boca para que salieran solas.

–No, ha visto ningún fantasma -le indique- no hay fantasma a cual temerle. –me senté a su lado tomándole de la mano.

–Te digo que lo vi, a punto de tocar su violín -creo que ella entendió que no le creía- me dio hasta los buenos días.

Típico de Holmes, de ser indiferente y natural ante las cosas.

–Le digo, que no hay fantasma. Porque Sherlock esta vivo. -la mire seriamente- así que tranquila –le volví a indicar- pasa Sherlock

Sherlock dio unos pasos hacia a la habitación viendo a la Sra. Hudson quedándose de pie frente a la cama.

Ella estiro su mano temblorosa para tocarlo y él estiro la suya para acercarse.

–Dios mio… -se llevo sus manos a la mejilla- estas vivo -unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de la Sra. Hudson- ¿pero como? John te vio.

Esa es la pregunta que le he tratado de sacar

–¿Cómo? ¿Cómo escapaste de la muerte, Sherlock? -le pregunte

Sherlock solo me miro y jalo la silla del escritorio de Kilian.

–Bien, se los diré -por fin iba a confesar- todo estaba planeado. Fui yo, quien cito a Moriarty sobre Bars, no él a mí. Lo atraje a mi terreno. Lo convencí para que se suicide y con ello, el final de la guerra. Pero había francotiradores, contractados por Sebastian Moran… -me miro- era su Watson, su mano derecha – ¿era un halago para mí?-. Por lo tanto, tuve que fingir mi suicidio… o ellos lo iban a realizar.

–¿Cómo supiste de Sebastian Moran? -pregunte interrumpiendo

–Investigue hasta donde pude y supe que Moriarty había contratado a alguien de su confianza. Recuerda mi querido John, él disfrutaba imitándome como mi archienemigo. Era de suponer que tenia alguien como tu. Pero en este caso sin sentimientos. -Respondió- estuve revisando las consultas de Moriarty a través de su página, hablando con las personas que arrestamos. –Explico- fue muy difícil sacarles la información pero como sabes John, si usas el discurso adecuado puedes hacer hablar hasta a un perro. Muchos me dieron las características de un hombre que se les acerco para ayudarlos en las asesorías, y ninguna característica era de Moriarty; por momentos pensaba que usaba disfraces. Pero todos tenían algo en común, un hombre aproximadamente entre 35 y 40 años, con un porte militar, voz gruesa como si mandara al explicar, complexión musculosa como un deportista. Con ello pude saber que era un ex militar como tú. –agito su mano hacia a mí- pero como te dije, Moriarty quería superarme e imitarme al mismo tiempo. Por lo que deduje que ha de ser un militar de rango superior a ti. –cada vez se emocionaba más al hablarnos de su descubrimiento- Pero necesitaba alguien en buenas condiciones, alguien que no conozca de honor y bien, solo mate por diversión y que te haya conocido. Entre a los archivos…

–Pero no conozco a nadie de ese nombre… al menos no lo recuerdo. -mencione intrigado

–Si me dejas continuar, podre responderte. -Me regaño- Como mencione, entre a los archivos y me puse a buscar a diferentes militares dados de baja por problemas de comportamiento: ira, rabia, maltrato a su escuadrón… encontré 3 hombres que encajaban en las descripciones. Pero solo el Coronel Sebastián Moran fue el indicado para Moriarty, estaba en juicio por asesinato a mujeres en un refugio causa incendio en Irak. Misma compañía en la que estabas pero dado de baja a los 3 días antes de tu llegada, por lo tanto conocía sobre tus técnicas. Su juicio fue como el de Moriarty: inocente. A pesar de todas las pruebas.

–Moriarty ya lo había elegido -mencione- y de mi misma compañía, ya que es el mismo entrenamiento.

Sherlock afirmo con la cabeza

–Pero, dinos ¿Cómo sobreviviste? -pregunto retomando el tema la Sra. Hudson.

–John tráeme agua -me ordeno- o no podre continuar con la garganta seca

Eso hice fui por su vaso de agua, el cual le serví en espera de que finalice su relato.

Bebió el agua que le traje, se relamió los labios y continúo.

–Refiriéndonos a que nuestro querido doctor verifico si aun estaba vivo, he de aclarar y retomar que todo estaba planeado. Ordene a mi red de vagabundos que se acomoden como un público atraído por el morbo, en cuanto les hiciera la señal, ellos me atraparían para que la caída se sienta menos. La sangre era pintura que me tirarían al asentarme en el piso para aparentar mi muerte. Claro cuando me lance me inyecte una droga especial para que mi pulso se detenga y cuando John me toco no lo sintió. Por otra parte, para prevenir mis vagabundos atropellaron a John con una bicicleta para aturdirlo y no se diera cuenta del proceso, por ello estaba el camión de basura para cubrir la visión de otras personas. Además mis ayudantes lo jalaron de mí para evitar que todo se venga abajo. -Lo decía de una forma clara y precisa, como si le hubieran pedido una dirección- Obviamente, uno de mis vagabundos fue por los médicos para que se preparen, hable con Mycroft y ¡BAM! –aplaudió levantándose de su lugar de un salto- Muerte falsa a su servicio.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta… porque había sido engañado todo este tiempo… porque fui parte de los juegos de Sherlock Holmes.

–Ahora entiendo… -me trague ese nudo junto a mi orgullo roto- Mycroft hizo los papeles de tu defunción por eso no asistió a tu funeral… mejor dicho nadie de tu familia lo hizo. Por eso salió enseguida tu nombre en las noticias cuando no había ningún reportero… me preguntaba como consiguieron tu foto de ese día. -el enojo comenzó a subir- Pero algo no cuadra en tu relato Sherlock.

Me miro de reojo seriamente, nunca le ha gustado que alguien le muestre sus errores.

–¿Qué? - indignado.

–Los doctores de Bars debieron haberse dado cuenta, por la auto… -no termine de hablar. Tenia mi dedo índice apuntando a Sherlock con mi boca abierta- Molly… -baje la mano, mordí mis labios para no insultar frente a la Sra. Hudson, ya que era una dama (al fin y a cabo Molly igual) y no quería faltarle al respecto escuchándolo.- ella debió ayudarte… -tratando de calmarme, mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia un puño- de lo contrario si hubieras muerto.

Sherlock solo bajo la cara mientras se rasgaba detrás de la nuca. Hizo como que tosió, vio a la Sra. Hudson quien permanecía atenta y sorprendida desde el principio del relato.

–¡Lo sabía! -Le grite- ¡si o no! -Le exigí la respuesta

Sherlock me miro, inclino su cabeza hacia mi diciendo "si".

Una rabia se apodero de mí haciendo que me lance sobre con un puñetazo

–¡Maldito hijo de puta! -No me interesaba si ofendía a la Sra. Hudson, mi honor, mi orgullo y mi dignidad exigían justicia

A la mujer que siempre rechaza, a la que siempre menos precia humillándola a veces por diversión o para descargar su ira, le tuvo mas confianza ¿qué a mí?.

–¡¿Sabes cuantas veces fui a terapia porque siempre pensé que estuviste vivo?! -le reclamaba

–¡John! ¡Sherlock! -la Sra. Hudson trataba de separarme- ¡John, lo vas a matar! –no buscaba como separarme

–¡Es lo que quiero! -dije ahorcando a Holmes con mi mano mientras el trataba de apartarme- ¡Así podemos darle un pinche uso a su estúpida lapida que tiene! –Sherlock sabía que era bueno peleando y cuando me molestaba era peor… solo el caso de Irene como le deje su ojo. Pero olvidaba o nunca vio cuando tenía un humor del demonio… el militar que vivía en mi salía para crear una guerra.

La Sra. Hudson me jalo al mismo tiempo que Holmes me empujo liberándose.

–John… -decía agitado- se que estas molesto pero… -

–¿Te parece poco que no deba molestarme? -pregunte con sarcasmo

–John, en este momento no debemos estar peleados. -Argumento- Me necesitas, ahora.

¿Necesitarlo ahora? Necesitaba que estuviera vivo desde ese día. Que me mande una señal de seguir esperándolo… pero no.

Negué con mi cabeza y salí de la habitación de Kilian. A quien le explicaría que paso o se preocupara creyendo que regresaron por el.

–¡Me largo! -baje corriendo las escaleras, mientras miraba a Sherlock tocándose la mejilla golpeada observándome desde la escalera.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré aporreándola fuertemente, podría decir que hasta los cristales del comedor de abajo vibraron.

Camine sin rumbo con puños en ambas manos. Una limousine se me acerco me detuve y esta hizo lo mismo junto de mí.

–¿Quién podrá ser? -dije sarcásticamente girando los ojos cuando Atenea salió del vehículo

–Quiere verte, sube. -comento sin soltar o separar la vista de su móvil

–Gracias por la invitación -sonreí y pase de largo.

–¡John! -Grito mi nombre soltando su móvil con la cara sorprendida- Mycroft quiere verte, tienes que ir.

Me acerque a donde ella

–Dile a tu jefe -me calme, ya que ella… posiblemente o tal vez… no sea culpable.- el tiempo de hablar ya paso.

Antes que me gire, sentí una mano sobre mi cuello y otra con un trapo bañado con alguna droga me hizo perder el conocimiento.

Comencé a abrir los ojos…

–Por fin despiertas -esa voz irritantemente familiar- espero que no te incomode que te haya amarrado en la silla, -aunque lo nieguen ambos son iguales… misma sangre al final- John, ¿Por qué rechazaste mi invitación? –pregunto sentado frente de mí el mayor de los Holmes…

–Mycroft -lo nombre- ¡Por qué esta estúpida e innecesaria violencia! –trataba de soltarme

Cosa de Sherlock. Me aviso que posiblemente después de que sepas la verdad querrás explicaciones y me buscaras –respondió con una sonrisa-. Así que te facilite las cosas yendo por ti. –Su expresión seria cambio a una de intriga- pufs… antes que ella te encontrara Sherlock me envió que reaccionaste violento y posiblemente actúes de la misma forma conmigo, por ello tuve que prevenir de dos maneras –arqueo su ceja y alzo su mano en forma de puño- mandar a mi hermosa asistente para que te dome –levanto un dedo- y dos –no se si mostraba el numero o la "V" de victoria ya que sonreía- un escolta que te dome a las malas.

Sonreí en forma de mueca, mostrando mi desagrado.

–Dime John, -se levanto tomando su sombrilla con la que me señalo- ¿Qué quieres sabes?

Cuando le devolví el violín tenia cara de arrepentimiento… me pidió perdón… y ahora… ¡ahora me trata como un culpable!

–¡Ya se todo! -le respondió con enojo- Tu lo ayudaste, Molly también. ¿Qué me puedes decir que tu "hermanito querido" –el mismo Sherlock había dicho que no pedía ayuda a Mycroft porque seria una reconciliación familiar. Ahora resulta que siempre si lo hacia.- no haya dicho?

–Sus motivos -respondió exhalando aire.

–¿Qué motivos? Demostrar que nadie lo iguala y lo vence como Moriarty. -Comencé a enumerar- seguir a Irene Adler, porque ahora me pongo a dudar sobre su muerte ya que ella escapo una vez y Sherlock la imito. –Mi tono sarcástico y de molestia se notaba claramente- para que los reporteros no lo sigan –lo mire curioso- solo eso puedo pensar. Recuerda que mi mente no es tan lista como la de él.

Mycroft solo me veía atento, arqueaba la ceja y giraba su rostro para otros lados rodeando los ojos como si dijera: "cállate".

–Bien… -se dejo caer cruzando las piernas- es verdad lo de tu inteligencia. Como diría Sherlock tus deducciones están mal. -agarro el mango de su sombrilla- Irene Adler esta muerta, lo comprobé personalmente. No fue por demostrar que nadie lo vence –me miro- fue para salvar a las personas que quiere. –se inclino hacia a mí- es raro. –unió sus dedos colocando su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento- no me imagino a mi hermano sintiendo por algo… mas bien nunca llegue a imaginar eso. Claro esta el amor hacia nuestra madre pero eso… -agito una de sus manos- es otra cosa –la poso sobre su rodilla y con la otra volvió a la sombrilla.

–Sherlock no siente nada por nadie -respondí- a él solo le importa drogarse y resolver enigmas. –sentía una gastritis formarse- ¡es un robot! ¡Una roca!

Mycroft volvió a hacer su expresión de "cállate y escucha"

–Pues, si fuera de esa forma no hubiera saltado de la azotea de un edificio porque le amenazaron con matar a la Sra. Hudson, a Greg… -cuando dijo el primer nombre de Lestrade torció los labios con molestia. He de admitir que eso me sorprendió porque se sabía su nombre y que lo nombre por él. En The Hound of Baskerville entendí que se conocían pero no tanto ¿a caso percibo celos?- y sobretodo -continuo- a la única persona que lo soporta, que lo obedecería y cree en él hasta el final… -se para donde va esto- un doctor llamado John Watson.

–¡Ja! -Otra persona que menciona que yo le importaba- puedo creer de la Sra. Hudson, tal vez de Lestrade… -lo mire cuestionándolo- y es que no se sabía su primer nombre todo este tiempo

Los ojos de Mycroft brillaron ante mi revelación, ¿no sabia de eso?

–¿Pero yo? -Pregunte- si le importara el no hubiera fingido su muerte, al menos no a mí.

–Él mismo te menciono que Moran había contratado a francotiradores, pero de seguro no te digo a quienes tenían apuntando. -comento con una mueca que parecía sonrisa- por lo tanto, pague ese favor haciendo sus falsos documentos y trabaje sobre los medios para que lo den a conocer. -se levanto de su lugar apoyándose en su sombrilla.

–Tu igual estabas en peligro entonces -le replique.

–No. No le afecto a Sherlock, solo que la persona que me interesa resulto involucrado en esto -a Mycroft le importa algo mas que el gobierno… eso si da más miedo.

–¿Quién? ¿Greg? -reí pero la impresión de Mycroft de molestia me dio la impresión que di en el clavo y me quede sorprendido- tu… y… -Mycroft giro nuevamente los ojos y me dio la espalda avanzando.

–Te liberan hasta que me haya ido… claro por mi seguridad -se fue sin mirarme.

No podría creer eso, ¡Lestrade era pareja de Mycroft! De todas las personas que existían en el mundo tenia que ser con unos de los Holmes… en cierta forma me sentí aliviado, al grado de olvidar que estaba ahí en quien sabe donde, atado a una silla… pero calmado.

Por saber a que Holmes quiere Lestrade.

¿A que Holmes?

Como si inconscientemente hubiera tenido miedo a que fuera Sherlock. Otra vez mi mente esta confusa por todo lo acontecido.

Escuche unos pasos acercándose, se trataba de algún sirviente de Mycroft con su asistente. Me libero de mis amarres. Ella me dijo que me llevara a donde quiera, ya que sus órdenes eran no regresar por este momento a Baker Street.

Por mí parte, le dije que me lleven con mi psicóloga. Quería decirle en su cara: "No estaba loco, Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo".

Me dejaron en la entrada de la psicóloga, por suerte me la encontré cerrando su oficina.

–John, ya es tarde para una terapia. -Dijo mientras cerraba con llave dándome la espalda- debiste haber sacado una cita.

–No estoy loco. -mencione

–No me refería a que lo estés -me miro sorprendida que anda sin el bastón nuevamente y vio mi cara de serio.- ¿Y tu bastón?

–Lo abandone, cuando Sherlock Holmes entro por mi puerta diciendo que estaba vivo -me gire- llama a la Sra. Hudson, ella le confirmada.

Me fui de ahí dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Ahora me dirigía al bar del cual salí la noche anterior. Necesitaba un trago… más bien un tónico para olvidar por un rato todo.

Me puse detrás de la barra, ordene la misma bebida de ayer.

Mi cabeza esta dando vueltas… mi ulcera explotaba y mi estomago ardía.

Primero lo de kilian… ¡es verdad! Falta dar la cara a Kilian. Ahora Sherlock, "el señor centro del universo". Hubiera preferido que se quede ahí bajo tierra.

El barman me trajo la bebida y ordene que deje la botella. Solo espero que no termine como Harri.

Sonó mi celular era un mensaje de Molly…

_John, ¿Dónde estas? Te espero para cenar. – Molly _

Ni sabía la hora que era. Pero no iba a reclamarle… no ahora. Esperaría el momento, ese falso consuelo que me dio… esa falsa preocupación para ver si estaba llevando bien, la superación del duelo… cuantas veces no se habrá reído en mi cara.

_Lo siento Molly, hoy no. –J. _

–¿Por qué no llevas a Sherlock a cenar? Mientras se ríen de mí. -dije en voz baja mientras le enviaba el texto.

No dudo que ella ya sepa que estoy enterado y finge no saberlo. Me imagino sus rostros hipócritas…

eso son… hipócritas.

Ya me había bebido media botella cuando unos pasos se escuchan detrás de mí, tocándome mis hombros.

–Sherlock lárgate -dije tras beber mi trago

–Soy Kilian -se sentó a mi lado- ¿de donde sacaste que soy Holmes? –Aparto la botella de mi, viéndome preocupado- no sigas, por favor.

–Ahora es lo único que me mantiene en pie… o cuerdo -trate de agarrar la botella pero no me dejaba- conociendo a Sherlock estará yendo de lugar a lugar para buscarme y seguir hablando… -lo mire con ojos de cachorro para que me de la botella- Mycroft le habrá dicho que me dejo con la terapeuta, ella le dirá que me fui por otro rumbo. Descartada que con mi hermana y se enterada que no fui a mi cena con Molly, por el sonido del bar sabrá que estoy en uno. Lo más seguro uno que conozca como el de ayer y solo será cuestión de tiempo que averigüe en cual estoy. –Kilian me sirvió un trago más.

–Solo porque lo necesitas -me lo paso.

–Ayer, me dijiste que olvide. ¿Por qué hoy no me dejas olvidar? -cuestione su acción

–Porque… esta vez no debes olvidar. -no se si se refería a Holmes o a nosotros- al fin de cuentas esta vivo y regreso contigo –se escucho compresivo- deberías estar feliz y celebrarlo a su lado –alzo su mano señalando el lugar- no aquí.

Me extendió la mano y me hizo una señal con los ojos para la salida.

–Vamos -sonrió

… -tome su mano avergonzado ya que todos nos miraban.

–Es mí papa -le dijo a un muchacho que nos vio feo- ¿Nunca has ido a buscar a tu padre en una cantina o en estos lugares? –Cuestiono- entonces no critiques. Vamos papá –caminamos abandonando el lugar.

Mi aliento aun tenía aroma del alcohol pero era consciente de mis actos

–Ten -me dio una pastilla de menta- disimulemos un rato tu aliento jaja –comenzó a reírse mientras hablaba un taxi

Abordamos el taxi que se detuvo. Me dejo entrar a mi primero y el se sentó a mi lado. Menciono la calle donde vivíamos… y estará Sherlock. Él miro para su ventana y yo para mi lado, estuvimos en silencio total.

–Llegamos -me indico- de seguro la Sra. Hudson debe estar buscándote.

Sonreí.

–Creo que debe estar preocupada de que no haga una locura por culpa de Sherlock -comente mirando al piso mientras que Kilian abría con la llave.

–… mañana -pronuncio al entrar

–¿Mañana que? -pregunte viéndolo confundido

–Buscare donde quedarme. -cerro la puerta- espero que no te importe que deje mis cosas mientras lo encuentro –se me acerco- estarán en cajas. Ya vistes que no son muchas –ladeo la cabeza.

–No- le respondi.

–Ok… -bajo la cabeza nuevamente- se las encargare a algún amigo de la escuela -subio los primeros escalones.

–No me refiero a eso -agarre su mano que estaba en el pasamano-. Sino que no iras a ningún lado. Te quedas aquí porque tenemos un trato.

–Pero Sherlock Holmes… -tenía los ojos tristes

–Pero nada -le señale- luego vemos que hacemos pero de aquí no te mueves, de eso me encargo.

Kilian sonrió

–Gracias -pronuncio al subir.

–Gracias a ti… por ayudarme siempre -alcance a decirle antes que entremos al recibidor.

Antes de pasar, di un suspiro. Alce mi vista y lo encontré ahí…

sentado en su sillón, con las piernas un poco abiertas, con las manos entrelazadas y sus codos apoyándose uno sobre cada pierna, al igual que sus labios con sus manos, sus ojos azules resaltaban y pude sentir que era presa de ellos. Ahora estaba vestido de otra forma: llevaba esa bata azul, sus pants y camisa para dormir grises. Pensé que la Sra. Hudson los dono.

¡Ah! Es verdad, fue lo único que no deje que se llevara de su ropa.

–Buenas noches, Mr. Holmes -hablo Kilian rompiendo el silencio- … -suspiro- veo que si planea quedarse a dormir aquí.

Sherlock solo giro los ojos hacia él, permaneciendo en la misma pose. Luego regreso la mirada hacia mí. Kilian hizo un gesto indicándome que eso fue descortés.

–Sherlock, eso fue grosero. -le regañe

–John, sabes muy bien que si la persona no me interesa no le hablo -se fue para atrás dejándose acomodar en el respaldo- John… tenemos mucho de que hablar -de la misma forma llevo su cabeza y cada brazo al respaldo- ¡a solas! –miro a Kilian.

Kilian solo rodo los ojos y torció los labios.

–Bue… -quise hablar pero fui interrumpido.

–No puede hablar contigo ahora. Está cansado por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora -argumento Kilian- espera a que descanse para que piense mejor las cosas.

–Que él me responda -levanto su cabeza de golpe.

–Que raro, en la mañana usted hizo lo mismo -el chico se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con sarcasmo

Sherlock se cruzo la pierna y lo miraba con molestia.

–No me has respondido, John -colocando énfasis a mi nombre.

–Sherlock, él tiene razón. -Le indique- Mejor esperemos mañana o te matare. –señale su mejilla morada por el golpe de la mañana, además no me sentía bien. Mi mente estaba hecha trizas, mi corazón agitado y mi cuerpo estaba apunto de mostrar que significaba eso.

–Bien. -se agarro la mejilla con la marca del golpee- me iré a dormir a mi habitación –se levanto y le sonrió al joven.

Kilian lo miro sorprendido bajando sus brazos que había mantenido cruzados. Me metí en el camino de Holmes.

–¿A dónde piensas que vas? -le pregunte bloqueando la puerta

Suspiro, rodando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza.

–John, no me gusta repetir cosas que son tan obvias -se encogió de los hombros-. Pero veo que tendré que hacerlo. Me voy a mi habitación -señalo la puerta de Kilian- esa que esta ahí cruzando.

Observe desde mi posición a Kilian, quien se mordió los labios, bajo la mirada y se agarro la cabeza.

–Es cierto… -comento viéndonos de reojo- es su habitación.

Sherlock inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha posando sus ojos sobre mí, en señal de que lo deje pasar.

–¡No! -Mencione en voz fuerte, como si aun estuviera en mis tiempos de la milicia y les ordenara a los soldados- esa habitación –apunte con mi pulgar- es de Kilian –le había hecho la promesa que nadie lo iba a sacar y lo cumpliré- si quieres dormir –le apunte el sofá- regrésate a donde estabas –Sherlock puso cara de estupefacto al igual que Kilian, que luego sonrió por mi comentario- ire por la Sra. Hudson por sabanas y almohadas.

–Pero John -antes que Sherlock argumente algo lo interrumpí

–Si quieres quedarte a vivir aquí -apunte al piso- dormirás ahí –nuevamente al sofá- o puedes regresarte a donde estuviste viviendo por estos años.

Sherlock cerró su boca sin decir más y como niño regañado se fue al sofá. Se cruzo de brazos, se acostó en forma fetal dándonos la espalda.

No pude evitar que se escape una risita por aquella escena, él no cambio para nada. Kilian trataba de aguantarse la risa mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar algo para cenar.

–¿Quieres cenar Sherlock? -me acerque hacia él

Solo movió su mano, no supe entender esa seña por lo que incline mi cabeza para que oiga su respuesta. En ese momento Sherlock se giro hacia mi… nuestras narices se rozaron, nuestra respiración se combinaba y nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos.

–Sher… -sentí su mano detrás de mi cabeza empujándola hacia él.

–¡Hay pollo! -escuche como Kilian acento el plato sobre la mesa. Juraría que lo aporreo apropósito- también para sandwiches -sacaba todo de manera escandalosa.

Holmes lo miro de reojo sin decir nada y sin cambiar su posición. Nuevamente poso sus ojos sobre mí.

–Bien, preparare uno para ti -dije separándome de él- mh –trague saliva- te sigue gustando con jamón, queso, lechuga –comencé a decir ingredientes al azar sin saber si los tenemos en la nevera.

–No me interesan los ingredientes -respondió incorporándose en el sofá- lo que me gustan de los sandwiches es tu…–me sonrió como un niño que hizo una travesura haciéndose pasar por angelito- forma de hacerlo. Le da sazón.

He de admitir que esas palabras hicieron que me sonroje y que mi corazón se acelere hasta que menciono que los preparo bien, hizo que me ría de la vergüenza por lo mismo.

–Bueno… gracias. -Me fui hacia la mesa donde estaba kilian sentado viéndonos fijamente- entonces quieres ¿uno o dos? –comencé a untar la mayonesa.

Sherlock tenía una sonrisa de victoria, se levanto de su lugar y se vino con nosotros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay que adaptarse al entorno**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar. Aun soy nueva y tal vez les respond veces a su mismo mensaje, disculpen.

* * *

Ya habían pasado días de que Sherlock regreso a la vida…

Mejor dicho a mí vida nuevamente.

Poco a poco los demás se fueron enterando de la noticia. Recuerdo como entró Lestrade en el momento que los cuatros nos encontrábamos desayunando, su visita fue para platicarme de lo que había encontrado sobre Kilian.

–John, les traigo buenas noticias -entró seguido de Sally Donovan- ¡pero que…! –Se quedo con la boca abierta, se tallo los ojos tratando de ver si no era una ilusión- ah…

No pudo hablar, solo señalo a Sherlock que desayunaba un coctel de frutas. Donovan estaba pálida, en shock. Ella se sentó en el piso… o más bien se dejo caer por la impresión.

–Vamos, parecen que vieron un fantasma -les dije entre una risa e ironía. No sabía como explicar.

Kilian se acerco a Sally ayudándola a levantarse y a que vaya al sillón para descansar. Mientras Lestrade caminaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado, por momentos se detenía y apuntaba a Holmes, llevándose su mano izquierda sobre la cadera y mantenía su boca abierta intentando escupir palabras. La Sra. Hudson sirvió té para Donovan.

–Vaya, esto me parece divertido -comento Sherlock arqueando las cejas y haciendo mueca- de seguro ambos están pensando: "es una ilusión" o "¿estas vivo?" –agito sus manos tratándolos como a la niña que le pidió su ayuda para encontrar a su conejo- no voy a repetir la historia, que te la cuente John. –movió su mano en forma negativa y luego me señalo.

–Sra. Hudson mejor el Brandy -le pedí y ella fue a buscarlo-. Entiendo que Sally este así –les servía un sorbo de brandy que la Sra. Hudson amablemente trajo, para que recuperen el color- es obvio que Greg se entero por Mycroft.

Lestrade me vio confundido creo que se dio cuenta que su teatro fue descubierto, Sherlock me observo con una mirada rara.

–¿A que te refieres John? -Pregunto Greg- Me acabo de enterar o de que otra forma mi cara estuviera pálida –era verdad, el había perdido el color que recupero con la bebida.

–Y yo de tu secretito -tome un poco del brandy- tú y Mycroft…. -sonreí por la ironía mientras bebía de mi vaso.

Lestrade con cara de confusión indescriptible, luego miro a Sherlock tratando que le responda.

–Obviamente, el no sabía nada de esto -comento Sherlock.

–No se de que me hablan, solo quiero que me expliquen como es que sobreviviste -replico Lestrade

–Ni la muerte te quiere cerca, ¿eh? Freak -apunto Sally.

Kilian oculto su risa ante ese comentario.

Tuve que hacer un resumen de 10 min para explicar a todos como Sherlock Holmes engaño a Moriarty y a la misma muerte.

–Entonces inspector, -dijo Sherlock desde su lugar- ¿Cuándo me traes un caso?

–Me alegra que estés vivo y entusiasmado con trabajar comento -Greg extendiendo la mano hacia Sherlock, quien solo miro arqueando la ceja.

Tosí para que entendiera con mi mirada que le corresponda.

–¡Oh! -exclamo levantándose y sosteniéndola- entonces, ¿me tienes un caso?

–Lo único que tenemos de caso misterioso, es lo que ocurre frente a tus nariz -respondió.

–¡Es cierto!, dijiste que tenías buenas noticias. -exclamé

–John, no me dijiste que estabas en un caso. -menciono la Sra. Hudson- ¿fue antes o ahora que llego Sherlock?

–Ah… antes. -respondí olvidándome que le ocultamos la verdad.

–Bien, encontré un testigo -comunico Lestrade dándose cuenta- uno que pudo distinguir mejor a las siluetas. Hemos tomado las descripciones ahora comenzaremos a buscarlos y si lo atrapamos podremos dar con la banda. –su explicación fue breve para que no nos descubran.

Sherlock se abrocho el saco negro que tenia ocultando su camisa blanca mientras escuchaba y observaba a Kilian, quien mostraba una sonrisa con alivio.

–Mmm es interesante -se acerco a Kilian poniéndose de frente a él- por cierto inspector -comento sin dejar de ver al pobre chico que tenia su cara de incomodidad porque Holmes violaba su espacio- el testigo apareció ayer ¿verdad?.

–Si –respondió Greg.

–Oh… -el joven se acerco a Donovan estirando sus manos- bien… me atraparon -rodo los ojos con un tono de fastidio y las expresiones en los rostros de nuestros compañeros de extrañeza no se oculto.

–¿Por qué dices eso muchacho? -pregunto el inspector

–Porque según Holmes -respondí- Kilian lo planeo… al menos eso insinúa.

Ambos mirados a Sherlock quien tenía sus ojos posando sobre Kilian mientras que la Sra. Hudson me veía confundida.

–John, cariño. ¿De que hablan? -me pregunto

–Ahora le explico con mejores detalles -respondí con una sonrisa y sosteniendo su mano.

–Creo que tus deducciones fueron lo único que se enterraron –Greg se cruzo de brazos haciendo una mueca de desaprobación

–¿Cómo es posible que creas eso freak? -Sally abrazo al chico

–Solo lo hace para que Kilian abandone su habitación -agregue.

–¡Eres todo un egoísta! -lo señalo Donovan

Holmes solo hizo una mueca de desagrado por él regaño.

–¡Ni si quieras tienes pruebas! -Donovan se volvió la defensora- Si realmente tus deducciones y tu titulo del "único detective consultor en el mundo" –hablo con énfasis y sarcasmo, alzando las manos mientras las agitaba- realmente te funcionan deberías haber conseguido pruebas. –le señalo.

Sherlock solo escuchaba y la veía fijamente, sentía que estaba molesto por la duda que le han dejado encima.

–Sally -la hablo Lestrade- mejor ven con nosotros a visitar nuevamente al testigo para que lo escuches por sus propias palabras el relato y descubras algo que omitimos.

… -suspire mientras cruzaba los brazos.

–Déjame los datos para ir solo -respondió Holmes.

Lestrade escribió en un papel la dirección y me la entrego. Me miro fijamente haciendo un gesto de negación hacia la actitud de Sherlock. Mientras Donovan le dejo sus datos a Kilian en caso que Sherlock se vuelva loco y le intente hacer algo. Posteriormente ambos dejaron el departamento. En cuanto se fueron me acerque a la Sra. Hudson para platicarle el problema junto con Kilian para que conozca la historia al igual que Sherlock.

Poof… -me deje caer en el sofá después de horas de hablar con la Sra. Hudson que se altero por el miedo- pensé que iba ser una mañana tranquila… -me dije a mí mismo.

Desde que Sherlock apareció nuevamente a mi vida… esta no ha tomado tranquilidad.

La noche en que cenamos los tres haciendo solo unos sándwiches parecía que estaban peleando en quien corta mejor el jamón… unta la mayonesa… para que al final tenga que pedir una pizza porque terminaron tirando todo sobre la mesa.

Y al día siguiente se peleaban por quien usaba el baño antes o quien decidía el programa de la tele… o lo peor cuando me sentaba en el sofá quedaba atrapado entre los dos.

A veces Sherlock se acostaba poniendo su cabeza sobre mis piernas en ese momento me paraba empujándolo y dejando que caiga; en otra ocasión cuando intentaba levantarme, colocaba sus piernas sobre las mías para impedirlo.

–John, vamos. -Se paro frente de mí- tenemos que llegar a interrogar al testigo.

–Ve, tú sólo. -le respondí.

–Sabes que quieres ir, necesitas la emoción nuevamente -argumento.

–No, gracias. -Agarre un periódico para comenzar a leer- quiero aprovechar que hay tranquilidad en la casa

Me quito el periódico de las manos y lo tiro.

–Se que extrañas el peligro, la adrenalina que corría por tus venas y sobretodo escribir en tu blog que no has hecho desde de… -giro el rostro para otro lado- mi muerte.

Suspire porque era verdad. Extraño todo eso. En cuanto Sherlock se paro frente de mí, miles de emociones se encontraron y uno de ellos es el deseo de la adrenalina.

Sherlock sonrió porque sabía mi respuesta en cuanto me levante.

–Tenemos que escuchar cada palabra precisa -comento mientras salíamos para la calle- al inspector le dio una versión pero a mí me puede dar otra.

–John, ¿se van? -Kilian estaba parado en la acera.

Afirme con la cabeza mientras Sherlock llamaba un taxi.

–Ok. ¿Te espero para cenar? -pregunto

–No. -mire a Sherlock que abordaba el taxi y me llamaba- luego nos vemos.

Aborde al taxi junto a Sherlock, quien miraba su móvil.

–Cuidado dental "Marylebone" -menciono sin dejar su celular- esta a cuatro cuadras de la estación Baker Street y de los autobuses, nuestra casa queda a dos cuadras antes. –me mostro el mapa de su móvil- el testigo es alguien que cruza en nuestra puerta a diario. Exactamente a las 8 am y se retira a las 3 pm. El día que entraron a la casa era a las 10 pm aproximadamente y según lo que le menciono al inspector ese día le toco salir tarde. Estuve observando los horarios y cierran a las 9 pm. –me miro- ¿a que hora abandonaste la casa? –me pregunto

–Mmm -trate de recordar mientras le devolvía su móvil- la película era a las 11 pm… salí de la casa a las 9.30 –respondí.

Holmes solo se cruzo de brazos, arqueo la ceja, hizo una mueca de desagrado y vio hacia la ventana.

–¿No es más fácil entrevistar al testigo en su trabajo? -pregunte

–Lo hare más tarde -el taxi se detuvo en una casa blanca de puertas de madera y rejas negras- llegamos.

Me baje de primero, Sherlock salió dirigiéndose a la entrada mientras se llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos y observaba todo fijamente con su porte serio y varonil. Me acerque a él en cuanto le pague.

–Sabes John, los villanos no importa si tienen el mayor intelecto del mundo… siempre cometen un error -abrió la reja.

–Lo sé, tu cometes algunos -respondí siguiéndolo.

Toco la puerta y una sirvienta salió del lugar. Era joven aproximadamente de unos 25 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, sus mejillas rojas como manzanas resaltaban ante su piel blanca. Si ella quería podría ser una modelo o actriz por tan hermosa figura.

–¿En que puedo ayudarles caballeros? -pregunto con un tono angelical.

–Queremos hablar con el Sr. Rutherford -respondió Holmes

–Claro, pasen. -Nos llevo ante una sala de muebles rojos con paredes blancas y cuadros abstractos- ¿con que nombre los presento? -pregunto nuevamente

–Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. Hammish Watson –respondió.

La chica sonrió y se fue por su jefe, dejándonos sentados en un sofá.

–¿Hammish? -le pregunte curioso- Nunca me has llamado por mi segundo nombre.

–Eso puede cambiar -sonrío.

A los pocos minutos entro un hombre viejo entre 45 y 50 años, con canas regadas por su cuero cabelludo. Era un hombre regordete.

–Sr. Rutherford, supongo. -Hablo Holmes- me envió la policía para entrevistarlo nuevamente en cuanto a su testimonio –sonrió inclinándose hacia el hombre que se sentó enseguida en cuanto entro.

–Si, señor -respondió- con mucho gusto puedo contarles lo que vi.

–¿Y responder preguntas? -agrego Holmes

–Claro. -contesto Rutherford

–Por favor, comience -indico mi nuevamente colega, ya que me pidió retomar el trabajo- No deje de omitir hasta lo más insignificante. –estiro las piernas y unió las yemas de los dedos posándolos en sus labios.

–Bien -llamo a su doncella y con una señal le indico que traiga bebidas- como le dije al inspector de la policía, salí de mi trabajo y camine hacia el metro. Como siempre es mi paso cruzar por la casa o más bien esa calle.

La chica trajo las bebidas y el hombre tomo un poco de té, mientras que mi compañero lo observaba.

–Cuando cruzaba exactamente por la calle -prosiguió- dos personas salieron de la casa corriendo y uno de ellos choco conmigo al grado de golpearme en mi hombro ya que caí al piso. No se detuvieron para asegurarse si estaba bien. Me levante como pude y llegue a la estación. Es todo lo que he visto señores.

–Muy bien. -Sherlock se acomodo en su lugar- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de trabajar en Marylebone?

–5 años señor -dijo nuestro anfitrión.

–¿Conoce a las personas que viven ahí? -pregunto mirándome de reojo

Se que un matrimonio gay vive en el lugar-respondió

–¡¿Matrimonio gay?! -exclame sorprendido y molesto.

Ambos me vieron y puse cara como de asco, prefiero que piensen que soy un homofóbico a que digan que soy uno.

–Pero ¿establecido conversación con ellos? O ¿los conoce de rostro? -insistió en las preguntas aunque era claro la respuesta.

–He saludado a la señora que vive con ellos -respondió- pero nada más.

–¿Me podría repetir su horario de trabajo? -nuevamente en el interrogatorio

–Mi turno varia -comento- tengo semanas en las que estoy de 8 am a 3 pm a veces me a tocado d pm, en otras ocasiones me a tocado cubrir todo un día.

–Entonces a usted le toco cubrir el horario d pm esa noche -menciono mi compañero- interesante. ¿Se acuerda la hora en la que se cruzo con ellos?

–Cerré el consultorio a las 9 pm. Me retire con mi colega a las 9.20 en que hacíamos cuentas y recogíamos todo para dejar listo para el día siguiente. Por lo tanto camine hacia la estación del metro debió ser alrededor de las 9.30 o 9.40, ya que a mi edad tardo mucho en caminar. Llego alrededor a las 10.15 pm. -nos comento.

–Me imagino que para su trabajo tiene que retirarse muy temprano de su casa -agrego mi colega

No. El fresco me hace enfermar por lo salgo un poco tarde y en mis horarios se reflejan, por eso cubro doble turno en ocasiones. –respondió.

Sherlock bajo cada una de sus manos a sus piernas para apoyarse y levantarse.

–Muy bien creo que es todo -sonrió- vamos Watson. Muchas gracias Sr. Rutherford –se giro para salir- ¡oh! Una cosa más -se volteo hacia el odontólogo- ¿que días descansa? –interrogo.

–Por el golpe estoy descansando -contesto.

–¿Y como es que se entero que la Scotland Yard buscaba testigos? -hizo una ultima pregunta

–Al día siguiente fui al consultorio para que miren el moretón y me entere de lo ocurrido pero el dolor no me dejo ir enseguida, ayer que me sentía mejor me fui a denunciarlos. -respondió.

–Por ultimo, ¿cuando regresa al consultorio? Es que tengo una muela que quiero sacarme -agrego- no conozco dentistas y por desgracia de este problema, a usted si.

–El próximo lunes estaré a las 3 pm pero tengo citas pendientes, si quiere puedo sacarle la cita y la muela cuando quiera. -agrego.

–Ok, lo pensare… -hizo una cara de angustia- aun no me convence… me dan miedo desde niño. Pero muchas gracias, hasta luego.

Ambos abandonamos el lugar abordando un taxi que cruzaba en la puerta en ese momento.

–Dime John -hablo mientras viajamos en el taxi- dime que has notado. Quiero ver que tu mente aun esta en forma… -ladeo la cabeza- aunque lo dudo desde que llegue me has demostrado lo contario

Lo mire molesto, luego negué con la cabeza observando el paisaje por la ventana tranquilizándome.

–… bien -suspire- uhm… mmm –gire mi rostro hacia él que tenia sus ojos en mí, se relamía los labios y su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre su mejilla del mismo lado.- Obviamente el hecho que nunca nos hemos visto… -pensaba- mmm la hora en que se topo con ellos. Creo que es todo.

–Bien estas casi en lo cierto. -confirmo Holmes- según el trabaja desde hace 5 años y siempre toma el mismo trayecto. Se debió haber cruzado con alguno de nosotros en algún momento y si sale almorzar la única cafetería cercana es la que esta bajo nuestro piso. Por cuestiones de salud llega tarde a su trabajo por lo que imagino va en taxi, pero ¿Por qué no lo toma de regreso cuando se va? Simplemente por que tiene su propio auto. Por su respiración note que se agita al hablar por eso tomaba agua y era conciso en informar –comento

–¿Auto? -Lo mire inquieto- ¿de donde has sacado eso?

–Había un Megane 2012 en su entrada, tu hubieras dicho que era de algún vecino o de cualquier persona pero tenia en la placa: "DID RUT FOR HER" lo cual significa: "Hizo rutina para ella" pero si acomodamos las palabras: "Rutherfordid" significa "Rutherford lo hizo". -explico

Comencé a reirme por aquel comentario

–Eso no explica nada -entre carcajadas

–También le quite sus llaves de conducir que dejo colgadas en el llavero -río mostrando el trofeo.

–Jaja tu no cambias, viejo amigo -sin querer volver a decirle "amigo" y él solo me sonrió.

–Otra cosa curiosa es que él teniendo dinero trabaja en un consultorio, si es odontólogo de profesión puede poner uno propio, pero ¿Por qué trabaja en uno lejos? -Puso una duda sobre el testimonio- además menciono que fue golpeado por uno de los malhechores, por su complexión y edad lo debieron ayudar los transeúntes para levantarlo. Mi querido doctor, usted por su profesión sabe que si el golpe fue fuerte como para enviarlo a reposo, debió haber llamado un taxi para ir al hospital y no ido a la estación luego a su casa. –Lo escuchaba atentamente- deténgase en la siguiente –ordeno al taxista.

–Tienes razón -respondí al mismo tiempo que el taxista nos baja en un parque

Como siempre pague al bajar y Sherlock siguió hablando mientras lo seguía caminando.

–Por otra parte, pudo venir hasta aquí para mostrar su justificante para faltar al trabajo ¿pero no para llegar a la policía? -Se puso de pie frente al consultorio dental- ahora sigue encontrar otra veracidad –me sonrió y con sus ojos señalo tras la puerta de cristal a una chica que ha de ser la recepcionista.- es tu turno para hacer las averiguaciones pero… -me vio fijamente cambiando su expresión a decepción y luego hizo un soplido- olvídalo… solo has lo que tengas que hacer.

Entramos al lugar y como siempre Sherlock se puso a caminar observando en silencio con una mirada fija, tocando revistas, muebles y cuanta cosa este cerca de sus dedos alargados. Por mi parte me acerque a la bella recepcionista, morena de cabello largo y negro como sus ojos, tenia una blusa abotonada de color blanco y una falda negra.

–Buenas tardes -me acerque más y pude ver su nombre en un gafete- ah… Mary. –Señale su nombre- disculpa, tengo una cita con el Dr. Rutherford para mi amigo.

–El Dr. Rutherford se encuentra en discapacidad hasta el lunes regresa -miro su portafolio- y no esta libre hasta el miércoles todas las citas se movieron para ese día. –ladeo su cabeza hacia mi-¿no te aviso el otro recepcionista?

–¡Oh! -mire a Sherlock molesto y negando con la cabeza y lo señale- de seguro cancelo su cita porque no quiere que le saquen la muela –la voltee a ver- luego se queja del dolor y tengo miedo que se infecte.

–Me imagino que el dolor de muela… les estorba -mucho insinuó que éramos pareja

–No somos pare… -sherlock llego tomándome de la cintura y mirando con desprecio a la mujer

–Tu cara de molestia es porque de seguro te enteraste que cancele -puso ojos de cachorro- lo siento -me beso la mejilla- ¿puede hacerme una cita para el miércoles con el Dr. Rutherford –me mantenía pegado a su cintura y yo estaba más que molesto tratando de separarme- a las 4 pm?

–El doctor solo estará disponible esta semana de 8 am a 3 pm -respondió- hasta la siguiente semana esta disponible en la tarde.

–Ni modos Hammish -me beso en el cuello dejándome rojo por la vergüenza y erizado por el tacto de sus labios- tendrás que seguir usando protección para no infectarme –dijo a mí oído con una voz sensual que incluso la recepcionista se quedo con la boca abierta y comenzó a mirar su portafolio de citas.

–Si quiere esta la Dra. Timothy disponible a esa hora -no separaba sus ojos del libro.

–No, gracias. Me desagrada que me toque una mujer y el doctor es de mi confianza -me tomo de la mano- vamos Hammish –salimos de ahí.

Me solté de Sherlock, molesto por su actitud incluso se veía calmado como si para él fuera algo normal. Me observo sin decir palabras.

–Por lo que averiguamos confirmamos parte de la historia. -Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su saco- excepto que ese día el estaba en el turno de la mañana –me mostro una fotografía de su celular de la tabla de horarios aun sin cambiar.- tenemos un testigo comprado. Le pediré a Lestrade que me de el retracto hablado para repartirlo entre mi red de vagabundos.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa, pase molesto subiendo directamente a mi habitación.

–John, -Sherlock venia detrás- espera. -me sostuvo del brazo- hagas lo que hagas no escribas nada de esto hasta que lo resolvamos –me miro fijamente- y sobretodo no le digas a ese –puso cara de indignado en solo pensar en Kilian.

Hice un movimiento de forcejeo para que me suelte

–¡Déjame Sherlock! -Reclame- Estoy molesto por lo que hiciste frente a esa mujer –sherlock me vio con tristeza- no debiste haber hecho -quería usar la cara de cachorro otra vez pero esta no se lo iba a pasar.

–Lo siento… -bajo la mirada- pero si hacia algo que le ponga nerviosa iba a soltar más información…

Subió escalones y se metió al recibidor.

Permanecí en mi habitación mientras me calmaba pero no podía… en mi piel estaba la sensación de los labios de Sherlock reiniciando esos besos y cuando cerraba los ojos me imaginaba que sus labios bajaban por otra zona de mi cuerpo. Al abrir, todo desaparecía. Me levante y caminaba en círculos en mi alcoba. Sentí hambre y decidí ir a prepararme algo para almorzar o ir a comprarlo.

Bajaba por las escaleras cuando escuche la puerta que se cerraba y que luego subían, era Sherlock. Ambos nos encontramos y entramos al recibidor, permanecí callado mientras me dirigía a la cocina debido a que me encontraba incomodo por la sensación de sus labios.

–Fui a devolver las llaves -menciono dejándose caer en su sillón- y como te dije estaba en lo cierto. Abrí su vehículo dejando las llaves adentro y luego rompí el cristal, intercambie ropa con uno de mis vagabundos y le dije que grite que están robando un vehículo. –tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción- para mí suerte el señor salió desesperado a ver si no era el suyo y encontró "sus llaves olvidaras".

–Vaya -respondí sin quitar mi vista de la estufa mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

–¿Sopa? -menciono- prefiero comida china.

Lo mire con mi cara de molestia porque ya había comenzado a cocinar.

–Debiste haberme dicho antes de que lo prepare -seguí con la sopa de letras- además es una sorpresa para que te entretengas

Respiro hondo, giro los ojos como viendo para el techo y luego se relamió los labios.

–Creo que ya se que sopa haces -menciono- de letras. Y antes que preguntes como lo supe. Sabes muy bien que me pongo a jugar con ellas contando cuantas letras caben en mi tazón y cuantas veces se repite una o falta.

–Y te pones a crear crucigramas con ellos -le sonreí sentándome frente a él.

Se río porque era verdad. Nuevamente sonó su móvil… ese gemido.

–¡Ese sonido es desagradable! -Me queje señalando su móvil- más te vale que lo quites o lo cambies. Porque no respondo.

–Es solo un sonido -argumento- además cuando te acuestas con… -torció los labios- mujeres –leyó el mensaje, al cual respondió con un resoplido de indignación.- lo escuchas.

–Quita ese sonido -ordene mientras me agarraba la frente para masajearla ya que sonó por segunda vez.

–Si me deshago de él -sus ojos estaban sobre su móvil- ¿te deshaces de Kilian? –alzo la vista para verme

–¡No es lo mismo! -Replique- Kilian no es alguien desagradable y no es una cosa de intercambio.

–A mí me resulta desagradable como a ti el sonido de "La mujer" -por fin confeso que era ella. Siempre lo supe pero lo negó- además es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella –lanzo su móvil que dio un giro en el aire cayendo en sus manos.

–Ah… -me levante de mi sitio- tienes un móvil que te dejo o ¿no? -sentí un enojo con su respuesta por lo que camine a mover la sopa- pero creo que extrañas su sonido… digo su voz –mientras movía la comida con una mano, la otra tenia agarrada la parte donde el rozo sus labios- siéntate junto a la mesa, ahora te sirvo. –buscaba tazones para la comida.

Sentí un soplido detrás de mi nuca, un peso sobre mi hombro. Era Sherlock detrás de mí apoyándose.

–Mira -me mostro su móvil exactamente la carpeta de sonidos- es este el único sonido que te enfada ¿verdad? –lo elimino frente a mis ojos y gire mi rostro frente a él, estando nuestros labios a unos centímetros.

–Sher…sherlock -dije hipnotizado por esos ojos azules místicos que poseía- estas muy cerca de mí.

–¿Eso te molesta? -se pego más a mi rostro que si no fuera por nuestras narices nos hubiéramos besado.

–¡Si! ¡Invades mi espacio! -trate de empujarlo pero tenia una mirada imponente que me intimidaba, me sentía nervioso.

–La sopa se va a quemar -se separo de mí apagando la estufa y regresando a su lugar como si nada.

Serví a cada uno la sopa, refresco de cola para mí y para Holmes agua mineral; no le gustaba tener muchos químicos en su cabeza… que no sea droga o nicotina.

–Compremos un perro -menciono mientras soplaba su comida- lo llamaremos Tobi y de preferencia que sea un sabueso, para que nos sirvan en los casos.

–¿Perro? -Pregunte confuso- si sabes que un perro dependiendo la raza es el cuidado. También debes sacarlo a pasear mínimo dos veces al día, aparte para sacarlo a hacer sus necesidades –levantaba un dedo para enumerar lo que le decía- de igual forma hay que entrenarlo y como estamos todo el tiempo fuera la Sra. Hudson no va a querer cuidarlo recuerda su frase: "no soy tu sirvienta, solo tu casera". Además está el sonido de sus ladridos que se escuchara fuerte por el espacio del departamento por lo que te sacara de tu concentración y ellos requieren mucha atención.

El comía mientras hablaba de porque no podemos tener un perro, luego dejo la sopa sacando las letras G, A, T, O. señalándomelo con los ojos.

–¿Gato? ¿Quieres un gato? -pregunte sorprendido.

–Los gatos son autosuficientes -formo la palabra a lado de "gato"- con una caja de arena hacen sus necesidades, ellos salen y entran cuando quieren, son cazadores de roedores o lagartijas por lo tanto la Sra. Hudson no se quejara, -enumeraba con sus dedos- se la pasan durmiendo todo el día y eso, no molesta.

–Los gatos piden que les abras para salir o entrar -le replique- ellos son traviesos, se suben en todas partes mientras más alto es el lugar más estarán ahí; por lo que se colgaran de tus experimentos como los maniquís que cuelgas, se subirán a la mesa de tu laboratorio ya que son osados y piensan que en todas las mesas hay comida. Son territoriales por lo tanto se acostaran en tu sofá e incluso marcaran su territorio en cualquier parte; eso puede perjudicar a tus pruebas. –Sherlock estaba con los brazos cruzados con las piernas estiradas, los cachetes inflados y los labios torcidos como a un niño regañado- a todo esto ¿Por qué quieres una mascota ahora?

–Porque si consigo una mascota de tu agrado, tal vez puedas deshacerte de Kilian -retomo su comida.

Casi me atraganto con la mía, aporre mis manos sobre la mesa y salte de mí lugar.

–¡Estamos hablando de una persona no de animales! -¿Por qué no me lo imagine?- ¡No es una mascota! –le reclame molesto mientras que el se veía tranquilo, solo levanto una ceja.

–Bueno ya veo el problema, -agito su mano para tranquilizarme- tienes un problema paternal con él. -me señalo con su dedo al levantarse de golpe- a tu edad te preocupa no tener una familia por eso buscas a … -ladeo la cabeza- mh una mujer para cumplirlo –se volvió a su lugar- pero lo tengo solucionado.

–¿Cómo? -en un tono sarcástico- tal vez no metiéndote en mis relaciones amorosas –mencione con éxtasis.

Sherlock escribió una nueva palabra: "Hammish"

–Mi nombre -lo mire con la boca abierta y apuntando al nombre.

–Cuando estábamos con la mujer -tenia que mencionarla- dijiste que Hammish es un buen nombre para niña o niño, eso me dedujo que quieres una familia. –Sonrió- Mycroft nos puede ayudar en adoptar un hijo.

–¡Mycroft que! -podría sentir como mi corazón se agito

–Tendré que hacer una prueba de IQ a cada niño que tenga características físicas a alguno de nosotros, de preferencia de 7 años en adelante. Así no le explicamos de su procedencia y porque nuestras ausencias por los casos. -Mi quijada ya estaba por el suelo- prefiero un niño. Si es una chica, al menos que sea como "La mujer" –no se que me molestaba más la mención de ella o que diga lo de la adopción- podrá trabajar en investigaciones sin problemas por el amor hasta que forme una familia pero me temo que tardara en hacerlo. -¿acaba de reconocer que es celoso y protector?- un chico por su cuenta puede seguir soltero como nosotros hasta que encuentre a alguien de quien no pueda separarse y se preocupe por esa persona especial –me vio directo a los ojos.- pero como siempre tenemos piezas o mejor dicho cuerpos mutilados eso no nos ayudara para adoptar. Pero tenemos a Mycroft que nos ayudara si no le mencionas a Lestrade que mi hermano esta enamorado de él.

–¿Qui…quieres decir que no lo sabe? -no sabia que responder ante esas cosas.

–No. Si quieres que nos dejen adoptar guarda silencio -puso su índice sobre mis labios en cuanto se puso sobre la mesa quedando exactamente sobre mi comida- lo único que debemos hacer es –puso sus manos en el respaldo de mi silla dejándome atrapado en medio de ambos- casarnos… -menciono al oído.

–¡Que! ¡¿Que chingados te pasa?! -Di un salto de la molestia haciendo que Holmes tire mi sopa- ¡Tu estas loco! ¡¿O que puta madre te sucede?! ¡¿Te has propuesto chingarme la vida y la de Kilian por diversión?! -comencé a reclamarle. Mi cara estaba roja de seguro pero no sabia si de rabia o la vergüenza que me hace pasar.

–John, -se bajo de la mesa- ¿de que otra forma podemos tener hijos?

¡Con una mujer! y… y ¡Lo mencionas como si fuera a tener hijos contigo! –le apunte

En eso oímos como alguien subía corriendo las escaleras y era Kilian quien se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros. Dios quiera que no nos haya escuchado. Se veía molesto, volteo hacia Sherlock y le dio un puñetazo en la cara derribándolo por la fuerza y luego se fue a su recamara sin decir nada solo se escucho el golpe de la puerta cerrada con furia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Justificación del nombre**

**Nota del autor: **Estoy llorando de la alegría por ver que tanta gente comenta mi fic T_T. Me encanta ver que les guste mi historia, ¿Cómo no tengo este resultado en los concursos de cuento corto? Veo que Kilian es "muuuy popular" entre ustedes XD, todo lo que sospechan de Kilian estará aclarado en un capitulo que hare sobre él. Por cierto, como ando con problemas existenciales (tesis) me tardare en subir capítulos. La razón por lo que siempre subía seguido era porque tenia hecho hasta el 6. Pero por tiempo no había podido subirlo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Sherlock estaba tirado en el piso y el culpable encerrado. Como pude ayude a Sherlock a que se siente en el sofá.

–Pon tu cabeza hacia atrás -me quite mi camisa de rayas blancas con negras- pondré esto para que absorba la sangre –Holmes ladeo la cabeza esquivando- ¡Sherlock no hagas eso! –lo regañe- ¡no ves que harás que sangre más!

Se quito el saco negro y con ello se limpiaba su propia sangre.

–No quiero tu camisa… -me dijo viéndome de reojo- me gusta mucho -agarro mi manga

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron. Él prefería manchar su ropa cara y de diseñador, porque he de decir que Holmes es excéntrico en cuanto a su ropa; antes que hacerlo con la mía. La cual era comprada en un super o mercado a mitad de precio, incluso estaba vieja.

–Has estado descuidándote -sentí la mano de Sherlock tocar mi abdomen- estas suave –creo que quiso decir gordo- estas sonrojado –sonrió a pesar de la sangre sobre su nariz.

Me hice para atrás ante eso. Pero en mi cuerpo sentía como si su mano se hubiera quedado colgada encima. Tosí. Me puse nuevamente mi camisa.

–Cof ah… creo -me acerque a la nevera- que necesitas hielo para el golpe –saque unos cubos de hielo colocándolos en una bolsa- mm… voy por la caja de primeros auxilios –le di el hielo sin verle a los ojos- ten. Ya regreso.

Salí directo al baño donde la Sra. Hudson deja para mí suerte la caja de primeros auxilios. Ahí me quede unos minutos enjuagando mi cara, respirando hondo y diciéndome: "solo te esta fastidiando".

Regrese a su lado y lo comencé a curar.

–Te lo mereces -reí mientras le pasaba el algodón- y muy bien ganado. De seguro oyó la plática. –Sherlock se cruzo de brazos y torció los labios- Hablare con él –lo mire seriamente- él se disculpara por esto –señale la puerta de Kilian y luego al pobre Holmes- tú también.

–No me voy a disculpar -inflo sus cachetes como niño terco

–Lo harás y se acabo -se mordió los labios en señal de que estaba aguantando una ofensa.

Me levante y fui a ver a Kilian. Toque su puerta, lo llame pero no me dio respuesta solo oí ruidos, nada más.

–No me escucha… -mencione con mis brazos cruzados y recargándome en el marco de la puerta- pff -resople, negué con la cabeza viendo a Holmes que comenzó a reírse.- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

–Que parecemos un matrimonio -dijo tranquilizando su risa o iba a volver a salir su sangre de la nariz- soy el papá que pelea con el hijo adolescente y tu la mamá que no sabe a quien a apoyar.

He de admitir que eso me saco una risa que trate de disimular pero no aguante.

–Y tú queriendo adoptar cuando tienes uno -me agarre detrás de la cabeza rascándome

Se escucharon sonidos de la puerta, Sherlock se levanto rápido y se asomo por la ventana.

–Son dos jóvenes, de la edad de Kilian -menciono.

–Iré a verlos -baje rápido.

La Sra. Hudson abrió la puerta por fuera dejándolos pasar.

–Oh John, querido. -Me llamo- estos chicos son compañeros de Kilian, vinieron a verlo. ¿Puedes llevarlos con él?

–Claro -respondí e indique a los chicos que me sigan.

Uno era de complexión gruesa, piel blanca y de ojos verdes. Cabello castaño y se veía recién rasurado. El cual se presento como Joel. El segundo, era un chico de color rapado, complexión delgada pero ejercitada, se podría ver musculo en los brazos. Era de la altura de Sherlock. Se llamaba Frederick.

–¿Vienen a hacer una tarea con Kilian? -Oh, dios… soy la madre.

–No -respondieron al mismo tiempo.

–Venimos a buscarlo -agrego Joel.

–¡Ah! Van a salir -mencione llegando hacia la puerta- Kilian –lo llame- tus amigos están aquí

Kilian abrió la puerta y saco una caja con sus cosas.

–Joel, ¿trajiste tu coche? -pregunto

–Sí, ya esta abierto. -respondió.

–Ok. Bajare esta caja -Kilian me ignoraba- Hay otras cajas, vayan bajándolas. –paso de largo con la caja.

–¿Kilian? -Le llame- disculpa, Frederick –me puse en medio del camino del chico que llevaba otra caja entre sus manos- me puedes decir ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico solo miro a su otro acompañante y luego a mí.

–Kilian nos llamo. Nos dijo que vengamos a ayudarlo a llevar sus cosas a un hotel que busco. -Respondió- Es todo lo que se. –Mire a Sherlock enojado.

El chico bajo enseguida cuando Kilian subió, se cruzaron la mirada y luego Kilian intento entra a su "ex habitación" pero lo sostuve del brazo.

–Kilian. ¿Por qué te vas? -le pregunte

… -bajo la vista, se mordió los labios.- ¡Por culpa de ese! –señalo a Sherlock gritando- ¡Contracto a un matón que me metió a la fuerza a su vehículo! –Mycroft…- Me dijo un montón de cosas: que estorbo. ¡Ah! También me dio esto –saco un fajo de billetes- "Es exactamente la cantidad que le pague a la Sra. Hudson" y "te meteré a testigos protegidos". –se acerco una vez más a Holmes, quien se había parado poniéndose firme mirándolo fijamente.

–Creo que entiendo todo -comente colocándome en medio.

–Si quieres que me vaya, pudimos hablarlo tranquilamente. -Se giro dándonos la espalda- ¡no mandar a tus matones! –agarro otra caja bajando rápido.

–¡¿Metiste a Mycroft en esto?! -era obvio, que Mycroft se invito solo a la fiesta. Sherlock miro para arriba muestra de que él no tuvo que ver.- Mycroft me va oír –ya estaba harto del metiche de su hermano- ¡Kilian! –baje las escaleras en cuanto vi que la puerta de la habitación se cerro tras el ultimo chico.

Salí a la calle llegando al mismo tiempo que Kilian se metía al vehículo.

–No puedes irte -le dije- corres peligro estando solo. Aquí te puedo ayudar porque Sherlock lo resolvería enseguida.

–Sherlock Holmes… -sonrió pero sus ojos decían que estaba en desacuerdo- ¿el Sr. Holmes quiere ayudarme? Ja… ja –se reía de forma sarcástica- el mismo Sr. Holmes que quiere sacarme, que dice que invente todo. –Negó con la cabeza y se metió al auto- Dr. Watson –siempre me dice John- gracias por todo –saco su mano por la ventana- no se preocupe, me cuidare y usted haga lo mismo.

El coche arranco, solo vi como se confundía entre los que están en la calle. Gire para meterme y pude ver la silueta de Sherlock asomándose por la ventana, luego desapareció tras la cortina. Subí rápido por las escaleras.

–¡Dame tu móvil! -le ordene molesto y extendiendo mi mano

Sherlock solo me observaba seriamente

–Son tus instintos paternales que hablan -rompió su silencio- ¿Por qué es importante para ti? –metió su mano en el bolsillo donde tenía el móvil.

–Le debo mucho a su padre -respondí- y mi deber de soldado es regresar eso. Además él esta en peligro.

–He oído, que le salvaste la vida a su padre. Por ello -dio un paso para atrás en cuanto vio que avance hacia él- su padre siempre te ayudaba y tú lo tomaste como deuda. –buscaba con la mirada como escapar.

–Así es -camine más hacia él- ahora dame tu móvil

–¿Por qué? -pregunto

–¡Solo quiero ver a quien mandaste mensaje! -me abalance a él antes que busque un escape.

–¡John! ¡Suéltame! -mencionaba ante el forcejeo.

–¡Lo haré si me das tu celular! -trataba de quitárselo a como diera lugar.

Él tenía una ventaja por su tamaño, pero yo tenía mi enojo acumulado. Hacia él y su hermano, sacaba el militar que vivía durmiendo en mí cuando era necesario y Sherlock sabía que podría ser peligroso.

–¡Lo tengo! -logre quitárselo y me quede sentado sobre él. Quien me miraba con resignación.- Ahora veamos a quien mandaste mensaje –revise su móvil y encontré sus ultimas conversaciones. Sherlock trataba de forcejar pero la sangre volvió a salir y tuvo que rendirse… estaba mareado.-

Como sospechaba, ya había hablado con Molly, él ultimo tiene la fecha de cuando le pedí salir a cenar. Mi número, también un desconocido de nombre Dean Lerri y él más reciente: Mycroft.

–Vaya, el más reciente es… Mycroft -Sherlock se veía molesto e indignado.- "He hablado con sr. O´donoghue al Dr. Watson no le gustara la idea" y veamos tu ultima respuesta: "No te presentes ahora ante él". Vaya, al final adviertes a tu hermano –Sherlock me empujo al piso y se puso sobre mí.

En su rostro se mostraba un enojo demasiado evidente. Su respiración era como la de un toro… agitado esperando el momento para lanzarme a sus cuernos. Me tomo de las muñecas. Pude ver como las venas se le notaban en el cuello y en su cara. Me arranco el teléfono de mis manos y lo aventó, solo escuche el sonido del móvil aporreándose en alguna parte de la habitación.

–Kilian esto… Kilian lo otro… -habla tratando de contenerse- ¡Estoy harto que lo nombres! ¡También soy importante -para ti! su nariz estaba nuevamente sobre la mía- ¡¿No te das cuenta que él tiene una obsesión contigo y utiliza tu amor paternal para llegar a ti?! -Sherlock Holmes se escuchaba celoso- John… -libero una de mis manos pero la sujeto con la otra mano- John… -puso su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro, podía sentir su respiración- John… -la mano que tenía libre la poso sobre mi pecho, sentía como clavaba sus dedos como si fueran garras- eres mío… -¿suyo? Mis latidos aumentaban al grado de acercarme al infarto, estaba inmóvil… con miedo… nunca lo había visto así- solo mío… John –separo su rostro de mi hombro y me vio con una mirada tierna. Volvió a soltar mi mano la cual tomo y la puso con su mejilla- Eres mío, solo mío John -¿estaba comenzando a llorar?- No te quiero compartir con nadie… -me soltó y se levanto- haz lo que quieras –salió del lugar y se metió en su antigua habitación, dejándome en el suelo.

–¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? -me pregunte estando en el piso, recuperando la respiración.

Había pasado horas… no sabría decir exactamente cuantas. Pero ya era de noche y Sherlock solo salía y entraba de la habitación. Creo que recapacito lo que hizo porque cada vez que nos cruzábamos miraba para otro lado o sedaba la vuelta para esquivarme. No pronunciaba ninguna palabra. En cuanto a mí… no sabia como verlo a los ojos… si con ira o tristeza.

–Saldré… -mencione en voz baja pero audible para él- cuando regrese… -lo mire- quiero verte aquí todavía

Sherlock abrió los ojos de asombro mientras decía lo último con una sonrisa. Era verdad… después de tanto tiempo de estar sin él, una parte de mí no quería perderlo.

–No pensaba irme a ningún lado -me sonrió con triunfo.

–Bien -le sonreí nuevamente. Me puse mi chamarra y salí para la calle.

Caminaba por las calles cuando el coche negro de Mycroft se detuvo frente de mí. Se abrió la puerta y de él salió el mismo Mycroft.

–¿Puedo acompañarlo en su caminata, Doctor? -pregunto mientras se apoyaba en su paraguas.

–¿En tu coche o a pie? Porque dudo que sepas usar las piernas. -Dije en forma sarcástica mientras lo miraba desafiante- sígueme si quieres –pase a su lado tranquilamente o mejor dicho tratando de contenerme el golpe que le debía.

Camino tranquilamente a mi lado, su paraguas estaba apoyado en el brazo derecho y la izquierda en su bolsillo.

–Es una hermosa noche -miro al cielo- tranquila como siempre, pero luego se vuelve peligrosa –negó con la cabeza-. Ha pesar de que ha inspirado a muchos poetas, a enamorados para recrear escenas románticas para recordar, los mejores espectáculos son bajo su luna. Que bello. –Suspiro- pero igual ha sido asociado al mal: brujería, crímenes… -bajo su cabeza- así veo en ocasiones a las personas, hermosas pero con un lado oscuro. –solo lo escuchaba en silencio mirando para todos lados… quería estar en presencia de personas o de lo contrario me iba a abalanzar hasta matarlo.- Doctor, ha escuchado esta frase: -se puso delante de mí- "el bien –señalo con su dedo índice- y el mal tienen el mismo rostro, todo depende de la época en que se cruza en el camino de cada ser humano". –Guardo un minuto de silencio mientras mostraba cara de confusión- ¿Qué opina de esto doctor?

–La noche si es hermosa, al igual de la frase -respondí encogiendo los hombros.

Giro los ojos indicándome que no era esa la respuesta. Suspiro.

–Me refiero que opina de que la gente -metió su mano a su bolsillo- es como una moneda –misma que saco y giro al aire- que tiene dos caras –me mostro ambos lados de la moneda.

–¿A que viene eso Mycroft? -le pregunte viéndolo desafiante en un tono serio

–No finja doctor Watson. Sabe para donde va esta conversación -me miro de igual modo- sabe muy bien que me refiero al joven O´donoghue.

–¿En serio? No me había fijado -le comente con sarcasmo- Mycroft… -me sobaba el arco de la nariz mientras fruncía mi ceño, respire hondo- estoy aguantándome las ganas de partirte tu pinche cara… -le sonreí- y créeme las ganas me sobran.

–¡mh! -sonrió- ¿Cómo lo hizo con Sherlock? Porque estoy enterado de su pelea con él por defender a aquel chico.

–Dime Mycroft, ¿Por qué le pediste que abandone la casa cuando pudiste ofrecerle dinero como a mí por información sobre Sherlock? -le pregunte luego de respirar nuevamente hondo.

–Porque es peligroso. -Respondió seriamente- creo que Sherlock te lo ha dicho una y otra vez.

Negué con mi cabeza mientras me mordía los labios para no insultarlo en plena calle. Gire mi rostro mientras el arqueaba una ceja, luego me agarre el cuello para masajearlo y abrí mi boca.

–El hermano mayor tiene que ayudar a su hermanito -¿Por qué a estos malditos hermanos se les ocurre hacerle eso a un niño?- a cambio de que no le diga nada a su amor platónico sobre sus sentimientos -Mycroft mostro molestia en la mirada- vaya… no se porque ustedes dicen eso sin pruebas… ¡Pero ya me están hartando! –le grite- no te voy a hacer nada Mycroft. Aunque te lo merezcas –saque mi móvil comencé a escribir.

–Mi querido doctor, usted sabe que mi hermano nunca falla. -sonrió con aire de triunfo- así que es seguro lo que afirma.

Mencionaba mientras enviaba un texto:

_Mycroft hizo que Kilian se fuera. Si algo le pasa va ser su culpa. –J.W_

–Greg nunca te va a querer porque estas gordo -le sonreí

La expresión de triunfo se le borro enseguida, tosió tal vez por los nervios de que le haya descubierto su secreto.

–No estoy gordo -sonó su móvil- he de suponer que hablo con él –siguió sonando- solo le advierto doctor, que mi hermano esta en lo correcto.

–Y yo te aseguro que Sherlock Holmes esta celoso -

el sonido de su móvil seguía- ¿no vas a contestarle? –Torció los labios y apago su móvil- una cosa te voy a decir –le señale- si te vuelves a meter con Kilian, le diré a Greg todo –me gire y salí de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Corrí buscando refugio y lo encontré tras la puerta del 221 B. respire hondo tratándome de calmar y escribí otro mensaje. Subí los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto, quería dormir y olvidar todo por hoy. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba con su ropa para dormir, cubierto con su bata azul, sentado sobre mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas, una mano sobre su rodilla derecha y con la otra golpeaba un lado de la cama mientras me indicaba que me sentada ahí junto a él…

Sherlock Holmes esperándome.

Me puse a su lado, me deje caer para atrás llevándome las manos a la cabeza y luego las puse cubriendo mi cara. Holmes seguía en silencio. Sentí como la cama se movía, quite mi mano de mi cara para ver si se paro pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo en la misma posición que yo, viéndome fijamente con esos ojos azules.

–John… -murmuro- John… -volvió a decir mientras se giraba un poco hacia mi quedando sobre su lado derecho- John… -estiro su mano libre para tomar una de las mías- te extrañe… -hablaba en un tono demasiado bajo, que si no fuera porque estoy a su lado, no lo hubiera escuchado- todo el tiempo pensaba en ti -coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla.

–¿En serio? -Eso último me sonrojo- entonces… ¿por qué me ocultaste tu muerte? –le pregunte con el corazón en la mano, vi que su mirada se puso triste.

–Porque aun no encontraba a Moran, no quería que te robe de mi lado -se sentó viéndome- ahora que él cree que estoy muerto podre buscarlo y acabar de una vez con él.

… -me senté frente a él siempre sobre la cama- Sherlock, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué esta pasando entre nosotros? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Sherlock solo me observo con una sonrisa y pude deducir que algo tramaba. Me agarro de la mano y me jalo hacia sus brazos, atrapándome entre ellos. Pude escuchar sus latidos… nunca me imagine que Sherlock Holmes tuviera un corazón, con latidos suaves y cálidos. Mi mano inconscientemente toco esa parte de su pecho, una parte de mí quería asegurarse que si estaba vivo, que si tenía un corazón y que posiblemente solo esta latiendo por mí. Me acurruque entre sus brazos.

–John… mírame -con su mano derecha tomo mi barbilla para que mis ojos se topen con los de él- así es, tengo corazón y late por ti –respondió a mis pensamientos de una forma tan suave- Me ocurre que me enamore de ti –mis ojos estaban abiertos en su totalidad- siempre has sido importante para mí, cada vez que te veía en peligro me ponía mal; todos se fijaron de mis sentimientos excepto yo, por eso era mi culpa que te usaran. -Puso su frente contra la mía- Yo que siempre he vivido lejos de los sentimientos, del contacto emocional, que había hecho un muro para que no cruce ninguna emoción... fue roto como una taza de té de porcelana al caer. Se rompió, tras tu apoyo, tu sonrisa, por seguir creyendo en mí. Te considere como mi único mejor amigo pero al estar lejos de ti, comencé a deprimirme. Mi mente no se podría concentrar en mis investigaciones, siempre dibujaba tu rostro con tu sonrisa, recreaba nuestros momentos y me hacia escuchar tu voz llamándome donde quiera que vaya, sin importar el disfraz que lleve.

–Sherlock… -murmure aun entre sus brazos. Los cual no sabía si era él, quien no dejaba que me escape o era yo, quien no quería irse de ellos.

–Eso ha cambiado Jhon -continuo- en mí. Tengo sentimientos y afortunadamente solo son por ti. Celos, amor, felicidad, tristeza y lujuriosa aparecen cuando te veo. Por eso no soporto a Kilian, porque él interfiere entre nosotros.

… -me quede callado mientras escuchaba lo que decía mientras sus labios se movían y se aproximaban.

–¿Qué somos? No lo se, es un caso que no quiero resolver por miedo a que la solución sea: separarnos. -Me pego nuevamente a su pecho- pero si quieres fingir que esto no ocurrió y quieres seguir como siempre: solo compañeros; estaré de acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no me abandones, no resistiré estar sin ti. –me abrazo fuertemente.

No sabía que decir ante todo eso, mi corazón estaba latiendo desesperamente, mi mente ya no razonaba, por lo cual mi cuerpo actuaba solo. Mis brazos acercaron más su cuerpo con el mío en un abrazo más cálido. Sherlock me volvió a tomar de la barbilla se inclino un poco para besarme. Ahora nuestros labios hacían lo mismo que nuestros cuerpos.

Sus besos eran suaves y cálidos, pienso que me ha engañado. Se ve que sabe besar porque lo hace perfectamente. Modifica el ritmo de la pasión transmitidos por sus besos conforme sentía que mi rostro se despegaba del suyo. Ahora su lengua estaba violando mi boca al entrar y dominar a la mía.

–Ah… ah -me separe de el tratando de buscar aire. Le eche un vistazo y sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, se relamía los labios, una y otra vez.- Sherlock… esto no… -antes de poder terminar de hablar, él me había asaltado sujetándome de las muñecas y besándome con más pasión.

–John… te necesito… -decía mientras baja por mi cuello con sus labios- recuerda que despiertas en mí la lujuria, que nadie más lo ha logrado. -Mordió mi cuello- te poseeré porque eres mío… -me soltó metiendo una mano debajo de mí camisa y besando mi lóbulo- solo mío John. –me susurro tras una mordida.

No lo aparte de mí. Debí hacerlo por que no soy gay, ni bisexual… soy hetero. Pero Sherlock es un maldito bastardo hijo de Satán, enviado a la tierra a tentar a la gente con su belleza, a hipnotizar con sus ojos azules y su aureola amarilla, a seducir con su voz imborrable, a corromperme en el pecado de la lujuria. Ahora puedo sentir sus dedos a largados… esos dedos finos de violinista… pellizcando mis pezones mientras mi respiración se agitaba y mis dedos… los de un medico, ex militar… feos y cortos… se enredaban en su cabello largo y rizado.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Maldito Sherlock Holmes, maldito ****deseo sexual!**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Muy bien el momento deseado ha llegado. Espero que les guste como a mí al escribirlo.

* * *

Estaba atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo, como mis dedos en su cabello. Lo que quedaba de mi dudosa heterosexualidad, quería escapar.

Si dudosa.

Porque no me gustaban los hombres, me enloquecían las mujeres; sobretodo las rubias con ojos azules que les hacían parecer ángeles.

Pero Sherlock…

Sherlock Holmes es otro caso.

Siempre ha sido un hombre misterioso, con esos ojos que me fascinan, esas expresiones raras y su comportamiento infantil, tal vez era una parte de amor paternal como con Kilian. Pero no. Sherlock, era alguien que se metía en tu alma, para penetrar en tu corazón y dejar una huella permanente. A pesar de que a veces me sacaba de quicio haciendo que desee golpearlo o ahogarlo con la almohada mientras duerme en el sofá, siempre terminaba perdonándolo y haciendo lo que el quería.

Tal vez ahora estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él quería. Tener sexo conmigo, besarnos, abrazarnos… desearnos.

Nuestra relación… ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos? Porque primero éramos conocidos, luego compañeros de piso, posteriormente colegas, finalmente amigos y ahora amantes. ¿Amantes? Me adelanto a los hechos. Aunque Sherlock haya admitido que me ama, ¿yo que he admitido? solo admito que me agrada, que me llama la atención su persona, que sufri su muerte, que estoy disfrutando mi primera vez en el placer que provoca el sexo gay. Pero eso no significa que lo ame ¿o sí? Ahora mi cabeza no puede pensar, por dos motivos: porque estoy confundido ante toda esta conmoción y porque mi cerebro esta experimentando esta lujuria.

Lujuria, llevada a cabo por los labios de este hombre. Sus labios paseaban por mi cuello delicadamente, subían y se iban detrás de mi oreja. Visitaban mis labios donde se quedaba por más tiempo… tal vez segundos pero eran eternos.

Sus manos debajo de mi camisa, acariciando cada rincón de mi abdomen. Encontraba mis tetillas y las jalaba o pellizcaba.

–John… -me hablo al oído mientras me quitaba la camisa- déjame ir más allá -me pedía permiso- no solo quiero tocarte y besarte, quiero poseerte. –Me agarro del cinturón del pantalón- quiero descargar toda esta lujuria sobre ti, este deseo que me ahoga desde que me fui de tu lado. Quiero realizar esas fantasías que se proyectaban en mis sueños, quiero tomarte. –Me mordió el cuello-.

No me negué. Como dije, Sherlock es un bastardo de satán. Ya estaba tentado por la lujuria y en mi pene se comenzaba a notar. Bien que podría empujarlo, sacarlo de aquí y masturbarme. Pero un fuego que salía de mi miembro hizo que mi cerebro… mejor dicho, mi parte de razonamiento se hiciera mierda por lo cual, tome a Sherlock del cuello de su camisa y lo bese apasionadamente sin dejarlo tomar aire, porque el aire que iba a recibir era de mis pulmones.

El beso fue apasionado, me tomo de la cabeza para empujarme más hacia sus labios. Me separe.

–Te…tengo unos condones -mencione con nervios, mierda parecía un niño de 15 años en su primera vez. Solo espero que tan poco se refleje en mi pene.

–Si, lo se -los saco de los bolsillos de su bata- antes que vengas los agarré y conseguí el lubricante –abrió el cajón donde estaban los condones, sacando de ahí el lubricante.

–¡Tu maldito hijo de puta! -le grite- ¿Por qué carajos revisas mis cosas? –Mi mente comenzaba a razonar- Espera un segundo. ¿A caso planeabas violarme si me negaba? –exclame reclamándole.

Él se encogió de hombros y torció un poco los labios.

–Bueno, no iba ser violación. -tenia el cinismo de admitirlo- porque planeaba excitarte utilizando diferentes métodos. –conto con los dedos- esperar a que leyeras tus revistas pornográficas que escondes debajo de la almohada –señalo mi escondite- y entrar en el momento de tu erección; tocarte cuando estés dormido para provocarte;

Mi boca estaba tan abierta. Ante su explicación, no era su plan lo que me dejo así, era la forma en que lo decía. Lo mencionaba de una forma tan tranquila, como si le hubiera preguntado la hora.

–emborracharte como lo hizo… Kilian -mostro cara de molestia-

–¿Qué Kilian que? ¿Sabes lo que paso? –Comencé a interrogarlo en cuanto escuche el nombre de Kilian-

–y posiblemente si te hubiera obligado si no controlaba mi deseo carnal. -menciono- llegue en el momento exacto –tenía una cara de triunfo- ¿no escuchaste el violín? –Ahora tenía una cara de travieso- me agradecerás, dejándote llevar en esto.

–¿Quieres que te de las gracias? Por evitar que tenga sexo con Kilian cuando tu ¡planeabas violarme! -exclame molesto por la ironía.

Pero era tarde, Sherlock estaba sobre mí insertándome besos mientras su mano acariciaba por debajo de mi pantalón y mi erección se notaba, él se dio cuenta. Me miro con una sonrisa descarada y lujuriosa, se quito la bata y su camisa.

–No estas molesto del todo -su rostro travieso cambio a uno pícaro- al menos tu pene dice que le emociono oír mi plan

Maldito deseo sexual. Maldito pene que no ha tenido sexo desde hace tres años. ¡Maldito Sherlock Holmes! que llena de deseo prohibido a cuanta persona pasa por su lado y sobretodo porque tiene una maldita razón.

Lo maldecía mientras se desvestía ante mí. Pero al observar nuevamente esa piel blanca, aquellas maldiciones se fueron al carajo. Su piel me hipnotizaba para llamarme a tocarla. La cuál hice. Le pase mis dedos delicadamente, en cada línea de su abdomen. Trague saliva comprobando que Sherlock Holmes no es humano.

Porque su cuerpo es una obra de arte, ¿creará por Dios? Ya que él crea las maravillas y bellezas del mundo para recordarnos su majestuosidad suprema. ¿Creado por Satán? Puede ser, ya lo he dicho antes. La verdad, no lo se.

Su piel blanca lo hace parecer que es una estatua mármol sin sentimientos, como dicen muchos. Una que cobro vida mágicamente. Si no fuera por la suavidad de su piel ante mi tacto, lo creería.

Y tal vez fui el culpable que cobrará vida tras un deseo idiota o tal vez se enamoró de mí y para estar a mi lado tuvo que hacer un trato. Sigo dudando que realmente me ame, a pesar que me lo dice. Sigo pensando que no es real, que es un sueño muy raro.

Pero no quiero despertar aun.

–Eres hermoso -dije en voz alta.

Sherlock sonrió ante eso y se acostó encima de mí, se movía como una serpiente sobre mí. Me gustaba la sensación de su piel acariciando la mía. No me besaba, no me lamía, ni chupa o mordía, solo acariciaba mi piel con la suya.

Se detuvo.

Me beso tiernamente, mordió mi labio inferior suavemente.

Comenzó a lamer desde mis labios hasta por encima de mis pantalones, que ya me apretaban. Subía y bajaba. Su lengua pasaba sobre mi abdomen, mi pectoral.

Toco mi cicatriz del hombro con sus finos dedos. Puse mi mano para cubrirla, gire mi cara de la vergüenza. Él con un cuerpo perfecto y yo con un cuerpo marcado por la guerra, era vergonzoso e insultante para su cuerpo de arte.

Quito mi mano y toco la cicatriz.

–Tu cuerpo es perfecto -me abrazo- aunque hayas perdido un ala, mi ángel. –beso la cicatriz, la lamio.

Adivinaba cada pensamiento mío y por ello sabía que decir. No sabría si odiarlo por ello, o amarlo porque comprendía cada parte de mi ser.

Siguió hacia mis pezones, los mordía, los chupaba y los jalaba con su mano mientras uno estaba en su boca.

Llego por encima de mi pantalón, lo miro por unos segundos.

–Pídemelo, John -me vio a los ojos con una mirada de cachorro- di lo que quiero oír. -Afirme con la cabeza indicándole que siga.- No, John. Quiero oír tu voz suplicar por mí. –Se acerco colocando su frente contra la mía- dime: "Sherlock, hazme tuyo" –me indico la frase

–Sherlock -cruce mis brazos sobre su cuello- quiero ser tuyo. Hazme tuyo. Demuéstrame lo que me dijiste, que soy tuyo y de nadie más –lo bese apasionadamente, la lujuria y la adrenalina dominaban mi mente.

Correspondió el beso mientras su mano desabrochaba por completo mi pantalón. Al terminarlo se alejo de mis labios.

–Así es, eres solo mío, -fue bajando- solo mío John –se puso de frente a mi casa de campaña que se formo entre mi erección y mi ropa interior roja.- ahora te lo demostrare –con una voz tan sexual como la de él, ¿como es que no me vine antes?- el rojo es el color de la pasión, despierta el amor y la lujuria -menciono tras lamer encima de mi calzoncillo- tu pre-semen sabe rico –sonreía con una cara de maniático.

–Aaah… -se sentía bien el oral que me hacía.

Mi ropa interior quedaba más humera conforme su lengua y su boca pasaban. Me lo chupaba por encima del calzoncillo, haciendo que a veces pensara que era mi semen salía. Sherlock me quito la ropa interior y comenzó a tocar mi pene. Con sus dedos presionaba las venas palpitantes.

–Aaah… mmh -me retorcía solo con eso

–Te gusta esta presión, ¿verdad? -su respiración se agitaba y un bulto comenzaba a notársele- sabes… John –se puso sobre mi miembro aplastándolo por segundos- me masturbaba pensando en ti –esas palabras y la presión que me daba me emocionaban- comencé a hacerlo… -saco el lubricante- cuando mi pene se endurecía al pensar en tu sonrisa –se unto el lubricante en los dedos- relájate. –Besó mi miembro-

Sentí como su dedo índice, alargado entraba en mí. Sherlock me preparaba para penetrarme y también le realizaba leves mordidas a mi pene.

Oooh… mmm Dios… -me trata como a su violín- ah… Sher… Sherlock –delicadamente y destructivamente.

–Tu pene quiere explotar -me miro con deseo- hazlo en mi boca –lo trago mientras me metía un segundo dedo.

–Sher… Sherlock -lo agarre del cabello y comencé a mover su cabeza de atrás para adelante. Acelerando mi venida- aaaah Sherlock uh mmm tu… tu lengua Dios, es… magnifica.–me vine en su boca y el movía su lengua para hacer que siga saliendo, saco los dedos de mi ano. Coloca cada una de sus manos en una de mis nalgas, clavándome sus uñas- deli…delicioso.

Dije lo que pensaba en voz alta, Sherlock lo oyó. Me miro subiendo su mirada en mí. Saco mi pene de su boca, se arrodillo sobre la cama quedando sobre mi miembro y pude observar su silueta, exquisita… magnifica. El semen se le caía chorreando de los labios, los cuales mostraban una sonrisa.

Sí… él me escuchó.

–Apenas es el comienzo -se bajo el pantalón que aun llevaba puesto- esta más duro que cuando pensaba en ti –agarro mi mano llevándosela sobre su pene- es tu culpa John –con mi mano y la suya, hizo que baje su bóxer- tendrás que hacerte responsable –hizo que lo masturbe- aah… John eres muy lindo… -acariciaba lentamente su pene palpitante de la emoción- con esa cara sonrojada llena de pena y vergüenza… uhm… -me beso en la frente- pero con tus ojos de lujuria y tu boca saboreándome.

Voltee sonrojado hacia otro lado y ¡Dios mi miembro comenzaba a levantarse ante sus palabras!

mmm… ooh John… ¿quieres penetrarme? Aaah –me reto con la mirada- ¿quieres… argh –hablaba entre cortado pues al hacer la pregunta inconscientemente mi mano aumento el ritmo como cuando me masturbo- aaaprovechar este… uhm momento? –saco un condón y se lo puso a mi pene, lo lubrico.- Pero no. –Maldito solo quiere engañarme- primero déjame entrar en ti –separo mi mano de él- ¡aaaah! –gimió fuerte, ya que me aferre a su pene que era mío y no lo iba a soltar, por ello lo jale.

–Estas muy sensible -le dije en un tono desafiante.

Sonrió ante el desafió, se levanto y con una fuerza desconocida me giro colocándome de a cuatro patas.

–Muerde la almohada -sonrío- porque si te muerdes los labios sangradas –pos su barbilla sobre mi hombre respirando cerca de mi oído- pero quiero oír cada uno de tus gemidos –me beso el cuello.

Nuevamente unto el lubricante pero estaba vez a mí entrada. Sentí ese cálido liquido chorrear sobre mí. Inicio con un dedo que movía como gusano entrando a un agujero, luego dos que abría y cerraba como tijeras y giraba como llave.

–Uff… Dios sherlock -murmure mientras mordía la almohada para callar mis gemidos por miedo a que la Sra. Hudson nos oiga… más de lo que de seguro ya habrá escuchado.

Saco ambos dedos de mi ano, con uno solo rozaba la entrada.

Estas listo… -me mostro su dedo con un fluido pegajoso proveniente de mí- Lo meteré despacio –lo menciono al mismo tiempo que lo realizaba.

–Uyyy -me mordí el labio en cuanto sentí su penetración

Se sentía raro… era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre. Era una experiencia extraña pero me gustaba y me excitaba en solo pensar que es Sherlock. Sus manos me agarraban desde la cintura mientras el lo sacaba y metía. Poco a poco su ritmo aumentaba.

–Ooh… yeah… -mis dedos rasguñaban el colchón de la cama- aah… ser… sherlock -su nombre comenzaba a escaparse de mi boca.

Sus empujones cada vez más fuertes, ahora una de sus manos masturbaba nuevamente mi pene.

–Mmh… aa Jooohn -él también me llamaba- estas muy… estrecho –hablaba entre cortado por los gemidos- oooh mhm se ve que soy el primero

–aaah -sus empujones se volvieron más violentos- Sherlock… es muy duro

–Espero que sea el único a partir de ahora -no me escuchaba. Su mano en mi cintura marcaba sus dedos y mi miembro en su otra mano era apretado- me oíste John –se volvió más rudo- Tú eres mío, solo mío John. –sus empujones me lastimaban-

–¡Sherlock! Tranquilo, me lastimas. -ya no estaba disfrutando. Sherlock estaba loco de celos- ¡Te lo prometo! –trataba de tranquilizarlo- ¡Soy tuyo desde ahora porque te amo! –le grite y admití.

Él se detuvo tras decirle que lo amaba. Me quede con la boca abierta dejándome caer sobre la cama aun con mi pene erecto. Me gire viéndolo. Ambos estábamos agitados y Sherlock aun estaba con su miembro palpitando. Me tape la cara con los brazos.

–Te amo, John. -quito mis manos de mi rostro- lo siento, tanto. Tres años sin ti, tres años donde tu pudiste haberte conseguido a alguien –Sherlock esta… ¿llorando?- solo pensar en eso… -puso mi mano derecha sobre una de sus mejillas- me duele… me enloquece… eres él único que ha logrado sacar sentimientos en mí -me beso en los labios, tiernamente- te amo y soy feliz que tu sientas lo mismo.

–Sherlock -lo bese apasionadamente- te amo aunque a veces quiera matarte –reí al igual que él- Aun no te has venido –comencé a acariciarle su miembro mientras le besaba el cuello- deja que te ayude.

Ahora era mi turno de hacer gozar a Sherlock. Le mordí su manzana a la vez de sus pezones.

–John… espera -me empujo con sus manos- deja que te ayude –agarro mi pene sentándose sobre él- ya… -se sostuvo de mis hombros, bajando y subiendo dejándose penetrar- aaah argh… Joohn tu pene es exquisito

–Nooo, Sherlock… -trataba de respirar hondo para hablar- tu eres quien… oh… dios… si eres virgen -lo sentí tan apretado y mire la sangre que salía- sher… sherlock ¿te duele? –le pregunte tratando de evitar ese dolor.

–Nooo. Al contrario mmh -sus dedos se aferraron a mis hombros- Me encanta –jalo mi cabeza hacia él para besarnos con la lengua, dejando que nuestros fluidos cayeran al separar los labios.

–De verdad, eres quien lo hace perfecto -lo abrace y le mordí la barbilla. Retomando la acción con mis manos mientras él seguía bajando y subiendo.

Nos besábamos. Nos mordíamos y nos chupábamos los labios, el cuello, el lóbulo. Le quite el condón y me metí su pene en mi boca.

A Sherlock le costo moviéndose de esa forma, por lo que se estaba haciendo círculos o zarandeando de lado a lado su cintura. Mi boca succionaba cada vez más rápido, usaba la lengua para taparle el orificio para excitarlo más. A veces lo hacía con mi dedo. Me agarraba del cabello para jalarme como se lo hice.

–John… ¡no aguanto! grrr -me dijo.

–Vengámonos juntos. -le acaricie el rostro.

Acelero el ritmo de su cadera mientras le masturbaba al mismo ritmo. Inicié a sentir su líquido junto como él mío.

–¡Aaaah! -exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

Su semen me cayó en mi cara y parte en mi boca. El mío dentro de un condón. Se dejo caer a un lado de la cama, agitado. Respiraba como yo… con desesperación.

Se ladeo dándome la espalda unos minutos. Yo, me lamí su semen que estaba alrededor de mi boca, con mi mano limpie el resto y lo bebí estando en mi mano.

–¿Ya terminaste? -pregunto sin mirarme.

¿A caso tenía vergüenza de ver como tomaba de su semen?

–Si. -respondí.

Se giro hacia mí, se veía feliz. Como un niño que se salió con la suya. Lo mire y le acaricie su rostro, jugué con esos rizos que estaban húmedos por el calor corporal sobre sus ojos. Veía fijamente sus ojos místicos y el se relamía los labios.

–John, tu dices que lo hago perfecto -hablo- pero es porque eres tú a quien se lo hago.

Reí discretamente. Hice un puño con la mano para cubrir esa risa.

–Duele… -comente- pero me gusto -sonreí tras un suspiro- porque fuiste tu.

Nos besamos por última vez cayendo dormidos. Se quedo en mi alcoba, sobre mi cama. Pero conmigo entre sus brazos y yo sobre su pecho como una nueva almohada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, pensé que al despertar Sherlock Holmes no iba a estar a mi lado. Que todo fue un sueño erótico.

No me equivoque, él no estaba a mi lado.

Se encontraba entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno que puso sobre mi buro. Una comida para dos. Lleva una de las tostadas en su boca y el periódico bajo el brazo.

–Sherlock, ¿Por qué traes el desayuno? -Pregunte admirado y sonrojado. Nunca lo había hecho.

–Porque tu no vas a poder a bajarte de las escaleras -sonrió pícaramente- mejor dicho, no podrás ni salir de la cama. Le dije a la Sra. Hudson que te encontrabas enfermo y como necesitaba hablar contigo sobre el caso de "ese" –así le llamada a Kilian- me ofrecí a llevarte el desayuno y desayunar contigo mientras te hablo de los avances.

–La Sra. Hudson… puede que sospeche -dije apenado.

–Claro que puede sospechar, pero no le interesa mientras le paguemos el alquiler –comento mientras me cubría con la sabana de la vergüenza- te tengo una noticia que te alegrara… -en un tono serio y molesto- sobre "ese"

Me quite la sabana en cuanto lo oí.

–¿De kilian? -pregunte- ¿le ha pasado algo?

Sherlock torció los labios, se sentó a mi lado cruzándose de brazos.

–Dije que son buenas para ti, no para mí. –menciono, le deseaba el mal. Kilian tenía razón Sherlock no planeaba ayudarlo- mi red de vagabundos me han dado datos de esos hombres: Philip Brett y Difyr Smith. Ambos americanos e ilegales, El primero buscado por estafar a más de una empresa y el segundo, por asesinar a un político. Los vieron reunirse por última vez en un bar. Pero por los informes entiendo que se reúnen en determinado tiempo.

–Entonces podremos detenerlos a tiempo antes que lo atrapen y dar con la banda -Sherlock solo giro los ojos-

–Si, solucionamos su caso me miró- me prometes que ya no lo veras.

Suspire y negué con la cabeza. La cual me rasque, necesitaba pensar bien.

–Entonces, me permites verlo hasta que terminemos su problema. -lo mire desafiante- si me dices que sí, acepto tu condición.

Pff… -inflo sus cachetes- de acuerdo. Pero no lo veras nuevamente.

Sonreí ante mi victoria, lo abrace y bese su mejilla. Claro, luego con mis manos hice que gire su rostro hacia mí y le bese sobre sus labios.

–Le enviare un mensaje a Lestrade para informarle -saco su móvil para escribírselo- come para que tengas energías y puedas ayudarme en atraparlos y para continuar con lo de anoche –me vio con lujuria.

–Cof, cof Sherlock. -casi me atraganto con mi comida- no puede ser diario… -baje mi vista- mira como me estoy…

–Te ves hermoso y tentador alzo la sabana que me cubría- fiuu –chiflo y me guiño el ojo como la primera vez que lo conocí.

–¡Sherlock! -jale la manta todo sonrojado-

–John, ya te vi desnudo y te disfrute. No debes avergonzarte -me beso la frente- pero me encanta que seas así de lindo.

Le metí una tostada en la boca para que deje de hablar o me iba a matar de la vergüenza.

Desayunábamos tranquilos hasta que Sherlock se levanto para meter su mano debajo del colchón, como si supiera que buscar.

–¿Tú crees esto? -me tiro una carpeta encima- o más bien, ¿de donde sacaste esto? –mire el portafolio y era la que encontré con mi nombre. Había olvidado que la puse debajo del colchón de la cama. Sherlock se levanto de su lugar, dio unos pasos frente de mí con los brazos cruzados. Separo un poco su pierna derecha, me vio seriamente mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

–No, creo en esto. -Le respondí- dude por un momento cuando lo leí. Pero no. –avente la carpeta lejos- tu me quitaste esa duda.

–¿Dónde lo encontraste? -pregunto

–En tu habitación, antes que Kilian se mudara aquí. -respondí.

–Kilian… eso es todo -puso sus manos sobre su cintura con cada de enojo- ¡Nada de lo que dice ahí es verdad! –Me señalo-

Mi móvil sonó al mismo tiempo que él de Sherlock.

–Es Lestrade -menciono al responder- ¿Qué me tienes? –pregunto

–¿Hola? Respondí al número desconocido-

–Miente. No le creas. No te ama decía una voz irreconocible-

¿Perdón? ¿Quién habla? -preguntaba

–solo te mantiene bajo su control y no hablo de Kilian. –colgaron.

¿Bueno? ¿Hola? –la llamada misteriosa se corto.


	8. Chapter 8

**La séptima luna**

* * *

**Nota del autor: ** Me da mucho gusto encontrarme con sus mensajes que les agrada esta humilde historia u.u muchas gracias a quienes me leen y sobretodo a los que me hacen ver mis errores. Ahora pongo más atención cuando escribo y al subirlo.

* * *

Sherlock me observaba, mejor dicho me analizaba. Termino de hablar con Lestrade y se acerco nuevamente a la cama.

–Por tu expresión puedo decir que recibiste una llamada de un numero desconocido -se cruzo de brazos- pero no fue un numero equivocado, sino que te dieron un mensaje de manera anónima y por eso tienes cara de aturdido -agarro mi móvil-. Es un número de cabina -me vio-. ¿Cuál fue el mensaje?

No podría mentirle al gran Sherlock Holmes, a él nada se le escapa. Pero podría modificar la información…

–"Tenemos a tu hijo. Déjanos el dinero o muere" -dije en un tono firme- una extorsión telefónica. Me hizo pensar en Kilian, que ahora esta solo… -baje la mirada- me preocupa. Tengo miedo de recibir una llamada de Lestrade que diga: "hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Kilian" –mencione y era verdad, me preocupa lo que pueda sucederle.- tu mismo me dijiste, "ves a Kilian como tú hijo", cuando oí la palabra "hijo" mi mente me llevo a él, sobretodo lo del dinero… -mire a Sherlock- por favor –le agarre del brazo- dime que eso no te llamo para eso. –Lestrade me dejo preocupado cuando llamo seguido del mensaje que le envió.

–Eso no justifica porque tienes cara de atónito pero al ver tu mirada triste al hablar de ese… -se sentó a mi lado- me pones a dudar. Y no, la llamada de Lestrade no es por eso. -explico y pude a respirar- Me acaba de decir que encontraron un asesinato que me puede interesar.

–Bien, me vestiré para que vayamos -trate de levantarme- auch… -el dolor me hizo caer en la cama nuevamente.

–Te quedas aun te duele -menciono agarrando mi lap- me comunicaré contigo para que me des datos que me investigues.

Tome la lap, dejándola a un lado de mí. Me levante a pesar del dolor, Sherlock estaba disfrutando verme nuevamente desnudo. Podría sentir sus ojos místicos sobre mi cuerpo.

–John, no debes forzarte. Tus piernas no tienen fuerza aun -menciono mientras agarraba ropa limpia.

–Iré -respondí- quiero formar parte de tu gran regreso con este caso –me colocaba mi camisa roja con cuadros- No pienso estar sentado aquí de brazos cruzados… -me dio trabajo ponerme mi bóxer- esperando que me digas que busque algo, de lo cual ya sabes la respuesta.

Sherlock me miro sorprendido por lo que mencione, sonrió y se me acerco abrazándome por detrás.

–John tu eres mi blogger, te necesito a mi lado -me beso en la mejilla- descansa para que me ayudes en el caso.

–Sherlock… -me sonrojé- espera un segundo… -lo mire confuso- si también fue tu primera vez, ¿Por qué tu si puedes caminar?

–Porque el que sufrió más fuiste tú -era verdad cuando se mostro celoso y molesto aumento su fuerza- así que necesito que te acuestes –me tiro hacia la cama y se coloco sobre mí- descanses y estate pendiente de tu teléfono por mis informes –me beso en el cuello- quisiera aprovechar más este momento –su mano comenzó a bajar sobre mi abdomen- pero el deber me llama –se levanto- ¡oh, John! ya extrañaba resolver casos –se acerco a la puerta- regresare más tarde –salio- ¡olvide algo! –regreso, agarro mi cabeza para acercarme a él y me beso la frente para luego marcharse.

Escuche como bajaba las escaleras, que se despedía de la Sra. Hudson y cerraba la puerta. Mientras me encontraba con los brazos cruzados pensando ¿que iba a hacer mientras regresaba? Y fue cuando se me ocurrió escribir en mi blog nuevamente sobre el retorno de Sherlock Holmes. Prendí mi lap, abrí la página de mi blog y encontré comentarios referentes a los tres años en que Sherlock se fingió muerto.

¿Pero que escribir? No tengo ni idea

Movía mis dedos por la desesperación de no saber como empezar mi noticia… mi pobre teclado era maltratado por mi culpa, escribía letras sin sentido. Miraba por momentos el reloj, me molestaba el sonido del tic tac… Dios ¿Por qué acepte este reloj? ¿Fue por darle gusto a mi paciente como agradecimiento? O ¿fue simplemente porque me gusto sus adornos estilos victorianos? Irónicamente me gustaba su tic tac. Pero ahora me esta desesperando, volviendo loco y todo por culpa de estar aquí de brazos cruzados esperando la llamada de Sherlock o ¿como comenzar a escribir?

Diez minutos y nada. Miraba tanto mi pantalla con mi blog en blanco, como la primera vez que conocí a Sherlock y decidí ser su biógrafo, su blogger. Miraba mi móvil para ver si no estaba en silencio o descargado o apagado. Porque aun tiene mi numero ya que no lo cambie.

Seguía moviendo mis dedos sobre mi teclado y cuando observe, ya estaba escribiendo como Sherlock estaba de pie con su violín mientras Kilian y yo sosteníamos a la desmayada Sra. Hudson. Les cite sobre la explicación que nos dio Holmes, no mencione la absurda teoría que tiene sobre Kilian, de esa llamada anónima y sobretodo de como terminamos ambos en la cama tras una noche de pasión de sentimientos encontrados. A partir de esa entrada comenzare a llamarlo: _El retorno de Sherlock Holmes._ Para diferenciar de los nuevos casos y claro mencione que ahora mi querido… "amigo", me cuesta mucho decir esa palabra ahora al hablar de él; estaba en un nuevo caso mientras yo descansaba de un pequeño incidente y esperaba sus instrucciones.

Por fin, sonó mi móvil. Era su mensaje.

"_La séptima luna". Deben ser 7 lugares que se dediquen al esoterismo. Busca sobre ello y quienes están a cargo. Mándame las direcciones en cuanto los tengas. –SH_

Tras leer su mensaje, le envié mi respuesta de entendido. Me puse a buscar por el Google lanzándome diferentes resultados:

_La séptima luna_ pagina oficial.

Nosotros somos la séptima de la luna, una organización que se encarga del bienestar mental, físico y espiritual. Nacimos de la iluminación misma que esparcimos en nuestras 7 casas ubicadas en centros de luz, para su encuentro con su alma y sanación.

La primera casa se encuentra ubicara al noreste de Londres a cargo de Michael Fernsby, encargado de aromaterapias. La segunda casa se encuentra en el suroeste cuidara por Rachel Smith, especialista en ángeles. La tercera…

No pude seguir leyendo, la página salió en blanco con un símbolo redondo y plateado; adentro y en el centro con una flor de loto abierto, en los espacios que la flor no ocupaba se encontraban 7 llamas azules. Estaba en contraste con el logo que estaba a un lado de los textos: simplemente una rosa roja con un aro de luz en sus pétalos.

Recargue la pagina y seguía saliendo esa flor de loto. La penúltima vez que recargue una llama ya no estaba, lo conté varias veces para no confundirme y capture la pantalla para mirar mejor. Hice la ultima recargara y ahora la pagina estaba en blanco, no decía si era falla del servidor, o de mi internet. Entre a otra pagina y se abrió a la primera, volví a meter la dirección de enlace y ahora me salía que la pagina no existe.

No lo dude ni un segundo, le mande un mensaje a Sherlock sobre esta extrañeza y de que no decían direcciones solo en que zona estaban y quien era el representante. Al menos teníamos dos nombres, él averiguaría el resto al entrevistarlos.

_Sigue averiguando – SH_

Fue su orden a la que respondí, entrando a diferentes sitios. Me llamo la atención uno de quejas que estaba en la tercera pagina del buscador, pero lo que me intereso fue la siguiente historia:

_La séptima estafa (3 mayo del 2012)_

_Por: Alfred Johnson_

La asociación de _La séptima luna _es un fraude. Ellos solo estafan dinero abusando de la desesperación de las personas en su búsqueda de alcanzar a la felicidad. Han cambiado de sitios y de nombres. Así es, ellos solo cambian de identidad pero no de físico. Han estado por diferentes partes del mundo por lo tanto diferentes quejas y denuncias de esta secta.

Pero sobresale el caso de la misteriosa desaparición de una joven que fue a una de sus sesiones de la cual nunca regreso, testigos aseguran que la vieron en el lugar con Richard Hammlet, el líder "espiritual" de este "grupo". Los amigos de la acompañante mencionan que la chica, Julissa Dornan les dijo que entrada en una sesión privada con Hammlet que no la esperen.

Al día siguiente, la familia no había tenido noticias de ella. Preguntaron a los amigos con los que fueron a la sesión y comentaron este hecho. La familia fue con la policía al lugar, encontrando todo abandonado sin rastros de la chica. Esto ocurrió un 2 de enero del 2012, hasta la fecha no se sabe nada de ella. Pero la "asociación" que aun sigue, niega saber algo al respecto y niegan todo sobre su líder, que por cierto es el único que se muestra con su propia identidad.

Esta última noticia me pareció interesante por lo que comencé a buscar más sobre ello. Habría tantas cosas sobre ese tal Richard. Estuvo arrestado por robo, destrucción a la propiedad ajena. Sobre la chica encontré unas notas antiguas sobre su desaparición. Todo sucedió en Machester, era una joven de 23 años, hermosa. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo por lo que tienen la falsa esperanza de que sigue viva en algún lugar. Así mismo me puse averiguar sobre Johnson, encontré un blog que hablaba sobre él. Johnson era un periodista de 45 años. Había realizado investigaciones en cubierto y la última fue sobre La Séptima Luna, cuatro meses después de la desaparición de la chica. Según el autor del blog, ya ha pasado un año y en unos días Johnson saldría de su escondite para mostrar las pruebas.

Le volví a mandar un mensaje a Sherlock sobre lo que tenía.

_Voy para allá –SH_

Baje al recibidor cuando llamaron a la puerta. La abrí y encontré detrás de ella, a una chica rubia de ojos azules, su cabello estaba largo y lacio, tenía las raíces negras posiblemente pintadas. Era de mi altura, aunque llevaba tacones de color negro. Con un vestido blanco y un chaleco del mismo color que los zapatos.

–Tienes una llamada -sonrió al tiempo que extendió su teléfono que sonó- ¿contestas o lo hago yo?

Me quede viéndola estupefacto por ello y antes que pueda responderle, ella tomo el teléfono para contestar.

–Dr. Watson, le presento a la chica que será mi intermediaria entre nosotros. -aquella mujer repetía las palabras que sonaba por el móvil- no, no soy Mycroft –Me leyó el pensamiento- pero se que no te resistes a hermosas mujeres… o es ¿que él sr. Holmes le ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –Pregunto con una sonrisa- solo le recuerdo, que la llamada anterior es verdadera. –me abrazo colgando el numero- Holmes mayor nos esta espiando. –Me hablo al oído- este pendiente de la próxima visita.

–¡Espera! -le agarre del brazo reteniéndola- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién es la persona que te manda? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¡Responde!

–Bien, llámame Mary. -sonrió- pronto tendrás tus respuestas pero ahora viene mi taxi –me abrazo y me beso en los labios. Un beso tierno y dulce, sus labios pintados de rojo apasionado me supieron a fresa, la tome de la cintura y ella de mis hombros. Ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados. Que bueno, aun me gustan las mujeres.

–¡John! -la voz de Sherlock me despego e hizo que abriera los ojos por el asombro.

–Llego mi taxi -menciono "Mary"- nos vemos pronto –menciono al pasar junto a Sherlock que estaba de pie junto a la puerta del taxi- bye John –me guiño el ojo y Sherlock le cerro la puerta aporreándola.

Me quede viendo como desaparecía el taxi y la rubia misteriosa. Sentí una mirada asesinda sobre mí, gire hacia Sherlock, quien era él que lo producía. Se veía enfadado, indignado, tenía los brazos cruzados debajo del marco de la puerta, escuchaba como gruñía.

–Sherlock… -mencione acercándome- no fue mi… -se escucho un fuerte "Poft" de la puerta aporreándose enfrente de mi nariz- ¡Sherlock! –trate de abrir pero le había puesto llave y no tenía la mía encima- ¡Sherlock, abre! -aporreaba la puerta para que lo hiciera- ¡Sherlock! –vi su silueta observándome desde la ventana- ¡Abre, Sherlock! -la gente me miraba al pasar y si no estaba enfadado de esta acción ahora lo estaba por la vergüenza-

–Pelea de casados… -murmuro una señora al pasar cerca de mí

Tsk… -patee la puerta, arroje una piedra a la ventana que lo reflejaba- ¡Sherlock! –Mire como agarraba su violin y se ponía a tocarlo- bien, con que así va ser. –Respire hondo- así será. –camine dejando el lugar.

No sabía a donde ir, no tenía dinero para alejarme o ir a algún lugar a distraerme. Solo tenía mi celular, el cual use para llamar a la Sra. Hudson pero ella no se encontraba e iba a tardar como en una hora en regresar. Decidí irme al parque y a esperar a la Sra. Hudson para que pueda entrar. Comencé a pensar en esa mujer y en la misteriosa llamada, puede que Microft este involucrado pero no es la chica que siempre manda y no creo que mande a una que me bese o diga los mensajes en vez de él. No, así no trabaja Microft.

_¿Dónde tienes la dirección? –SH_

¿Se atreve a pedírmela después del ridículo que me hizo pasar? Bueno… así es Sherlock. No entiende si hace bien o mal, solo hace lo que es bueno para él.

_Búscala –JW._

Si tanto quiere la información que la vuelva a buscar.

_¿Dónde? –SH_

_En su sitio web –JW_

_¿Cuál es? O mejor dime donde lo apuntaste –SH_

_Abre la lap y busca –JW_

_¿Cuál es tu clave? –SH_

"_¡Sherlock vete a la mierda, ahora!"_ –JW

Cerré la conversación que el estaba armando a través del móvil. No me volvió a enviar nada. Pude respirar una vez más. Hasta que mi móvil sonó y era Kilian, quien me llamaba.

–¡Kilian! -dije emocionado al saber de él- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde vives? ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunte

–Buenas tardes, hablo del hospital Bars -Dios…- el dueño del móvil lo tenía como ultimo numero marcado y de emergencia.

–¡¿Qué le paso?! -pregunte alarmado.

–Fue atacado por unos rufianes, ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro. -respondió- necesitamos que venga de inmediato.

¡Por supuesto! –colgué y me fui corriendo al departamento.

Sabía que Sherlock no me iba a dejar entrar pero si era necesario iba a derribar la puerta para tomar mis cosas e irme. Gire la perilla y esta ya no tenía llave, pude entrar como si nada. Subí rápido por mi billetera y algún documento que pueda necesitar en caso de que me lo pidan, prefiero prevenir. Llamaría a Greg para que me vea en el hospital.

Salí de la habitación encontrándome con él en medio de las escaleras se mantenía serio, con los brazos cruzados y un porte firme para intimidar.

–La clave no funciono -dijo- intentare con: "Lo siento, John" –una manera rara de disculpase.

… -lo mire- esta bien… -le agarre del hombro, la ventaja que estaba en escalones podría llegar a él- lo acepta, además fue culpa del virus –fue culpa de Mary, no mía- ¿si? –le bese su frente aprovechando la altura, él me abrazo de la cintura- ven, te daré la información. –le tome de la mano apenado llevándolo a la sala.

Me senté en mi sillón de siempre y Sherlock en el sofá, moviendo sus dedos sobre la rodilla en señal de desesperación, observaba como veía de reojo.

–Bien, aquí esta todo -le mostré la información que tenía.

… -se levanto y tomo la lap- desaparición o secuestro, posible asesinato –mencionaba sentándose en mis piernas.

–She… Sherlock -le llame por su nombre- ¿Qué demonios haces, ahora? –pregunte

–Sentándome -respondió sin dejar de ver la computadora- ya que no te sentaste a mi lado –eso explica su comportamiento en el sofá.

… -rodé los ojos- pesas… -le murmure

–Vamos -se levanto

–¿A dónde? -pregunte

–A la segunda dirección, el primero fue donde se realizo el asesinato. -explico

–Pero, no tenemos idea de que parte exactamente -agregue

–Mis vagabundos se encargaran de ello. -tomo nuevamente su jackets que se había quitado- ahora vamos.

–Lo siento, no puedo acompañarte -su expresión cambio- porque me llamaron del hospital por Kilian –arqueo una ceja y en su rostro se notaba una duda.- Iré a verlo y le llamare a Greg en el camino.

–El caso es más importante -argumento cruelmente.

–Se que a ti no te importa Kilian, pero a mí si. -le replique- además me prometiste que me ibas a dejar verlo hasta que se termine el caso.

–¡Y tu que no te besaras con mujeres! -reclamo por fin el beso

–No te prometí nada -respondí calmadamente- uno ni tocamos ese tema; y dos, ella me beso.

–Pero te gusto grr -respondió refunfuñando- ¡vi como cerraste los ojos y la tomaste de la cintura! –Reclamaba como una novia celosa-

–¿Por qué me reclamas? -Dios tenía un grito atorado en la garganta- ¡tú fuiste el hijo de puta que me cerro la puerta en mi cara! –que bien se siente sacar el insulto para este hombre- ¡Ni me abrías para poder entrar y pensaste que mandando mensajes iba a pasar por alto esto! –Dios… ¿para que discuto con él?-

–Te lo merecías -se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada- ¿vienes conmigo o no? –pregunto sin importarle mi enojo.

Me lleve la mano derecha sobre la cara dándole masajes a mi frente y la izquierda a la cadera. Era peor que un niño…

–Sherlock, Kilian me necesita -le mencione una vez más.

–Tal vez no pueda caminar… -se tapo la boca con su puño- sangré. –me miro de reojo- cuando me incline al cadáver me dolió -mostraba una cara de apenado y adolorido- si hay una persecución tal vez no pueda escapar… por tu culpa –camino hacia la puerta- pero bueno, Kilian esta en un hospital –agarro su bufanda- tal vez me veas ahí como paciente –me miro tras un suspiro- adiós John.

Salió por la puerta del recibidor y pude escuchar como cerraba la entrada.

–Eres un maldito bastardo -ya estaba a su lado esperando un taxi con él que tenía sonrisa de triunfo- esto que hiciste se llama chantaje –me cruce de brazos torciendo el labio.

–No es chantaje, sabes que posiblemente eso pase -sonreía mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones llamando a un taxi- finalmente, es lo mismo que hace Kilianabrió -la puerta del taxi que se detuvo.

–Kilian no… -exhale metiéndome- olvídalo. –Me cruce de brazos mientras se subía- entonces que haremos mientras tus vagabundos encuentran el lugar.

Iremos a Lombard Street –me mostro una libreta con una dirección- estaba entre los papeles tirados que estaban frente a su cuerpo. En Lombard encontramos los bancos más importantes de Inglaterra –explico- y la iglesia de Saint Mary Woolnoth. –Miro al taxista- déjenos en la iglesia.

El chofer afirmo. Mire confuso a Sherlock, quien noto mi duda.

–En la iglesia esta uno de mis vagabundos, ahí le dejare el mensaje y caminaremos al banco. -Respondió- tengo el nombre de la victima y una combinación de números que estaba bajo la dirección: 310-1613-54.

–Sherlock aunque tengas los datos, no nos darán información tan fácilmente -agregue.

–John, solo necesito confirmar este dato –finalizo- déjenos aquí a la vuelta -habíamos llegado cerca de la iglesia- paga.

Se bajo como siempre dejándome con los gastos y yendo detrás de él.

–Sherlock, ¿que hacemos por aquí? La iglesia esta más adelante -le cuestione.

–Buscando al "viejo sordo" -respondió acercándose a un viejo sucio que buscaba en la basura- bien, te tengo un trabajo –le dijo unas palabras al oído- ya sabes la recompensa –se alejo mientras el otro continuaba su labor, como si nunca lo había escuchado- Este es uno de mis mejores hombres, -menciono- no hay ningún rumor que pase por alto. Le dicen "viejo sordo" porque finge no oír para escapar de la ley y de los delincuentes de los cuales ha escuchado su plan. Me ha ayudado en grandes casos, por eso confió hallada las direcciones a través de los comentarios sobre esa empresa. Ahora vamos al banco.

Caminamos hasta llegar al banco. Sherlock entro seguido de mí.

–Demonios… -miro a la gente formara- John, tu quédate en espera -me señalo.

–No hare fila por ti -me negué- necesito irme a ver a Kilian.

–De acuerdo -se puso en la fila- ¡auch! -dijo al formarse mientras se sobaba sus glúteos-

–¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto una señora que estaba delante de él

–Si, solo que mi… -antes que termine la frase lo interrumpi

–Bien, Sherlock. Me quedare en la fila mientras tu descansa -masculle ante su sonrisa-

Sherlock se desapareció una media hora, justo lo que dedujo que iba a tardar en que llegue hasta adelante. Antes de pasar, tomo mi lugar para hablar con el cajero.

Buenas tardes, quisiera depositar en la cuenta 310-1613-54 de Michael Fernsby 3 mil libras –menciono

–Buenas tardes, ahora le hago del deposito -el cajero comenzó a checar por su computadora- ¿puede repetirme los datos? Por favor –miro a Sherlock desconcertado. Holmes rodo lo ojos y repitió la misma información– Creo que es una falla en el sistema -miro su computadora checando- no, no hay error –murmuro- disculpe señor, pero esa cuenta no existe.

… -Sherlock solo se quedaba observando- muchas gracias –se alejo conmigo detrás de él- si no es una cuenta ¿Qué podría ser? –Se mordió el pulgar- mmm –caminábamos en círculos de un lado para otro.

–¿La clave de una boberá? -pregunte- puede ser que haya dado otro nombre –le miraba confundido-

–Puede ser -se agarro de la cabeza para sacudir su cabello mientras caminaba de un lado para otro y se detenía mirando para diferentes lados- debo de concentrarme, debi haber pasado algo por alto –mira la iglesia- vamos ahí –la señala- estará tranquilo para que piense –se dirigió a Saint Mary Woolnoth-

Suspire yendo lo más rápido que mi ritmo me permitía. Una vez más compruebo que es un bastardo conmigo, porque me chantajea con el dolor que supuestamente siente pero en realidad se puede mover como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada. Lo alcance y entramos.

–Necesito concentrarme -se sento en la banca junto a las confesiones.

–¿Necesitas confesar algo? -levante una ceja con una mirada fija en él

-Me correspondió con la misma mirada.- Solo quiero pensar sobre los números –se agarro de la cabeza- así que guarda silencio –me indico con su mano.

–De acuerdo le afirme con la cabeza- llamare al hospital para preguntar hasta que hora puedo visitar a Kilian -Sherlock torció el labio y yo rodeé los ojos ante eso- ya regreso –Salí a la entrada a hacer mi llamada.

–Buenas tardes, -salude- habla el doctor John Watson para saber sobre el estado de Kilian O´donoghue.

–Doctor Watson, no esta asignado a ese paciente -me respondió la recepcionista

–Lo sé, pero esta bajo mi cuidado como tutor -agregue- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Sigue igual -su tono seco era clásico en un hospital- no le diría cuando saldrá, ya que su doctor se encuentra en una operación ahora.

–Una última pregunta ¿a qué hora dejan de recibir visitas los pacientes? espere a que me conteste

En el caso del joven, tienen hasta las 3:30 ya cuando este estable pueden venir hasta las 8 pm –podría estar tranquilo con el horario.

–Muchas gracias -colgué y luego mire mi reloj- 3:30 y son las 2:30 pm. Estoy a un buen tiempo –observe la hora y pensé en los números- tres y media… tres treinta, ¡trescientos treinta! –entre corriendo otra vez en búsqueda de Sherlock que estaba siendo regañado por el padre, un hombre joven no mayor de 30 años- ¿ahora que hiciste? –pregunte acercándome mientras me agarraba el ceño.

–Nada -se encogió de los hombros torciendo sus labios- simplemente le dije al padre que esa mujer –señalo a una joven pelirroja- vino para seducirlo de otra forma no usaría un escote, relleno y una minifalda. No se mucho de la religión pero esta claro que eso no esta permitido y claro, ella aumento más cosas.

–Me disculpo padre por mi amigo, perdone señorita -me lleve a Sherlock de ahí antes que termine linchado- ¿encontraste alguna relación con los números? –le pregunte para saber si coincidimos

–No tengo idea -respondió- estoy como el caso de The blind Banker. –se sacudió el cabello por detrás- mmm John si solo tuviéramos una idea… ¡mh! –se veía molesto por no tener respuesta.

–Entonces te ayudo -le sonreí- es una cita

–John, por mucho que me emocione que aceptes que seamos pareja -me miro con ojos serios- por ahora estoy comprometido con este caso y hasta que no lo resuelva tu y yo…

–¡No! -¿otra vez con la cita?- me has vuelto a mal interpretar –le indique negando con la cabeza- los números son una cita, un encuentro con alguien. –Sherlock me vio sorprendido- mira –agarre su libreta y escribi los números: 310-1613-54.- 3:10 de la tarde. 16 es el numero que ocupa la P y 13 es la M en el abecedario; tres con diez de la tarde. 54 es…

–¡El número 54! -brinco de la emoción agitando sus manos- ¡bravo Watson! –me dio un beso en lso labios ante las miradas de la personas- ¡si!

–¡Sherlock! -le grite sonrojado y el me miro con una sonrisa picara- aquí no… -murmure.

–Hay que ir a la 54 faltan -miro su reloj- 10 minutos exactamente –indico.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota del autor: **wiii no cometí muchos errores gracias por decirme *w* Lo único que me ocurrió en el capitulo anterior lo mismo que me pasa en mi tesis: escribo para mí porque ya se la respuesta, en ves de darles a mis lectores la idea para hablar sobre ella.

Bueno el famoso _**"numero 54"**_: es un edificio sobre Lombard Street, el cual fue la oficina central del Barclays Bank hasta su cambio de sede a Canary Wharf. Se le conoce por ese nombre: El número 54.

* * *

**La séptima luna:**

**Reiniciamos a resolver crímenes**

* * *

Estábamos a diez minutos de la cita y Sherlock comenzaba a estar concentrado más que nunca. Estaba callado observando a cada persona, todos los que estaban reunidos o cruzaban el numero 54 eran sospechosos. Hasta nosotros lo seríamos. Sherlock se mantenía callado, ¿y yo? ya estaba obligado a quedarme hasta el final, lo siento por Kilian.

… Sher… -me callo agitando su mano

–John, necesito estar concentrado para saber quien es la persona. -dijo sin verme.

Exhale aire ante eso y solo me puse a observar lo que sucede a mi alrededor, el numero 54 es muy grande. Por lo que esa persona puede estar en cualquier punto, si conocía al muerto puede que al reconocerlo se acerque pero si no lo ve…

Sher… -nuevamente me callo- ¡Sherlock! El vagabundo esta aquí –le grite. Holmes en seguida volteo y miro al vagabundo extrañado.

–¿Qué sucede? -el "viejo sordo" se le acerco entregándole un papel, el cual tenía un ojo dentro de un triangulo- "El ojo que todo lo ve" –murmuro cuando aquel anciano le dijo unas palabras al oído, Holmes solo lo miro de reojo- muy bien, ten –le dio dinero- recuerda si consigues lo que te pedí te recompensaré mejor –el viejo barbudo afirmo con la cabeza yéndose sigilosamente como vino. Sherlock metió sus manos a los bolsillos y me observo haciendo una señal para que lo siga- regresemos a casa.

–¿Y el caso? -le interrogue estando confuso.

–¡Taxi! -Detuvo a uno- al 221B de Baker Street –entramos- cuando lleguemos te digo –miraba por la ventana como si estuviera buscando algo.

Llegamos a la casa, como siempre pague. Él entro enseguida y cuando subí a donde estaba, lo mire metido en la computadora. Tenía sus palmas unidas y pegadas a su rostro. Eso significaba que tenía una pista importante.

–¿Escribiste algo del caso o de mí en tu blog? -me pregunto.

–No -negué con la cabeza- estaba escribiendo la introducción pero nunca lo subí.

¡Lee! –Me paso la nota que le dieron:

_Buenas tardes Sr. Holmes. Veo que vino a mi cita como predije. Sus enemigos saben de usted y es prudente que me vea antes del 73-1200-1613 ya que la divina providencia me ha revelado que es el día en que moriré. Y soy útil para usted, al menos en este caso. No le diré donde estoy porque usted mismo vendrá a mí._

–¿Qué significa esto? -lo mire estupefacto con la boca abierta, sin comprender.

–Esa persona, sabe de mí. Tal vez nos vio, ya a que le dio la nota a mi vagabundo. -se mordió el pulgar- John… -murmuro- este caso… -me miro seriamente- es… -sonrió brincando como la primera vez que lo vi en _Study Pink- _¡lo que realmente necesitaba! –En cuanto cayeron sus pies al piso, se agarro el abdomen- complicado –se acomodo su saco- con misterios –su sonrisa esta de oreja a oreja- es perfecto, para mi regreso –me agarro el rostro de las mejillas- nuestro regreso –me beso en los labios, tomándome de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo- dime John –su frente contra la mía, su respiración caía en mi cara y me encantaba aspirar su aire caliente- ¿sus besos son mejores que los míos? –menciono con una voz seductora e hipnotizarte

–No lo se -sonreí- ¿quieres que experimente? –le pregunte llevando mis manos a sus hombros, ya que alcazaba mucho su cuello.

–Tu sabes… -se relamió los labios- que amo experimentar -se inclino para besarme tiernamente pero pegándome más a su cuerpo.

Nuestros labios y cuerpos estaban pegados por un beso tierno y suave. Nos vimos a los ojos y nos sonreímos.

–¿Chicos están en casa? -la Sra. Hudson se acercaba.

–Estamos aquí -grito Sherlock sin dejar de verme preparándose para volver a besarme.

En ese momento lo empuje para a tras y casi cae sobre la Sra. Hudson que entraba. Ella lo sostuvo con sus manos. Sherlock me vio seriamente y molesto.

–John, casi me tiras. -me reprimio- Lo que te haya hecho no merece que lo vuelvas a golpear –se cruzo de brazos y me señalaba por momentos con su dedo índice- tal vez, lo merece – levantando una ceja y miro a Sherlock, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados- ¡pero son adultos! –levanto los brazos al aire- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Soluciónelo como tal –nos vio a ambos con una mirada de madre separando a los hijos.

–¿Quién vino a visitarnos? Y ¿qué fue lo que nos dejo? -pregunto Holmes a cercándole a ella

–¿Pero como supiste que…? -replico la pregunta.

–En la acera encontré lodo como si se hubieran limpiado en ellas, sin embargo, no quito el de los talones. Ya que en la entrada note unas leves huellas posiblemente se apoyaban en ellos tal vez balaceándose por la espera. Calculo que estuvo en ese lugar 20 minutos mínimos, 10 esperando a que le abran y 10 en dar instrucciones sobre la nota que dejo. –Señala una de las manos de la Sra. Hudson- la que tiene en la mano derecha -se la quito- mmm –se agarro la barbilla mientras revisaba la nota- para ti de Mary –la arrugo haciéndolo bolita y me la tiro con una mueca- pierde su tiempo, va ser aburrido. –agarro la nota que nos entrego el vagabundo- esto es más interesante. ¿Verdad, Jonny? –me guiño.

–¿Jonny? -La Sra. Hudson se sonrojo al escucharlo y se tapo la boca que tenía abierta, mirándonos a ambos.

–¡No es lo que parece! -alce mis manos en desesperación para negarlo.

–¡Si es lo que parece! -señalo Sherlock.

–¡Ya cállate Sherlock! -le indique- ¿y de que trata la nota? –mire el papel al desenvolviéndolo y disimulando, leyéndolo en voz alta- _"Hola Johny. Tengo reservaciones en un restaurante a las 8:00 pm. Pasare por ti, si al señor Holmes no le importa que te robe. Con amor Mary"_ –la carta terminaba con unos besos eso explica porque Sherlock me llamo Jonny y que el caso es más interesante.- Bueno, me parece que tengo una cita –sonreí- ¿por cierto que instrucciones le dieron por la nota? –mire curioso a la Sra. Hudson.

–Lo que no pude evitar -se cruzo de brazos viendo a Sherlock- que por ningún motivo se lo entre a Sherlock -dijo indignada.

–Bueno, no supo cumplirla -menciono Sherlock sarcástico y alzando las manos como desechando la culpa.

–Tu le quitaste la nota -le respondi molesto.

–¿No quieres saber como me recibió Anderson al llegar? O ¿Qué encontré junto al cadáver? menciono cambiando el tema

–Dime… -me moría por saberlo por eso le permite que me cambie el tema-

Bueno, se notaba que Sally estaba molesta con él ya que cuando me vio, solo sonrió y me guio amablemente hacia el cadáver donde se encontraba Anderson examinando el cuerpo –giro los ojos- te ahorraste la pena de escuchar cada estupidez que decía del cadáver –marco- bueno, Donovan lo llamo diciendo que trajo otro cadáver, cuando Anderson se giro para verlo… -comenzo a reírse- jaja se fue para atrás dejando caer su cámara con la que estaba sacando fotos al cuerpo y lo mejor no fue lo que dijo Lestrade: "Anderson, no estropees el equipo y el cuerpo", no mi querido amigo, lo mejor fue su grito de mujer al verme y te aseguro que se desmayo, por ello la caída –lo disfrutaba recordar-

–Me imagino que fue una buena bienvenida -dije sarcásticamente mientras me sentaba en el sofá para estar más como-

–Sherlock, eso es una mala broma -le reprendió la Sra. Hudson.

–Háblame de lo que encontraste en la escena de crimen -le insistí.

–Desafortunadamente Lestrade no se dio cuenta que las pisadas de sus ayudantes arruinaron una tierra preciosa en la que pudiera sacar a las huellas del culpable. -dijo en un tono de molestia- pero bueno –suspiro resignado- al entrar a la habitación pude observar que el difunto fue atacado por la parte de atrás con un objeto largo que fue arrojado en alguna parte –poso su mano derecha sobre sus labios- me puse a revisar la casa pero no lo encontré, por la características del golpe debe ser con un objeto de madera posiblemente un bat, un tronco delgado, una pata de alguna silla vieja… aun no estoy seguro pero encontré astillas alrededor de la herida. Murió por múltiples golpes. –nos miro- ¿recuerdas los números? Estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Por lo arrugado del papel puedo deducir que lo metió al mismo instante que recibió el primer golpe. Revise sus últimos números y agendas para encontrar pero ningún coincidía con ellos. Pero, en su lugar había otra serie de números, y como descubrimos son citas para reunirse con alguien; por lo que puedo deducir que no fue la primera vez que se encontraron. Y ahora esa persona desea vernos. –ahora colocaba su segunda mano sobre los labios guardando silencio mientras cerraba los ojos- aparte de los números, encontré que recibió llamadas de teléfonos públicos por la clave. Esa ultima llamada fue a las 6 am y Lestrade nos llamo a las 9 am. El cadáver llevaba ropa de manta y de color blanco, un collar de cuecas de madera, poseía un olor muy débil a incienso en la manga y encontré cenizas en varios rincones, el letreo de "abierto" estaba colocando en la puerta con otra leyenda: "pase"; los horarios son desde las 8 am y la persona que encontró al cadáver llego 8.30 am, entró sin tocar a la puerta debido a que les dan esa libertad de pasar. Por lo tanto la muerte fue a las 8… -respiro- pero, una vecina que sacaba su basura vio salir a una persona a las 8.15, estaba tranquila pero por la distancia no pudo observarle la cara. Eso quiere decir, que el asesino ya estaba adentro.

¿El culpable entro por su cuenta? -pregunte

Examine el lugar y no encontré algún indicio que haya pasado por la ventana, tan poco había señal que se haya quedado ahí esa noche con la victima. Por lo que sospecho, que pudo haber llegado como invitado entre la de la mañana, cometió el asesinato y salió a la hora que llegan clientes para que lo confundan con uno más –respondió-. Estaba ese mismo símbolo que me describiste en la puerta, por eso te hice averiguar -respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos-.

–Déjame adivinar… -suspire girando los ojos- estas en tu palacio mental

–Si lo sabes, entonces mantente en silencio o salte -respondió a aun con los ojos cerrados-

Estuvimos en silencio observándolo, la Sra. Hudson preparo te y yo le platique lo de Kilian.

–¡Dios mío! -exclamo- hay que ir mañana mismo –se vio preocupada

–John, guarden silencio -abrió sus ojos y los giro hacia nosotros- trato de concentrarme. –nuevamente los cerro.

Negué con la cabeza mientras atendía a la Sra. Hudson antes que se altere.

–La flor de loto para los griegos significa: el triunfo después de haber luchado incansablemente en contra del fracaso –menciono abriendo los ojos una vez más-. Para la numerología el siete es signo del pensamiento, la espiritualidad, la conciencia, el análisis psíquico, la sabiduría -se levanto de su lugar-. El fuego representa el sur, el rojo, el verano y el corazón. Simboliza las pasiones como el amor y la cólera –se cruzo de brazos- supieron usar los elementos. Vamos Watson –camino hacia la entrada.

–¿A dónde? -le pregunte-

–A la escena del crimen para encontrar alguna pista que nos aclare las cosas y nos diga quien nos mando la nota -salió de la habitación-

–Pero… -mire la hora en el reloj sobre la chimenea- vendrán por mi… -murmure sacando un suspiro- si viene una chica rubia… dígale por favor… -hice una mueca y me fui tras Holmes- sabes que tengo planes -le dije mientras camina a su lado.

–¿Planes? -Me miro confuso y en un tono de inocencia- ¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto? –se sobo las manos con una sonrisa.

–Lo haces a propósito -me detuve para sobar mi sien- para que no tenga la cita –lo mire seriamente y de brazos cruzados.

–Es verdad, -hizo una señal a un taxi que venía- tenías una cita con Mary. -hizo una mueca- pero bien Jonny –abrió la puerta del taxi- puedes irte –se metió y cerro la puerta, luego saco su cabeza por la ventana- bien, atrapare solo a los que golpearon a Kilian. Bye. Arranque –ordeno al chofer.

–¿Qué? -me sorprendió ese comentario el conductor arranco- ¡Espera! –Fui corriendo detrás del vehículo que se detuvo dos cuadras adelante- ex… -jadeaba- explícame eso.

–Entra y te explico en el camino -me abrió la puerta y se corrió para dejarme espacio.

–Explícame, ¿a que te refieres con Kilian? -Pregunte.

–Mientras estaba en el caso, hable con Lestrade sobre Kilian. Acordamos que hoy mismo detendríamos a los hombres. -me mira con cara de inocencia- pensé que te lo dije.

–No -respondí molesto cruzando los brazos.

–Bueno -encogió los hombros torciendo sus labios- tiendo olvidar cosas sin importancia –en un tono sínico- tengo a mis vagabundos vigilando el bar y los agentes de Lestrade las salidas, no hay reporte de haber abandonado el lugar luego de lo sucedido con Kilian.

–Entonces… ¿vamos a ir primero a la escena del crimen y luego a atrapar a los atacantes? –pregunte

–si. -miro su móvil- son las 7.30 pm. Los atacantes van al bar siempre a las 10 pm pero si lo golpearon deben estar ahí celebrando. Iremos por ellos, si se mueven antes de tiempo. Lestrade estará ahí para vigilarlos y mis vagabundos los ayudaran–El taxi se detuvo en la puerta de un negocio- es aquí, bajemos –señalo.

El negocio parecía más casa que uno. Era de dos pisos, de color blanco. Solo porque en la puerta se encontraba un letrero: "La séptima luna" se podía saber si era negocio. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con fierros y por dentro las cubrían cortinas corredizas. Aun se encontraba la banda de "no cruzar" de la policía. Entramos por la puerta a pesar de su advertencia, hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

–Observa todo -hablo Sherlock- tal vez se me haya pasado un detalle. –coloco su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios entre cerrando los ojos y mirando para todos los lados- sígueme –me fui detrás siguiéndole sus pasos.

Lo seguí hasta una especie de recibidor, tenía un sofá y dos sillones cafés de terciopelo, con cojines color cremita. El papel tapiz era beige con toque victoriano. Tenía fotografías colgadas, personas en blanco y negro, de seguro abuelos o padres de la víctima. Un sillón estaba cerca de la ventana y a su lado una lámpara de litera, de seguro era usada para leer, en el día alumbrado por el sol y ayudada por la luz artificial de la noche. Aunque no creo que los fierros le deje pasar mucho el sol. Y una chimenea frente a los sillones.

–Aquí sucedió todo -alzo sus brazos extendiéndolos, giro hacía mí y luego apunto hacia el piso con ambas manos. Por un segundo me pareció que trato de bailar por lo que me aguante la risa- aun esta la mancha de sangre –el cadáver había sido removido pero la huella roja aun quedaba sobre el piso mármol-. ¿Sucede algo? –levanto la ceja mirándome al ver que trataba de no reírme. Negué con la cabeza y cubrí mi boca con una mano para calmarme, con la otra le indique que prosiga.- Me metí a los botes de basura otra vez, pero nada. Ninguna señal del arma homicida. –se quedo observando el piso.

–Pero, dijiste que el testigo no vio a nadie salir con algo sospechoso -mencione.

–Eso, quiere decir que el arma esta aquí... -poso su mano sobre la cintura y la izquierda sobre su barbilla- pero… ¿dónde? –Torció los labios.

–Buscare en otras habitaciones -comente saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndome al salón donde se realizaba las sesiones, el cual, se encontraba a lado de él.

El salón de las aromas terapias, estaba prácticamente vació. Solo tenía alfombras, incienso, flores, figuras de seres celestiales y místicos. El logotipo de la Séptima luna en la pared y ventilación para que el aroma no se quede aquí o se asfixiarían.

–Aquí no hay nada -me relamí los labios mientras colocaba mis manos en la cintura.

–Obvio -menciono Sherlock detrás de mí- se veía tan fácilmente –giro los ojos- te traje para que veas lo que no note, no para que me digas lo obvio. –en un tono sarcástico- detrás del cuadro hay una caja fuerte –se acerco al cuadro- lo descubrí cuando inspeccionaba algún hueco en la pared donde pudieran arrojar el arma –quito el cuadro- utilice los números en ella, al ver que no funcionaban fuimos al banco. –Señalo la rendija- no había sido abierta hasta hoy, porque tiene polvo se puede ver la forma de los dedos en la manija, los números se notan que eran limpiados para que no descubran la clave –se volvió a acercar-. No hay señal de que alguien intentaba abrirlo –se agarro su mentón observando la caja- y tan poco el arma homicida aparece.

… -suspire- ¿dijiste que saco la basura?

–Sí y que la revise -respondió seco y girando los ojos. Señal de "¿a caso no pones atención cuando te hablo?".

¿Revisaste el baño? ¿La cocina? ¿La habitación? –pregunte para saber a donde ir.

–El baño esta detrás de este salón -salió hacia el pasillo que dividía ambas habitaciones- más atrás esta la cocina y unas escaleras alado. La habitación esta arriba. No pudo haberla subido y esconderlo ahí, porque le llevaría más tiempo de lo que se piensa que dudo el crimen. En la cocina o el baño serían los lugares donde pudo guardarlo.

–Entonces, revisare ambos -sonreí. Me sentía alegre de volver contra el crimen. Además Sherlock era Sherlock. En la casa antes de salir se veía enamorado y celoso de mí. Pero en cuanto comenzamos a cercarnos a la escena del crimen era la persona analítica (grosera, en algunas ocasiones), frío de siempre.

Entre al baño y me puse a revisar. Era pequeño, la regadera estaba cubierta con puerta corrediza y pegada a la pared, el excusado y el lavamanos eran blancos, el color de la pared era azul pastel, el piso de un azul más fuerte. Había una gaveta debajo del lavamanos, donde ponían los productos del baño y de limpieza. Los cuales, me descubrí que estaban revueltos al abrirlos. Tal vez el asesino pensó en limpiar su crimen o lo uso para borrar sus huellas del arma. Salí de ahí para ir a la cocina y encontré a Sherlock de pie junto a las escaleras pensando. No hice ruido para no sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Llegué a la cocina, piso amarillo y paredes color crema. Con todo lo básico de una cocina. Pequeña. Se nota que era un soltero quien vivía ahí y que no sabía cocinar, puesto que en el horno de microondas se observaba como los números eran marcados. Mire cada parte de la cocina todo estaba bien.

… -resople- nada… -mencione y me fui con Sherlock, quien aún permanecía en su sitio.

–¿Sin suerte? -preguntó.

–No. -negué con la cabeza en señal de decepción- … -suspire- pero… -alce nuevamente mi rostro hacia él- pero los productos de limpieza estaban revueltos y usados, posiblemente para borrar la evidencias.

–O posiblemente la víctima lo uso para limpiar su sala de estar o su salón para atender a sus clientes -saco una tarjeta de su saco- encontré un trozo alado de la chimenea –camino hacia ella- tenemos que visitar a nuestra sospechosa –en el papel se hallaba el nombre de una mujer, quien era la que atendía la otra sucursal- lo rompió para confundirlo entre las cenizas de la chimenea – se puso sus guantes. Se inclino y metió su mano a la chimenea- buscábamos madera y aquí hay bastante –saco los leños- detalle que ignore –dijo molesto… de seguro con él mismo. No le gustaba admitir que se equivocaba- ¡este! –Alzo uno- esta bañado en cenizas y no esta tan quemado como los otros –saco su lupa para examinarlo- … mmm lo que creí. Hay que llevarlo a Bars.

–¿A Bars? -pregunte estupefacto.

–Bueno… si no hubieran donado mi laboratorio tal vez no tendríamos que hasta ahí -me dijo molesto.

–¿Cómo sabes qué… -calle.- Molly… -Era obvio que le dijo- bueno, si me hubieras dicho que estabas vivo, me hubiera quedado con el -le replique- pero como te apareciste después de que decido regalarlo –me cruce de brazos arrugando el entrecejo.

–John, este no es momento para pelear-dijo con una sonrisa fingida- estoy aquí –se me acerco- a tu lado y para siempre –tomo mis manos y me miro sonriente- no estés así –me abrazo.

–No me convences -dije entre sus brazos y sujetándolo con los míos.- y menos con el para siempre… -puse más fuerza en ese abrazo- que nada lo es…

–Calla… -menciono seleccionándome con un beso- el tiempo es relativo y el para siempre es solo una palabra, que la gente dice como toque romántico. Eso es idiota. Pero te gustan esas banalidades de la vida cotidiana. De seguro usabas esa palabra con tus… ex novias -lo decía en un tono seguro- así que diré estas cursilerías estúpidas que te gustan para hacerte feliz.

–¿Por qué debes arruinar todo? -lo empuje- vamos a Bars o a buscar a esos malditos que atacaron a Kilian. –salí del lugar sin verle a la cara.

–John, no entiendo porque te molestas -salió detrás de mí con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome confuso.-

–¡¿Qué?! –dije sorprendido- ¿no te das cuenta de lo que dijiste? -se que Sherlock es buen actor cuando quiere… pero al ver esa expresión dude si realmente actuaba- bien… -suspire- te explicare –lo mire- aunque a ti no te guste la cursilería y pienses que a las personas que les gusta son tontas, esta bien. Es tu opinión. Puedes decirlo y expresarlo. Pero… -lo comencé a picar en su pecho y cada vez más fuerte por la palabra- nunca lo digas frente a tu pareja. Ya que le puede gustar y si te oye es como que dijeras que es una tonta y más por fijarse en ti, terminaras haciendo que te deje y te odie. –di un paso hacia atrás, observando su rostro serio como analizando lo que le acaba de explicar.

Pero… -creo que aun tenía duda- siempre te digo que eres un tonto, bueno… no tanto como Anderson. –me llama tonto y me compara con Anderson…- nunca te enojabas. -¿eso cree?- Además siempre he dicho que tu cursilería es buena –¡por fin un halago entre tanta ofensa!- me hace dormir; cuando es todo de color rosa, a veces cuando estoy aburrido me entretengo haciendo una análisis de ella para buscar el simbolismo que le das. A veces piensas tanto, que me sorprende. –me miro con esa cara de sarcasmo- Igual me sirve como deducción para saber donde la conociste, como es y cosas banas. Por ejemplo, solo para citar: "canela haciendo café, chispas de chocolate en crujiente galleta". –se leyó mis e-mails de hace tiempo, me lleve mi mano a la cara- deduzco que ella es una morena de ojos negros, "crujiente" puede ser que provenga de algún país latino, las mujeres latinas son exuberantes con su cuerpo. "canela preparando café" a lo mejor era mesera en una cafetería que frecuentaste y al verla, comenzaste ir más seguido.

–¡El punto es! -le grite molesto para que se callé- ¡Que el amor te hace tonto! –le señale- ¡Te enamora de la peor persona del mundo y tu de tonto sigues sintiendo cosas por él! –respire hondo para calmarme.

–Es interesante el amor -respondió tranquilo- una persona puede cambiar por el. -me miro tratándome de analizar.

–No lo hagas… -respire hondo- no lo digas…

–Tu siempre cambias cuando estas enamorado -demasiado tarde…- te vuelves más alegre –cambias de colonia o de atuendo. Recuerdo que te teñiste tu cabello a un rubio más claro para ocultar tus canas –se cruzo de brazos- porque descubriste que la chica tenía 22 años –se río- y te dejo por uno de 60 jajaja pensó que tenías dinero –su sonrisa de hipócrita- sin embargo… -su expresión cambio…- ¿las personas a veces no cambian cuando están enamoradas? –se veía preocupado.

–Mmm depende -le respondí- tu mismo lo has dicho, las personas son raras en cuanto a sus emociones. Algunos se enamoran y cambian para gustarle a esa persona. Pusiste mi ejemplo –admití-. Pero en ocasiones, nos enamorados de la persona con la que no fingimos ser diferentes. De nuestros mejores amigos –puso cara de sorpresa y luego sonrió- porque nos sentimos a gusto con ellos.

–¿Cómo nosotros? -poso sus ojos azules sobre mí-

–¿Eh? -me sonroje ante ello- si… -baje la cabeza para ver el piso y pude observar como sus pies se movieron para acercarse.

–Mírame -tomo mi rostro entre sus manos- si tu mismo has dicho que es normal que los mejores amigos se enamoren entre ellos, ¿Por qué no lo admites? –me beso- díselo a la Sra. Hudson, a esa Mary, pero sobretodo a Kilian -me abrazo-. Te amo John.

–Sherlock… -suspire su nombre entre sus brazos.

–Porque eres mío, solo mío John y quiero que lo sepan todos, sobretodo Kilian -me dijo.

–Eres un idiota -suspire- vamos, tenemos que atrapar a esos malditos que lastimaron a Kilian –respondí.

Sherlock solo sonrió y caminamos para tomar un taxi. Detuvimos cinco calles arriba. Lo abordamos y Holmes dio la dirección. Tardamos como una hora, mucho trafico y semáforos en rojo. Por fin, el chofer se detuvo en una cantina.

–Vamos John -ambos nos salimos del vehículo y entramos al bar- por aquí -nos sentamos tras una mesa- ahí están, celebrando como te dije –señalo con discreción- lastima, no podemos acércanos. Si estuvieron siguiendo a Kilian, habrán visto nuestras caras por eso te indique esta mesa que esta apartada en la oscuridad –mencionó.

–¿Qué esperamos? -pregunte molesto ya que quería golpearlos por como dejaron a Kilian.

–A Sebastián Moran -me miro seriamente- él viene a este bar. ¿Aún crees que Kilian es un ángel? –pregunto

–Claro, Kilian trabaja para Moran para matarte cuando pudo hacerlo desde que apareciste –respondí rodeando los ojos- y como no cumplió ahora lo intentan matar. –aumente.

–Mmm tienes razón, al no cumplir se vengaron -¿en serio lo cree?- esperemos mientras. -observaba a los tipos que bebían y celebraban como nunca y eso me molestaba.

Definitivamente las personas cambian cuando se enamoran. Sherlock era posesivo y algo celoso pero protector desde que lo conocí… y ahora… es demasiado posesivo y celoso. Decir eso de Kilian para que lo olvide.

–No puedo estar así Holmes -le dije enojado por ver a esas personas aun libres y festejando frente a mi cara lo que le hicieron a ese pobre chico y por lo que Sherlock- no, mientras Kilian este en el hospital. -le insinué que no lo dejare y menos en ese estado.

–No hagas alguna estupidez John -me vio serio y luego miro hacia la entrada- solo tenemos que esperar.

–¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué? -mencione aun más molesto y en voz baja tratando de controlar mis gritos por la ida. Me mordía los labios para eso.

–A nuestro invitado principal -respondió observando la entrada y de reojo a los sospechosos-. ya esta aquí

–¿Quién? -le pregunte

–Sebastián Moran… -reveló.

Gire mi vista hacía la entrada pues le estaba dando la espalda. Esa respuesta me sorprendió. Pude observar a un hombre alto y fornido, de aproximadamente entre 35 a 40 años o eso aparentaba sus rasgos físicos en su rostro. Rubio y de barba. No era como me lo imagine cuando Sherlock lo menciono.

–Ese es… -murmure y Sherlock afirmo con la cabeza-

Vimos como se acerco a la mesa de nuestros culpables para jugar cartas, prendió un cigarrillo. Hablaban pero no se podía oír por la distancia y el ruido, sin embargo, por los desmanes no dudo que estén presumiendo lo que le hicieron a Kilian. Sherlock solo observaba en silencio hasta que se levanto y me hizo una señal con la mano de que lo siguiera.

–Esta haciendo trampa -pronuncio llegando a la mesa de ellos-

¿Quién? –dijo Moran sin apartar la vista de su juego y sin prestarle atención-

–Cualquiera diría que es Philip Brett -miro a un hombre de cabello rubio y lacio- ya que ha estafado una empresa- John quítale el arma a nuestro amigo Difyr Smith –vio de reojo al pelirrojo pecoso que estaba sentado delante de Holmes. Hice lo que me indico, sujete del brazo y efectivamente, este estaba apunto de sacar su arma del bolsillo- no es necesario, señor Smith que nos muestre como asesino al político John Morman. –Moran solo observo de reojo a mi compañero.

–Entonces caballero, ¿quién es? -puso su juego sobre la mesa mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo en la cara de Sherlock.

–Gracias -respiro hondo ese humo. No se le quita ese hábito- no he fumado y eso me ayuda –sonrió sarcásticamente- pero la respuesta es usted. Tiene un manso escondido debajo de la mesa –las saco y las puso sobre ella- cada vez que tiene un juego malo, baja sus cartas para "acomodarlas" o mejor dicho cambiarlas.

-Moran se veía tranquilo.- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? –miro a Holmes sonriendo.

–Creo que sabe bien quien soy, coronel -en una postura desafiante- Sherlock Holmes y quedan arrestados por el atrancado a Kilian O´donogue.

Brett tiro la mesa del juego para escapar pero antes que golpee a Holmes, Lestrade y su equipo salieron de sus escondites. Unos detrás de la barra, otros en las mesas que estaban alrededor de nuestros sospechosos.

–Tírense al piso y no pongan resistencia -ordeno Greg.

Grr… -gruño Smith arrodillándose mientras le apuntaba con el arma- todo por ese mocoso.

Brett hizo lo mismo y ambos fueron esposados. Pero, Moran permanecía en silencio y sentado con la pierna cruzada mientras fumaba. Hasta que se levanto.

–Buen trabajo, señor Holmes -camino hacia la salida pero fue rodeado- aunque no entiendo porque no me dejan irme –hablo tranquilo dándole la espalda a Sherlock- hacer trampa en un juego no es delito, al menos que sea las Vegas –sacudió la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el piso- pero no es así –se giro. Exhalo lo último que quedaba del cigarro, para luego tirarlo al piso y aplastarlo con el pie.- tan poco estoy involucrado en los crímenes que acusa a mis compañeros del juego, -saco otro cigarrillo y lo prendió frente a nosotros- por lo tanto, puedo retirarme.

–Tiene razón, Holmes -menciono Greg- no podemos apresarlo sin pruebas.

–Ya oyó -sonrió con el cigarro en la boca- mucho gusto sr. Holmes. –se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino a la puerta- Espero volverlo a ver –agito su mano hasta que se perdió entre los agentes de Lestrade que rodeaban el lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

**La séptima luna:**

**Masaje**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Les dejo una sorpresa y estoy segura que me van a querer matar por una escena...

* * *

Sherlock se veía molesto al ver como Moran abandono el lugar. En mi caso, estaba feliz de que atrapamos a los que golpearon a Kilian. Salimos tras el arresto de los sospechosos. Me puse a lado de Holmes todos nos observaban…

–Aquí va otra vez el dúo dinámico -menciono Sally mirándonos desde la patrulla donde estaban los culpables.- Al menos, el freak hizo algo por Kilian después de sacarlo de su casa –dijo indignada- aparentemente ella estaba enterada.

–Tuvimos suerte que esos sujetos aun estén aquí -se nos acerco Lestrade con las manos a la cintura observando como metían a los criminales dentro de la patrulla.

–Se nos escapo uno -menciono Holmes sin mirarlo- el segundo más peligroso de Londres, luego de Moriarty… el coronel Sebastian Moran.

–Pero tenemos a los que dañaron a Kilian -le respondí.

–Además como te dije sin pruebas no podemos proceder -menciono Greg- además ¿quién siempre dice: "detalles, detalles que sin ladrillos no podemos hacer una casa"?

Sherlock lo miro serio y luego se sobo su sien mientras la otra mano la llevaba a la cintura.

–Tú lo has dicho -hizo su mueca de molestia- porque siempre digo: "Datos, datos, datos. No puedo hacer ladrillos sin arcilla" –me miro- ¿ves? Eso comprueba lo que te he dicho de la memoria de las personas… -luego vio a Greg- define mucho su intelecto.

Lestrade se veía molesto por la ofensa que hizo Sherlock a su intelecto. Se equivoco y lo admitió pero no era para que fuera ofendido.

–Hablando de pruebas y memoria -vi a Sherlock- ¿Dónde esta el leño que hayamos?

–¿Leño? -pregunto confuso Lestrade.

–Si. Encontramos el arma homicida del caso del esoterismo pero… -voltee mi rostro a Sherlock- ¿Dónde esta?

–Aquí -abrió la parte de atrás de una patrulla- mientras te bajabas del vehículo y pagabas al taxista. Les entregue la evidencia a Hopkins para que la cuide mientras salimos del arresto -saco el leño-. Me lo llevare ahora a Bars.

–Son la una de la madrugada, no te dejaran entrar. -mencione

–Bien, me lo llevare a la casa y mañana temprano voy a Bars. -comento

–No puedes llevarte evidencia -recrimino Greg- dámelo para llevarlo a los laboratorios de Scotland Yard.

–No confió en esos disque científicos que se han confundido en sus evidencias más de una vez o tal vez en su descuido contaminen todo -hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Dame esa evidencia, al menos para que la cuide. -Lestrade no iba a dejarse seguir ofendiendo y más a su equipo.

–No, la llenadas de donas -mencionó protegiendo su evidencia.

–Olvídalo, Greg. -negué con la cabeza- no te lo va a dar.

Bien… -tuvo que resignarse a que Holmes no le entregue la evidencia.

Nos retiramos del lugar llegando a las dos de la mañana a la casa. Me metí al baño para enjuagarme y alistarme para dormir. Mañana iba ser un día largo, por lo cual necesitaba energía de más. Subí a mi alcoba y me cambie de ropa. Me imagine que Sherlock estaría en insomnio analizando lo sucedido hasta ahora. Incluso podría escuchar sus pasos en las escaleras en un ir y venir.

Mañana en cuanto me despierte le preguntare a la Sra. Hudson que le dijo Mary. Ella misma me dijo que alguien la mando para comunicarse conmigo, por lo que debo averiguar quien y porque. Visitar a Kilian y hacer pagar a los culpables. Además resolver con Sherlock este caso.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos para recibir los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, quise estirarme pero algo evito que lo hiciera. Al abrir mis ojos por completo para encontrar el motivo que me impedía moverme me encontré una enorme sorpresa que me sobresalto… la cara de Sherlock frente la mía con los ojos cerrados y rodeándome con sus brazos.

–Pero que… -murmure asombrado- ¡Sherlock salte de mi cama! -le di un almohadazo para despertarlo-

–John -se sobo la mejilla donde le di- ¿por qué haces esto?

–¡Porque te metiste en mi cama! -le reclame

–¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? -me miro como si jugara para que me calme

–¡Sherlock! -le recrimine

–Bien… -rodo los ojos- se supone que las parejas que viven juntos, tienen sexo y duermen en la misma cama. Por eso me acosté a tu lado en cuanto sentí sueño -explico- vaya, que tienes el sueño pesado, no sentiste cuando me acomode y es que te patee por accidente –se agarro su barbilla- y si un asesino entraba de seguro que no te dabas cuenta.

… -respire para tranquilizarme- Sherlock… no quiero que entres a mi habitación sin mi permiso –tenía que ser claro para que entienda- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la Sra. Hudson te ve entrar? O peor, salir al día siguiente.

–Dirá que por fin nos confesamos -La Sra. Hudson era la primera persona que nos vio como pareja.- así que no hay nada de malo que me haya visto entrar.

–¡Te vio entrar! -creo que mi grito llego hasta el cielo- solo estas… je…je –me agarre la cara- bromeando… jajaja muy buena

Sherlock me vio serio y un poco molesto. Dijo que no bromeaba que realmente se la encontró. Mi primera reacción al oírlo fue sacarlo de mi habitación de inmediato. Respire nuevamente profundo, si quiero a Sherlock pero aun no estoy listo para aceptar mi homosexualidad o bisexualidad… quiero ver si realmente es amor lo que siento o es solo una admiración que revolvió mis sentimientos al verlo nuevamente vivo frente a mí. Pero Sherlock no lo entiende.

–John, ábreme. ¡John! -escuchaba como golpeaba la puerta- se que no debí meterme pero John… -al menos trata de disculparse…

–¡Abriré cuando baje! -le respondí molesto.

Espere a que el baje por las escaleras. No tardo más que unos diez o veinte minutos para que lo hiciera. Salí de mi habitación y llegue a la cocina. La Sra. Hudson me miro con una sonrisa y sonrojo, que cubrió posando su mano en sus labios. Sherlock se veía molesto, de brazos cruzados y puchero mirándome de reojo.

–Buenos días, querido. -me saludo la Sra. Hudson, mientras bebía de su café.

–Buenos días -me fui por cereal y leche. Tome mi tazón con todo y lo asenté sobre la mesa- Sra. Hudson, no se que piensa que sucedió a noche…

–No te preocupes, cariño. -poso su mano sobre la mía- puse música para no oírlos –me guiño- pero no entiendo porque están molestos, si ya son pareja –vio a Sherlock- ¿Qué hiciste Sherlock? –lo regaño como una madre. Sherlock solo libero su mano derecha para hacer una señal de desaprobación por el regaño.

–¿Qué hizo? -Hable- se metió a mi habitación a mitad de la noche sin mi permiso –tenía que defender lo poco que me quedaba de heterosexualidad-. Ahora usted cree –la señale- que él –lo mismo hice con Sherlock- y yo somos pareja –me cruce de brazo haciendo cara de molesto, aunque en cierta forma si me enojo esa acción-. Si lo hubiera visto Mary… -invente preocupación por ello- Dios… otra pareja que me iba a arruinar –torcí los labios y moví mi pie en señal de inconformidad.

–No lo escuche Sra. Hudson -argumento Sherlock molesto- no quiere aceptar su homosexualidad.

–¡No soy gay! -Aporre mi manos en la mesa levantándome de golpe- ¡simplemente lo dices para que se enteré Kilian y huya de mí o para molestar a mis novias! –me volví a sentar con los brazos cruzados-

–Eh… -la Sra. Hudson solo nos miraba buscando como romper la tensión que Sherlock había creado- ¡Es verdad! -hizo un puño con su mano derecha para golpearlo contra la palma de su mano izquierda- Mary me dio su número –me entrego una tarjeta con su nombre- que tu le llames cuando puedas. Por cierto, me acompañara a ver hoy a Kilian como a las 2 pm –mencionó.

–¿Por qué ella quiere verlo? -cuestiono Sherlock mirándome con la ceja levantada como diciendo: "sospechoso"-

–Porque se quedo un par de horas esperando a John -respondió- me contó que era maestra de primaria, vive sola en un departamento ya que su familia radica en Luton y vino a probar suerte aquí –volteó su rostro hacia mí-. Tiene 27 años.

Cof cof -tosí por los nervios. Ya era una persona arriba de los cuarenta. Sherlock apenas se acercaba a esa edad pero parecía entre 27 y 30 años, mientras que Mary prácticamente era una niña junto a mí.

–Le platique de Kilian y que no has podido visitarlo por el caso. Dije que hoy iba entonces me pregunto si puede acompañarme, le respondí que sería bueno. Ya que a mi edad… -movio su mano- bueno ya saben… mi cadera.

A Sherlock no le convenció lo que dijo la Sra. Hudson, se podía ver en su rostro. Se levanto de su lugar luego me vió.

–John, viste que iremos a ver a Rachel Smith para interrogarla sobre el caso -camino hacia su habitación- e iremos a Bars para el análisis de pruebas –dijo mientras se detenía- No tardes.

–Le veré ahí en Bars con Kilian -me retire de mi lugar dejando a la Sra. Hudson con los trastes sucios.

Subí a mi cuarto para escoger la ropa que iba a llevar. En el camino explicaría todo a Sherlock de porque debe mantenerse callado. Baje para bañarme, la Sra. Hudson no estaba. Abrí la puerta y me empujaron por la espalda para entrar cuando voltee encontré a Sherlock detrás de mí cerrando.

–Esto no es gracioso Sherlock -lo regañe sin gritar para que la Sra. Hudson no nos oiga en caso que entré.- ahora abre y salte –señale la puerta.

Sherlock solo me miraba y se relamía los labios.

–Sea lo que estés pensando, de una vez te digo que no -se lo que quería-

–Solo me voy a bañar -comenzó a desvestirse frente de mí- ¿a caso no puedo? –me sonrió pícaramente mientras se alzaba su camisa gris para dormir- somos hombres y tenemos lo mismo –dirigió su mano a sus pants bajándoselos quedando solo en un bóxer negro- además –o es muy rápido o me quede paralizado por su presencia, ya que no vi en que momento pego su cuerpo al mío- ya te vi desnudo –me beso empujándome contra la pared.

–Sher…Sherlock de…detente -sus manos entusiasmadas me desvistieron velozmente. Sus labios callaban a los míos suplicantes para que se detengan- aaah –comencé a gemir en cuanto aun con su bóxer intentaba envestirme por encima de la ropa chocándome contra la pared- ba…basta –trataba de empujarlo pero ponía más su peso sobre mí. Comencé a ceder cuando su lengua hurgaba en mi boca para encontrar la mía- Sherlock… -ahora le devolvía cada beso que me había dado.

Me bajo el pantalón para dormir y manoseaba sobre mi ropa interior. Nuestros labios estaban ocupados devorándose uno al otro, creo que me indicaba que me iba hacer. Su erección era eminente y la mía apenas comenzaba a formarse.

–Sherlock… -logre separarme de él para respirar- espera… no tenemos condón o lubricante -pego su cuerpo al mío, haciendo roces.

–¿Crees qué no vine preparado? -Murmuro en mi oído- mira –saco un lubricante detrás de los envases de shampoo- y –jalo su pantalón tirado del suelo de sus bolsillos saco condones- esto ya estaba planeado desde que estábamos desayunando –sonrió traviesamente.

–Eres un maldito, desgraciado. Prácticamente es violación lo que me haces -reclame rojo no se si de vergüenza o de ira-

–No es una violación si el otro involucrado accede y no puedes decir que no cuando tu pene esta igual de erecto que el mío -mencionó mientras se colocaba el condón- entonces hay que bañarnos –abrió el agua de la regadera y me beso debajo de ella- necesitas jabonarte aquí.

Paso su mano derecha sobre mi pecho húmedo por el agua. Nos quitamos la ropa interior. Nos besamos en el proceso. Cerré el agua y él jabono su mano pasándola nuevamente sobre mi pecho, lamiendo cada parte sin espuma para beber del agua que caía de mi cuerpo. Suspiraba por cada roce de su lengua sobre mi piel.

–John… -tomo mi miembro entre sus manos- aquí esta muy sucio -me vio con ojos de deseo- mmm –paso su nariz sobre mi pene erecto- su olor es enigmático –ahora su lengua estaba en mi uretra- tengo que limpiarlo -seguía pasando su lengua hasta mis vellos púbicos-

Me retorcía por el placer que me daba su lengua. Además de que me apretaba con la mano mis testículos suavemente y luego me los chupaba. Abrió la boca e introdujo mi pene en ella, movía su cabeza de adelante para atrás y podría sentir sus alargados dedos recorriendo mis glúteos para introducirse.

–Aaaah…. Siii… Sherlock… Dios… -baje mi mano apoyándola sobre su cabeza y enredando mis dedos con sus rizos húmedos- she…sherlock… -jadeaba su nombre con tan solo el oral. Era obvio, era bueno con las palabras y frases, el señor palabra clave tenía que ser excelente en el sexo oral.- siii sigue –jadeaba-

Separo su boca de mi pene, no solo me sentí agitado sino que desanimado por esa acción.

–Ya sabes lo que sigue -se relamió los labios- bien, John –me agarro de la cintura para besarla- voltéate y sostente de la llave del agua o te caerás por el jabón –se levanto soltándome e hice lo que me pidió- ahora te lavare aquí –paso sus manos sobre mi espalda rozando con su pene mis glúteos.

Sus labios recorrían toda la curva de mi vertebra, sus manos sostenían mis glúteos con firmeza; por momentos me mordía la oreja y me besa el cuello. El muy maldito soplaba detrás de mi nuca y al estar húmeda por el agua me erizaba, él lo noto, por lo cual lo repetía cuando menos lo pensaba.

–John… -murmuro junto a mi oído- necesito de tus labios –con su mano derecha giro mi cara para que nuestros ojos se encuentres y solo pude ver esos labios rosa que poseí. Me gire para besarlo pero no me lo permitió…- quédate de esa forma -me beso penetrando su dedo anular en mi ano-

–Sherlock -lo llame- por favor… -jadeaba con solo sentir su dedo en mi interior- para… -tenía que detenerlo o mi gemido se oiría fuera del baño.

–No te preocupes John, ya termine -pensé que se vino antes pero se refería a que iba a lubricarme- quería que fuera natural, pero creo que un poco de químico ayudara –sentí nuevamente como sus dedos penetraban en mí con un liquido caliente, me retorcí cuando los abrió en mi interior- oh, John, me gusta ver como la línea de tu columna –paso un dedo sobre ella- se retuerce solo con mis dedos –estoy seguro que sonreía mientras decía aquello- listo –saco sus dedos para reemplazarlo por su pene.

–Aaah -el placer de tenerlo por dentro comenzaba a salir de mis labios- she…sherlock despacio –aun me dolía de la noche anterior. ¿Y a Sherlock? él de seguro le dolía más- ooh siii –comenzó a aumentar la velocidad- ja… sii

Sherlock aumentaba su velocidad y con una mano me masturbaba. Me besaba el cuello mientras acercaba mi cuerpo al de él con la otra. Untaba su blanca piel con la mía.

–John… -murmuraba cercaba de mi oído- admite que me amas -pellizcaba mis pezones.

–Sii te amo -respondía cuando el me dio una embestirá que casi hizo que me golpee con el grifo-

–No solo aquí -besaba mi espalda- también afuera de la habitación –apretó mi pene con fuerza- debes admitir que me amas frente a todos.

Ya no sentía placer sino dolor ya que sus embestidas se volvieron más violentas y no me soltaba el miembro. Además que me mordía hasta sacar sangre. Sí, sabía que me lastimaba cuando al pasar su lengua sobre las marcas de sus dientes me ardían, además de que mire en el piso unas gotas de sangre que Sherlock escupía.

–Sherlock… basta… me lastimas -con mis manos trataba de que suelte mi pene pero por cada intento se volvía más violento- me duele… Sherlock… -tenía una erección que me provoco dejándome sensible a la merced de su dolor-

–John, no me he venido -me soltó. Caí de rodillas y él seguía embistiéndome sin darme oportunidad de levantarme o tener una buena posición- aaah –jadeaba más fuerte mientras que mi cara estaba prácticamente contra el piso de la regadera.

–Sherlock… duele -quería que se detenga. ¿Cómo algo que empezó bien termino de esta forma?- detente… -mis uñas rasguñaban el piso- por favor –suplicaba piedad- Sher…sherlock –no me oía o ¿me ignoraba?...

–Ya casi John -me dio una embestida más profunda y me sostuvo de la cintura, un ardor me llego donde posiciono sus dedos. De seguro eran sus uñas clavadas en mi piel. Un liquido espeso y tibio recorrió mi interior, señal que dejando salir su esencia- ja… ah… John –me puso bocarriba empujándome con su pie- te ves tan lindo así –piso mi pene poniendo presión en algunas zonas.

–Aaah ¡Sherlock! Duele -exclame- no, detente. –me veía fijamente- she…sherlock –me vine sobre su pie y Sherlock sonrió-

–Bien, John -puso su pie sobre mi rostro- lame –lo mire con la boca abierta mientras que él arqueaba una ceja viéndome- vamos, que se nos hace tarde –lamí…- así, límpialo –cuando termine abrió la regadera se ducho como si nada, se vistió y luego se giro hacia mí- saldré primero, ya que quieres cubrir tu homosexualidad –salió por la puerta dejándome arrodillado en el piso de la regadera-

¿A caso Sherlock me violo con sadomasoquismo? O ¿aún no entiende como debe ser en el sexo? Era obvio que tenía que hablar con él… esto se esta saliendo de control. Una parte de mí comienza a temerle antes que amarlo. Me arregle y salí mirando para mi alrededor.

–John, cariño -me llamo la Sra. Hudson- esperare a Mary y me iré con ella a ver a Kilian ahí nos vemos –me miro extrañada- ¡John estas pálido! –Exclamo agarrándome el rostro- ven, te preparare un té para que recuperes color -me tomo de la mano y me guio al sofá mientras ella preparaba una bebida-

–Estaré bien… -murmure al ver que ella se iba por el té- solo tengo que hablar… -creo que es mejor que regrese con mi terapeuta-

–John -Sherlock entro al lugar con su mirada imponente y su pose firme, mostrando quien era el dueño de este lugar- se nos hace tarde para visitar a nuestra sospechosa y cada minuto es crucial en este caso –se coloco los guantes-

–Aguarda Sherlock -la Sra. Hudson se acerco con la tasa de té- John necesita descansar un momento, -me entrego la taza- no ves que esta pálido.

Sherlock me vio levantando una ceja y luego se llevo las manos detrás de su espalda. Torció los labios y se balanceaba sobre sus pies.

–Solo bebo esto y nos vamos -mencione antes de darle un sorbo al te-. Gracias Sra. Hudson y ahí la veré. –le entregue la taza y cruce junto a Holmes para salir de la casa.

Lo espere en la entrada al igual que a nuestro transporte. Cuando se apareció a mi lado sentía su presencia imponente. Comenzaba a sentirme raro junto a él. Nervios, miedo… sentimientos que nunca había tenido… pero era Sherlock Holmes… él te podía causar todo eso y más.

–John, el taxi ya se detuvo -no me había dado cuenta que el vehículo esta frente de mí y Sherlock mantenía la puerta abierta.

Afirme con la cabeza y me metí al coche. En el camino permanecí en silencio perdido en mis pensamientos de los cuales salía cuando Sherlock me jalaba del brazo para que reaccione.

¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto como si no supiera. Negué con la cabeza- No me engañas, ¿sabes? –tomo mi rostro para que lo vea directo a los ojos.

… -suspire- Kilian… no se como reaccionar ante él –en cierta forma también decía la verdad sobre mi preocupación- la enfermedad me dijo que esta critico… -baje la mirada- tengo miedo que muera y que no se haga justicia.

Se hará… -murmuro Sherlock- te cumpliré mi promesa –coloco su mano sobre mi rodilla para apoyarme.

Gracias… -le sonreí agarrando aquella mano. Ahora los sentimientos que siempre he tenido por él dominaban mi ser y la calma regresaba en mí- Sherlock… debemos hablar sobre

–Solo escúchame -me interrumpió- cuando lleguemos al lugar déjame hablar a mí y por ningún motivo dejes que te influyan, estos lugares tienen a engañar a la gente.

–De acuerdo pero no es de este caso de lo que quiero hablarte -mencione haciendo que el me mire extrañado- solo quiero decirte que… -calle para buscar palabras sencillas que pueda comprender y no mal interpretar- Sherlock no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que esta pasando entre nosotros porque aun no estoy seguro de mi sexualidad –respire hondo- No se si es que mis sentimientos por ti están revueltos con mis emociones de haberte encontrado vivo… no lo se –encogí mis hombros- además aun me gusta estar con mujeres –recordé el beso con Mary- y eres el único hombre por el que he sentido eso –le apreté fuerte de la mano- por eso no quiero que lo digas hasta que este seguro de lo que siento –Sherlock retiro su mano de la mía y se cruzo de brazos. Miro por la ventana y no dijo nada más.

Solo hablo cuando llegamos al lugar. Se bajo como siempre primero dejándome para pagar, metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y observo el lugar. Al igual que el anterior, era una casa o eso parecía por fuera. Estaba pintada de blanco con columnas que tenía de grabado el símbolo de La séptima luna en sus bases. La puerta era del mismo color y tenía un timbre el cuál tocamos. Otra diferencia es que en este lugar no tenía por fuera a que se especializaban.

–Buenos días -menciono una joven pelirroja vestida con un atuendo de enfermera- ¿En que puedo ayudarles caballeros?

–Buenos días, -le agarro la mano para saludarla, aquí es cuando se volvía el Sherlock seductor para convencer a las mujeres. Eso lo veía con Molly cada vez que necesitaba algo de ella.- buscamos a Rachael Smith -respondió Holmes- venimos por Michael Fernsby.

–No… no conocemos a esa persona -intento cerrar la puerta tras mostrarse nerviosa-

–Pero la señorita Smith ¿vive aquí? -preguntó Holmes

–No, nadie con ese nombre vive en este lugar -cerro la puerta.

–¿Ahora qué? -le pregunte a Sherlock esperando respuesta.

–Es obvio que sabe más de lo que -dice volvió a tocar el timbre- solo déjame a mí el interrogatorio.

–Ya le dije que no se nada de ellos -menciono la pelirroja cuando nos abrió nuevamente la puerta.

–Lo siento, es que antier que fuimos a la aromaterapia con Fernsby nos hablo sobre los masajes que da la señorita Smith -explico Sherlock- incluso me dio su tarjeta con esta dirección –le entrego una tarjeta- Soy Willian Scott y él es –hizo una pausa observándome- mi amigo Hamish Watson venimos por recomendación como le explique.

–Perdonen, pasen -nos dejo entrar- soy Rachael, mucho gusto –había ocultado su identidad- hubo un problema con Fernsby y la policía junto con los medios no dejan de rondar el lugar. Me han espantado los clientes metiéndoles cosas estúpidas a la cabeza.

–¿Cómo? -Holmes fingió sorpresa- ¿le paso algo a Fernsby?, apenas antier hablamos con él.

–Fue asesinado -respondió Rachael preocupada.

–¡Dios mío! -exclamo Sherlock aumentando su actuación.

–La policía no deja de interrogarnos ya que les llego un anónimo diciendo que somos una secta y que hemos hecho cosas atroces -bajo la cabeza- y lo peor es que los medios alimentan esa idea –ahora se la sostenía con su mano.

–Ya veo… ¿pero porque pensarían que ustedes son una secta o han hecho cosas terribles? -le miro con ojos de cachorro- digo, si se puede saber…

–El pasado del fundador lo condena… -bajo la mirada deteniéndose en un pasillo- pero eso no tiene importancia -creo que se dio cuenta que hablaba de más- bien aquí esta la habitación para cambiarse –señalo una puerta con el símbolo para hombres- hay baños en ese mismo lugar. –nos vio con la misma sonrisa que hacen todos cuando piensan que somos pareja… bueno… en cierta forma lo éramos- entonces ¿será masaje en pareja o individuales? Tenemos uno erótico para la pareja –su sonrisa era coqueta.

–No somos pareja -respondí con indignación de brazos cruzados y viéndola fijamente.

–Cuando me dije en pareja, me refería a que en la misma habitación se pueden dar masajes a dos personas y lo erótico es que tocamos algunos puntos sexuales, los cuales se activan cuando estén el momento del acto sexual con su pareja -trato de excusarse pero de nada le servía.

–Individuales -menciono Sherlock- de preferencia quiero ser el primero –mire a Holmes sorprendido, no me imaginaba que realmente lo hiciera y que aparte quiera ser primero- Vamos Hamish a cambiarnos –entro al vestidor conmigo detrás.

Al entrar Sherlock comenzó a quitarse la ropa para desvestirse. Agarre el extremo de mi suéter beige para hacer lo mismo.

–Sherlock -murmure nervioso- entraré ahí –señale uno de los desvestidores mientras colgaba mi suéter- tu deberías hacer lo mismo –señale uno para él mientras observaba como se quitaba su saco.

–No tendremos sexo aquí -me vio con deseo- aunque tengo muchas ganas de continuar –se me a cerco tocando mis labios- pero primero el caso –me beso- luego el sexo –me miro de arriba para abajo y luego se separo-. Escucha John, haremos lo siguiente –me señalo-. Algo parecido que el caso de la mujer –claro… otra vez Irene y su sombra- pero con unas modificaciones. Primero, saldré a recibir el masaje entreteniéndola y sacando información; mientras tú buscaras en su oficina para buscar datos. Los masajes duran alrededor de treinta minutos la retrasare lo más que pueda. –explico

–Pero Sherlock, de seguro me harán un masaje aparte en otra habitación -su plan estaba bien excepto por eso.

–Por eso te dije cuanto tiempo dura cada sesión y confió en que no te lo realizaran -rodo los ojos-. Mientras estoy con ella, tú entrarás a la oficina. Cuando tengas información necesaria regresa y golpea la puerta del lugar donde este.

–¿Cómo sabes que ella te va atender? O ¿qué no me harán el masaje? -cuestione pero solo me miró con su cada de "porque es obvio".

–Vamos termina de desvestirte -solo vi que entro al desvestidor. Calle despojándome de mi ropa quedando con mi bóxer rojo, el cual cubrí con una bata blanca con el logo de La séptima luna. Cuando salí Sherlock vestía igual.

–Esta vez si tengo ropa interior debajo –se río- bien John es hora de actuar

Salimos de la habitación para encontrar a Rachael esperándonos con otra chica morena. Ambas posando sus ojos en Sherlock, quien se veía muy bien con esa bata cubriéndolo. Creo que ya se porque no me respondió…

–Sr. Scott usted estará conmigo y Sr. Watson usted con Amelie -miro a la morena.

–¿En serio? -mire a Holmes- vaya que sorpresa –rodeé los ojos.

–Entonces caballeros sigan me -caminamos detrás de ellas. Sabía que Sherlock miraba cada cosa en su alrededor mientras yo observaba a esas mujeres posando los ojos en él. Caminamos por lo largo de un pasillo hasta que se detuvieron- Sr. Scott es esté cuarto y usted sr. Watson, la que esta aquí en frente. Por favor, pasen y acomódense –cada una abrió la puerta que le corresponde a su sesión- espero que disfruten su masaje.

Entré detrás de Amelie. Era una habitación cerrada con una pequeña ventana corrediza en lo más alto de la pared. Había una camilla con una manta blanca encima. Incienso de diferentes colores, velas aromáticas. Aparatos eléctricos para dar masajes e inclusive para masajes faciales.

–Por favor, póngase cómodo y bocabajo -señalo la camilla- no olvide quitarse la bata -estiro su mano para que me la sostenga en cuanto me la quitada, cosa que hice.- wow… -exclamo- tiene heridas… -por favor que no mencione las mordidas de Sherlock.

–Si… es mi cicatriz por bala, fui soldado -tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Pero… -en un tono de nervios- tiene arañazos y mordidas muy recientes… eso es malo para la crema que se le aplica.

–Oh… vaya… -pronuncie en voz baja- entonces ¿no puedes hacerme nada? -pregunte

–Me temo que no… -me dio nuevamente la bata- la política del lugar dice que no realicemos masajes si hay heridas en el cliente. -me vio con temor- ya nos han demando en una ocasión porque un cliente tenía un rasguño y el liquido le empeoro la herida.

–Entonces me cambiare y esperare a mi amigo -mencione colocándome la bata.

Ella me abrió la puerta para que salga y me acompaño por el pasillo hasta los desvestidores. Me volví a poner mi ropa. Cuando me asome para ver si Amelie estaba cerca y al ver que ya se había ido decidí comenzar el encargo de Sherlock.

Camine de un lado a otro buscando la oficina hasta que di con ella.

–¡Demonios! -exclame a ver que tenía una puerta de cristal- espero que se me ocurra una excusa si me descubren –murmure mirando para todos lados- bien, dime que no tienes llave –jale la puerta y efectivamente estaba con llave- grandioso… ahora como voy a entrar… -me pegue a la puerta tratando de ver si hay otra forma de pasar- hoy no es mí día… -me agarre el rostro y camine fuera de la oficina buscando algo con que abrir-

Escuche un ruido y me oculte detrás de una columna que había cerca, observe que era la limpieza. Quien abrió con sus llaves la oficina saco un cubo, el cual, vació dentro de otro más grande y volvió a cerrar. Comencé a seguirla sin que me viera esperando a que entre a un cuarto donde no pudiera ver que tome las llaves. Afortunadamente entro a uno dejando las llaves en la puerta, las tome y salí corriendo abriendo la puerta y antes que ella regrese buscándolas las puse su carrito donde estaba el bote.

Asome mi rostro a la habitación observando que no haya cámaras. Entré al lugar en cuanto vi que no tenían. Cheque cada cajón sin llave que estuviera cerca de mí entre ellos documentos. Dos documentos me llamaron la atención, no solo habían sido demandados por las heridas sino porque trataron con servicio de prostitución; la otra demanda era contra una tal Madam Simza, alegando de un intento de robo por parte de Rachael Smith. Tome fotos de ambos documentos tratando que se vean lo más claro posible. Continué mi búsqueda. No halle nada más que fuera de importancia y me regrese con Holmes.

Estaba apunto de golpear la puerta cuando escuche algo que no podría creer.

–¡Siii aaah! -gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Sherlock- sabes lo que haces –estaba con la boca abierta por lo que escuchaba.- Diiios eres muy bueno

Respire hondo tratando de recuperar la compostura por aquel ruido. Mi sospecha sobre la demanda comenzó a ser cierta. Golpee la puerta cuando entre en calma. Se abrió la puerta y era Sherlock colocándose la bata.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu masaje? -me pregunto tranquilo.

–no me lo hicieron -respondí mirándolo fijo.

–¿No? -se acerco Rachael cerrándose la blusa y acomodándose su cabello-

Entonces, ¿por qué vienes hasta ahora a buscarme? –cuestiono Holmes posiblemente disimulando.

–Porque no quería interrumpir el tuyo, y no pensé que tardaras tanto -respondí- al ver que no salías me vine a buscarte. –Mire a Rachael que estaba sobre el hombro de Sherlock muy descaradamente- no me lo hicieron por unas heridas que tengo en la espalda.

–Ya veo. Ahora les hago sus facturas. -se fue lanzando una mirada a Sherlock y de pronto me reí para que ella me vea, cosa que hizo y se fue.

–El masaje fue muy bueno, ¿verdad? -le mire con una sonrisa.

–Creo, que si -camino delante de mí- ¿conseguiste algo?

–Si, pero no creo superarte –respondí con algo de molestia.

–Me iré a cambiar –caminaba detrás de él- obtuve buenos resultados con ella

–Se nota -murmure.

–¿Encontraste algo sobre una mujer llamada Simza? -me pregunto cuando llegamos a los desvestidores

Me detuve en cuanto lo menciono.

–¿Cómo supiste? -cuestione

–Es parte de la información que conseguí -respondió desde su lugar- nuestro siguiente paso es ir donde esta ella –comento tras salir con su ropa.

Llegamos nuevamente a la entra y Rachael tenía la factura en sus manos, posteriormente pague y me sorprendió cuanto cobraron a Sherlock.

–Le hice un descuento especial Sr. Scott por el favor que me hizo -le guiño el ojo.

–Gracias -respondió Sherlock correspondiendo con una mirada coqueta.

Cof cof –tosí para que no olviden que estoy a su lado- bien, ya es hora de irnos tengo que ir a visitar a Kilian –mire serio a Holmes- te recuerdo que Kilian me necesita.

Sherlock rodo los ojos y torció los labios. Llamamos un taxi en cuanto estuvimos en la calle.

–Te necesito en el laboratorio conmigo -comento mientras movía sus dedos sobre la rodilla- Kilian no estará solo hoy, estará con la Sra. Hudson y con… -torció nuevamente los labios- Mary.

Después de lo que hizo se muestra celoso por lo que no quiere que vea a Kilian ni a Mary. Pero esta vez que vaya solo al laboratorio.

–Quiero ver a Mary para hablar con ella -comente y Sherlock solo me observo serio- quiero planear mi cita con ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**La séptima luna:**

**Sospechoso ubicado**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno aquí les entrego el último capitulo. Se que me he tardado mucho pero bueno que quieren que haga, en mis vacaciones descanse mucho y por eso fluyo las ideas para este capitulo. Bien, ahora disfruten que comienzo con el siguiente.

* * *

Sherlock se subió al taxi en cuanto ese detuvo, solo hablo para decir que íbamos a Bars. Se cruzo de brazos, miro por la ventanilla quedando en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios sellados. Llegamos a Bars. La misma rutina. Me fui detrás de él, caminaba rápido y yo, solo lo seguía como podía.

Se detuvo a mitad de la sala, se giro frente de mi, su mirada era imponente. Volteo su rostro para el lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba el pasillo que dirigía a los laboratorios y luego volvió aposar su mirada en mí. Suspiro y rodo los ojos tras ver el otro pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los enfermos. Creo que era su forma de decirme que era más interesante estar en el laboratorio que con Killian. Negué con la cabeza y me fui por Killian, ni siquiera mire atrás para ver como lo tomo.

Camine hasta donde se encontraba la habitación, luego de preguntar dónde se hallaba Killian. Me detuve con la boca abierta al ver su estado tras el vidrio que le pusieron a su cuarto. Tenía tubos conectados a él, entre y mire su estado en las tabletas… estaba grave e inconsciente. Me senté a su lado, tomándole de la mano.

–Eres tan joven -murmure- y cargas con culpas del pasado de tu padre –le acaricie la frente- pero ya atrapamos a los culpables y les haremos pagar lo que te hicieron –me mordí el labio reteniendo las lagrimas. Verlo de esa forma me daba una profunda tristeza-. Despierta, para que te regreses a nuestro hogar –le mencione- …

– ¡Oh, Dios mío! -escuche exclamar a la señora Hudson, me gire y la encontré en la puerta con las manos sobre sus labios y los ojos totalmente abiertos. A su lado y tomándole del brazo, se hallaba Mary con la misma expresión de sorpresa.-

–Llegan temprano -tuve que mostrarme fuerte- siéntese señora Hudson –la guie a la silla que había dejado y le señale a Mary, la otra silla- hola Mary, -la salude metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos- siento volverte a ver en esta situación.

Ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió, posteriormente miro a Killian con una cara triste. La señora Hudson poseía la misma expresión.

– ¿Y Sherlock? -pregunto la Señora Hudson.

–En el laboratorio -suspiro- a él no le interesa Killian.

–Martha, me conto lo que le paso a este chico -menciono Mary- al menos atraparon al posible culpable.

– ¿Posible? -dije en un tono de confusión-

Ella afirmo con la cabeza- usted, me dijo que unos mafiosos iban tras él –miro a Martha- eso quiere decir que hay un líder, que mandará a más personas tras él.

Mary tenía razón. Killian lo menciono. Primero destruyen propiedad como primer aviso, luego los golpean y, finalmente los asesinan. Este sería el segundo aviso.

–No… -negué con la cabeza- prometí que lo ayudaría -me puse en posición de firme- lo prometí –tenía mi cara de decepción- y no lo cumplí –cerré los ojos y relamí mis labios por dentro y suspire- … -abrí los ojos y en mi tono de militar ordenando- pero esta vez, le cumpliré –me agarre de las caderas-. No dejaré que le dañen de nuevo, no dejaré que lo lastimen.

Ellas me observaron en silencio y Mary afirmo con la cabeza. Un móvil sonó.

–Disculpen -salió de la habitación para responder-.

Me quede a lado de la señora Hudson, viendo a Killian en silencio. Afortunadamente no es lo único que podemos hacer, al menos de mi parte. Porque me encargaré de sacarles la información a esos malditos y terminarán tras las rejas.

Guardamos silencio observándolo, hasta que la Sra. Hudson se levanto de su asiento.

–Cariño, iré a la cafetería por algo de café o terminaré llorando de lo deprimente que se ve esto -poso su mano en mi hombro- ¿necesitas algo? –me pregunto.

Negué con la cabeza y ella se fue, cruzando de lado de Mary que entraba.

– ¿Fue ese hombre quien te llamo? -le pregunte a Mary solo se sentó en silencio y suspiro- Lo tomaré como un si -apreté los labios.

–No fue mi jefe, -hablo viendo a Killian- pero si quieres saber lo que pienso de esto… es que debes protegerte del señor Holmes y protegerlo de él. -menciono.

– ¡Qué! -exclame sorprendido- ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque creo que Killian, fue dañado por el Sr. Holmes. Se que no me creerás porque no tengo pruebas pero… -agacha la mirada- él… -suspira- elimina lo que le estorbe en su camino.

Negué con la cabeza. No sabía que le dijeron exactamente pero la llamada me dice todo.

–Mary… -ella se levanto de su silla y se me acerco con un rostro preocupado. Tomo mis manos.

–John, créeme. -puso mis manos sobre su pecho mirándome con sus ojos azules- no debes de desconfiar de él –menciono- hay algo que te oculta, algo que es la verdadera razón de porque mi jefe esta interesado por él.

–Dime Mary, si no quieres que desconfié de ti -le tome de los brazos- dime ¿Quién eres? –le insistí en que me diga la verdad.

–Te responde a su tiempo -agacho la mirada- estaba planeando decirte todo hoy… -en tono triste- pero mi jefe, me llamo para decirme que hay un cambio de planes. –Suspiro- que pronto, sabrás quienes somos antes de que los Holmes, modifiquen todo.

– ¿Los Holmes? -pregunte- ¿Mycroft está metido en esto? –la solté-

Ella afirmo soltando unas lágrimas. Apretó los labios y me observo.

–Él, es quien salvo a Holmes -respondió-. No es la primera vez que ayuda a Sherlock Holmes a escapar y ocultarse -estaba totalmente seria- lo ha hecho en el pasado… -tuerce el labio- ¿Por qué no le preguntas sobre su primer caso? –Me cuestiono- ¿Te lo ha contado o dicho sobre su vida ante de que lo conocieras? –era verdad, no sabía nada de Sherlock antes de que me mudara con él.

–No… -arrugue la frente quedándome en silencio.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar… cuando conocí a Sherlock y le dije que busque su nombre en internet… él se encontraba abriendo su laptop y se giró hacia mí, preguntándome si halle algo interesante. Cuando le respondí que su sitio web su expresión cambio a una de ¿alivio quizás? Si es así, puede que pensó que me tope con otra cosa y, si fue eso, ¿Qué cosa sería?

–¿John? -Mary me estaba llamando para sacarme de mis pensamientos- ¿ocurre algo? –nuevamente me pregunto.

–No -respondí-. Estoy pensando que la Sra. Hudson se esta tardando –mentí- puede que Sherlock la haya llamado o que le paso algo.

–No se va a morir -señalo discretamente a la Sra. Hudson que entraba con café para cada uno- tengan chicos –nos lo repartió y ambos agradecimos-. Una enfermera me dijo que el doctor esta por venir –comento- nos dirá más sobre el estado en que se encuentra.

Mientras bebía mi café en la espera, sonó mi móvil que se encontraba en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Era un mensaje de Sherlock:

"Te necesito en el laboratorio, ahora" –SH

–Bien… -suspire guardando nuevamente mi móvil en su lugar- me tengo que ir a ver a Sherlock en los laboratorios -mire a la Sra. Hudson-, avíseme si ocurre algo y presten atención a todo lo que el doctor les diga. –les indique a las dos- Mary, te llamaré para invitarte a un café y platicar más a gusto –ella solo me sonrío con una coquetería que me ruborizo- me retiro, con su permiso. Tenga cuidado al irse Sra. Hudson –me fui del lugar despidiéndome de ambas del mismo modo en que las salude. En el camino encontré un bote de basura y tire ahí el resto de mi café. Retome mi camino.

Mientras caminaba para el pasillo a los laboratorios, no dejaba de pensar en lo que me dijo Mary. Que era eso relacionado con su primer caso de Sherlock que involucra a Mycroft… tendré que dar mi brazo a torcer e ir a disculparme con él para sacarle la información.

– ¿John? -nuevamente fui llamado por la persona a quien he estado evitando desde que me enteré que Sherlock estaba vivo.

–Molly -le llame en mi posición de firme- ¿Cómo estas? –sigue riéndose de mí y ahora me lo dirá en mi cara todo lo que ella sabía durante estos tres años.

Ella se veía preocupada, adolorida… arrepentida.

–Lo siento… -murmuro agachando la cabeza y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata- quería decirte, de verdad pero Sherlock no me permitió -excusa-. Él me dijo que lo hacía por ti y los demás, que no quería ponerte en peligro. No quiero que pienses que lo oculte en mi casa estos tres años –menciono- después de que fingiera su muerte, se comunico con una persona y desapareció.

– ¿Una persona? -ladee un poco mi cabeza intrigado por ello.

–No se quien es -¿otra vez lo excusa o realmente dice la verdad?-. Solo me dijo que era alguien importante que lo ayudara y fue todo lo que me contó como pago por ayudarlo y dejarlo en mi casa por unos días mientras se preparaba para marcharse -entonces realmente se fue a otro lugar pero ¿a dónde y con quien?- … -suspiro-.

–Una noche cuando regrese a mi casa, él ya no estaba. Se fue sin despedirse de mí -me cuenta todo en un tono triste, creo que su conciencia esta saliendo a flote. Pobre Molly, fue usada en el juego de Sherlock y él no le agradeció- Solo me llamaba para saber como estabas y seguían las cosas por aquí, pero cuando le preguntaba por él, me cortaba la llamada -típico de Sherlock-.

–Te confieso, que le dije sobre Killian y tu decisión de seguir con tu vida, por eso me sorprendió verlo parado frente la ventana de mi habitación a mitad de la noche, preguntándome sobre él –si no hubiera aparecido Killian o mi cambio de vida, ¿Sherlock seguiría por ahí con una persona desconocida?- fue él, quién me dijo que te aconseje que desconfíes de Killian… -agacho la cabeza nuevamente y suspiro. Luego la levanto y con una dulce pero triste sonrisa me menciono- hasta ahora, no me ha confesado nada de lo que hizo durante estos tres años. –finalizo.

Me quede en silencio escuchando cada una de sus palabras… ahora mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. Lo que dijo Mary, me dejo una sospecha sobre ella pero con lo que me acaba de contar Molly, me hace sospechar de Sherlock y que Mary, tiene parte de verdad.

– ¿Me perdonas, John? -me pregunto con una tierna mirada que reflejaba en los ojos ese gran peso que llevaba en los hombros que le causo remordimiento todos estos años.

–Si -ya pago. Soporto a Sherlock, sufrió más que yo-. Ya lo hice, Molly –coloque mi mano en su hombro-. Ahora iré a ver a Sherlock en el laboratorio.

Se hizo un lado con una sonrisa y cruce junto a ella para llegar al fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba el laboratorio. Aquella puerta que detrás se encontraba mí pasado con él; la que abrí hallando a Sherlock haciendo sus experimentos como ahora al abrirla nuevamente. Esa puerta no fue lo único que se abrió con mis manos, también Sherlock en cierta forma. ¿Volverá a pasar?

–John -su voz me llamo al entrar- encontré cosas interesantes –menciono- en primera, halle ADN de la victima en el leño, eso indica que si fue el arma homicida y que nuestro asesino realmente era una mujer. –Se cruzo de brazos acomodándose en el respaldo de su silla- esto afirma el testimonio.

– ¿Cómo sabes que fue una mujer? -pregunte

–Pintura de uñas, -respondió- por la combinación de los colores note que fue un manicure especifico -se agarro la barbilla-. Nuestra sospechosa Rachel queda descartada; ella no tenía las uñas decoradas y por la cutícula de sus dedos, observe que no se ha hecho manicure esta semana… al menos –se levanto-. Sin embargo, tenemos otra prueba –señalo un cabello en una capsula que tome entre mis manos- el cabello es oscuro, ella no tiene el mismo color de pelo que la evidencia. Pero puede que la otra chica, haya ido por sus órdenes, eso explicaría porque realmente se negaba hablar con la policía. –me apunto- Aún esta otra chica que trabaja con ellos: Loret MacQuoind; y claro, Madam Simza.

–Entonces, ¿iremos a ver a Madam Simza primero y luego a la chica? -según entendía su plan.

–No, será lo contrario -se acerco a la puerta tomando su jacketa y su bufanda-. Vamos a entrevistar a la señorita MacQuoid y en la noche a Madam Simza –corrigió saliendo del laboratorio conmigo detrás de él.-. Simza, tiene una especie de espectáculo esotérico o como le llamen –agito su mano en señal de que no le importa- hoy a las 10 pm y MacQuoid, lee cartas en un local que cierra a las 5 pm y esta a una hora de aquí –miro su móvil- llegaremos a las 4 pm, hay que sorprenderla antes que salga o tendremos que esperar un día más.

Salimos del hospital a buscar un taxi, Sherlock comenzaba a desesperarse porque ninguno cruzaba en ese momento.

–Llegaremos tarde -murmuro molesto- Caminemos y encontraremos alguno –claro que se refería a correr para buscar uno disponible- es el colmo, estamos en un hospital deben ir y venir los taxis –decía corriendo- ¡Taxi! –no se detenía por nada solo lo hizo cuando el chofer se detuvo- necesito que me lleve a Abbey Road –se giro esperándome ya que llegue a su lado agitado y aborde- rápido John, -dijo en un tono desesperante olvidando que ya no corro como antes debido a mi edad y condición física que él mismo me causa- que el tiempo es primordial.

Me acomode en mi asiento y comencé a respirar para regresar a la calma. Mire por mi ventana mientras atravesábamos las calles para ir al lugar. Estaba pensando como iniciar la plática hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

– ¿Cómo supiste el nombre de la chica y a que se dedica? -le pregunte para iniciar a conversar

–Rachael –en un tono cortante mientras miraba su móvil-

– ¿Le sacaste la información en la habitación? -le vi mientras afirmaba con la cabeza- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Ya sabes, mis métodos son diferentes para cada persona -respondió mirando para su ventana, ¿A caso me estaba evitando?- ¿Cómo esta Killian? –si, lo esta haciendo. No quiere confrontación y ahora me cambia el tema para ello-

–Vaya -dije en tono irónico- ¿te preocupas por él? Eso es raro, creo que tu eres el que esta mal –rodé mis ojos- ya que eres el señor "solo pienso en mí" –él se cruzo de brazos y torció los labios a cada palabra que le decía-. No esta bien –golpee el cristal con mi puño y luego me agarre las rodillas con fuerza- Mary me dijo… -respire hondo- que posiblemente puede que vengan otros después, si es una banda quien lo esta buscando posiblemente venga a terminar el trabajo.

–Mary… -murmuro entrelazando sus dedos- interesante teoría a la que llego y aunque no me diste la respuesta, por tus expresiones puedo decir que Killian está muy grave, pero no en peligro de muerte -se agarro su barbilla- Tendremos que hablar con el testigo nuevamente y le diré a Lestrade que me deje hablar con los culpables. –la cara de Sherlock expresaba duda y teorías posibles para esa situación que se imaginaba-

–Sherlock, cof -mencione- estaba preguntándome si… -no sabía como hacer que me cuente lo que hizo en estos tres años o de su primer caso-

– ¿Le pediste una cita a Mary? -me pregunto sin mirarme

–No -negué con la cabeza- un hospital no es el lugar apropiado para eso, pensará que me quiero aprovechar de su lastima -suspire- además prefiero salir con ella cuando se termine el caso, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con mis anteriores novias, que aparecía una nueva escena del crimen y tenía que abandonarlas por ti –y a final me quede con él- para que te ayude.

… mm –solo hizo un sonido con su boca- ya llegamos –señalo al chofer que se detenga en un local- bien, John es aquí –dijo tras haber bajado del vehículo y colocarnos frente a un local-

–Vaya, cada sucursal es diferente -mencione a ver que en esta ocasión era un local como cualquiera que este disponible para negocios. Una puerta de cristal con el símbolo de la séptima luna, había un letrero sobre el tejado, una ventana a lado de la puerta y un letrero de abierto colgaba de la puerta.- las paredes están gastadas –señale a Sherlock- y las pinturas no se ven renovadas… ¿por qué no están en mejores estados como él de la víctima o Rachael?

–Es lo que planeo descubrir -respondió abriendo la puerta- entra –pasamos por un pasillo que nos condujo a otra puerta a la que Sherlock llamo.

–Pase, lo estaba esperando -contesto una voz femenina

Sherlock abrió la puerta y entramos al lugar. Detrás de la puerta se hallaba una mesa con una bola de cristal; incienso; cortinas oscuras con estrellas plateadas; ventilación; veladoras blancas encendidas sobre aquella mesa y detrás una mujer morena, de cabello oscuro y largo barajeando cartas del tarot.

–Somos dos -menciono Sherlock sentándose-

–Pero es a usted a quien esperaba -barajeaba las cartas- por favor tomen asiento –nos señalo dos sillas frente a la mesa, las cuales ocupamos- ¿quiere saber su fortuna? –pregunto directamente a Holmes.

–Si -afirmo- es sobre un secreto en el que estoy trabajando con unas personas muy cercanas.

–Si, lo veo -toco la esfera- es un secreto temible, en el que todo lo que lo rodea será destruido -su expresión y tono era alarmante.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle sobre ese secreto? -levanto una ceja viéndola

–Solo seré una guía señor, -su tono cambio a uno tranquilo- pero trataré de responder

– ¿Qué sabe del asesinato del señor Fernsby, su colega? -esta vez se fue directo al punto y la chica quedo totalmente pálida-

–Usted es policía -Sherlock sonrío de costado-

–Inspector Lestrade, mi compañero es el agente Donovan -enseño la placa de Greg, y me preguntaba cuantas más tenía- y veo que si funciona la bola -le vio sin desaparecer esa sonrisa- respóndame esa preguntaba, por favor.

–Fue una noticia desbastadora –respondió tuve que hacer notas para que nos crean- nos sorprendió a todos.

– ¿Cuántos policías o reporteros han venido a entrevistarle? -solo estaba de espectador al interrogatorio

–Usted es el primero -ella daba respuestas cortas y en tono convincente.

– ¿Dónde se encontraba en la mañana del crimen? -Sherlock estaba interrogándole

–Aquí en mi negocio, lo abro a las 9 am y tengo que estar aquí a las 8 am para comenzar a preparar todo. -por primera vez dijo más de tres palabras-.

–Bien, -se cruzo de brazos- ¿tiene testigos que compruebe su presencia?

–No, porque mis testigos son clientes que entran y salen de forma anónima -le respondió tratando de respirar tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué sabe a cerca de su colega? -siguió con el interrogatorio- ¿le contó algo extraño antes de morir? ¿Usted tiene algún sospechoso en mente?

… mmm -apretó los ojos bajando la mirada- bueno… apareció un día con nuestro líder. Siempre asistía a las reuniones del grupo. Era una persona agradable, con mucho interés hacia las personas y… -guardo silencio- no me dijo nada fuera de lo normal. Tan poco se de alguien que quiera dañarlo.

–Entonces… -fingió que leía un apunte- ¿Qué me dice de Madam Simza?

– ¡Oh, Dios! -con ambas manos se cubrió la boca- no… -luego con la izquierda se agarro la frente y luego la paso sobre su cara mientras que la derecha la volvía a asentar sobre la mesa- no puedo creer que ella halla sido capaz de tan terrible atrocidad –comenzó a ventilarse con la derecha mientras que yo miraba a Sherlock que observaba con placer a la chica-

– ¿Por qué dice eso? -le interrumpió.

–Por las denuncias que tenemos en su contra -respondió- dijo que se vengaría sino la quitamos –hizo una pausa agachando la cabeza y cubriéndose el rostro-. No puedo creerlo… entonces, ¿estaremos todos en peligro? –miro con tristeza a Sherlock.

–Si atrapamos al culpable puede que nadie lo este -le contesto levantándose de su lugar- una cosa más, ¿el Sr. Fernsby demando a Madam –observo alzando una ceja- o viceversa?

–Mmm bueno no le sabría decir, se que Rachel fue demandara, pero no sé si Fernsby también -respondió- pero si llego a saber algo, créame que daré parte a las autoridades –se levanto de su lugar y estiro su mano, no necesitaba deducir como Sherlock para saber que era una evidente señal para decirnos que nos vayamos-

–Me gustaría hablar con su líder, Richard Hammlet -tomo su mano besándosela-

–Es una pena -se sonrojo- pero se encuentra de viaje, salió antes del asesinato –antes que Sherlock gesticule una palabra al respecto- desgraciadamente no puede regresar, ya que… -hizo una pausa tratando de recordar- perdió su vuelo. Lo tuvieron que cambiar para otro día, regresará en estos días.

–Muchas gracias -le acomoda el cabello a la chica por lo que comencé a sentir molestia por ello- tenia una pelusa –le muestra lo que tenía el cabello- nos retiramos –ambos salimos del lugar en silencio tras su "gracias y vuelva pronto" de esa mujer.

Caminaba a lado de Sherlock, quien tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Solo saco ambas manos de su escondite para prender un cigarrillo con la mirada fija y seria, era obvio que estaba analizando la situación. No le pregunte nada, para no sacarlo de su concentración. Pronto saco su móvil y revisaba algo en el mientras que yo cuidaba que no le pase nada en el camino que no veía por ello.

–Le dije a Molly que mande mi equipo de laboratorio -extendió su mano para llamar un taxi- necesito analizar algunas cosas básicas en casa y otras en Bars –el taxi se detuvo-. Vamos John, tenemos que ir al laboratorio –me subí primero y luego él indicando la ruta-

– ¿Nos regresamos a Bars? -pregunte al escuchar la dirección

–Si -contesto- creo que acabamos de hablar con la culpable –menciono- cuando barajeaba las cartas note su manicure, por ello le bese la mano para notar que efectivamente una de las pinturas de sus uñas estaba raspada – ¿me acaba de aclarar sus motivos para que no este celoso?-. Y esto –muestra un cabello en un papel que saca de su bolsillo- todo estaba planeado para cuando le acomode el cabello –lo regresa a su escondite- en mi bolsillo se encontraba la pelusa que fingí haberle quitado, las personas perdemos entre ochenta y cien cabellos a lo largo del día, por eso no tuve que arrancárselo –sonrío y supe que planeaba hacerlo- además su poder de convencimiento se cayo cuando pregunte por su jefe.

¿Poder de convencimiento? –me escuche rara la frase

–Ya sabes, lo que usan los vendedores para que adquieras cosas innecesarias como cuando compraste ese supuesto elixir para que te hagas más joven cada día -tenía que recordar precisamente eso- cuando te dije que eso solo era colorante con químicos innecesarios pero nunca me escuchaste, hasta te enfermo.

–Retomemos el tema, ¿quieres? -le indique mientras rodaba los ojos.

–Bien -respondió-. Ella quería convencernos de que no era la sospecha, que era Madam Simza, se escuchaba firmeza en su voz hasta que toque el tema de su jefe –suspira-. Creo que no te diste cuenta que fingió el tono de preocupación cuando hablo de Simza, ya que se escucho más nerviosa cuando mencione a Hammlet –me miro- los tonos no coincidían, además –suspiro- cuando respondía no deja de barajear las cartas, se puede tomar como un tic nervioso que se detuvo con mi pregunta sobre Hammlet. Luego al retomarlo, note que cometía errores al barajearlas.

– ¿Cómo que errores? -pregunte

–Tenía un patrón –respondió- cortaba las cartas en tres partes, luego tomaba izquierdo, derecho y en medio; posteriormente cortaba a la mitad nuevamente y las revolvía entre ellas -explico-. Cuando mencione a Hammlet, al revolverlas se les cayeron dos cartas al suelo que nunca recogió, partió las cartas a la mitad nuevamente pero creyó que eran tres partes ya que su mano buscaba el mazo izquierdo pero al sentir que no había –hizo una pausa- tomo el de en medio y corto una parte, luego la derecha y finalmente en medio –finalizo al mismo tiempo que nuestro viaje-.

–Bien, te acompaño al laboratorio -le mencione al bajar y comenzar a caminar-. Ya que a esta hora, no puedo visitar a Killian, y Mary, ya se habrá ido.

–Entonces sígueme -menciono en un tono de molestia- tenemos que dejar estas pruebas para procesar… -refunfuño- los resultados siempre tardan por más que sean evidentes las pruebas –suspiro-

–Pero ¿como es que encontraste un cabello en el leño? -estaba curioso por esa evidencia.

Te lo dije John… -negó con la cabeza- estas igual o peor que Lestrade con la memoria… -encogió los hombros- bueno a la edad de ustedes es normal que comiencen a olvidar las cosas.

–No soy tan viejo -lo regañe por esa esa ofensa- además solo me contaste que encontraste un cabello en el arma homicida.

–Bueno John pensé que era demasiado obvio… -dijo sarcásticamente- pero tu mente aun es lenta -volvió a ofenderme- … -suspiro- para que asesine a alguien con un leño debe tener mucha fuerza y un par de veces, ella esta delgada; por lo que supongo que lo hizo varias veces para cumplir su objetivo. Como viste y espero que lo hayas notado, tiene el cabello largo en algún momento un pelo debió enredarse con el leño y como mencione al principio –llegamos al laboratorio- las personas pierden cabello alrededor del día.

–Asombroso, -a pesar de sus ofensas su intelecto y sus observaciones siempre me fascinaban- realmente asombroso –Sherlock se ruborizo con una sonrisa traviesa desviando su mirada para otro lado-. Por esa acción que me has dado –le sonreí- debo suponer que nadie había alabado tus deducciones.

Cof –tocio prueba que he adivinado- tengo que preparar esta evidencia –nuevamente cambio el tema colocando el cabello en otra capsula para ser examinado- Necesito que mandes un mensaje a Lestrade –me ordeno- saca mi móvil del bolsillo de mi saco –típico de él.

Fui hacia el saco que mantenía colgado en la entrada, tome el móvil y escribí el número de Greg.

¿Qué le pongo? –consulte ya que si escribía sin preguntar capaz que se molestaba.

– "Tenemos a nuestra principal sospechosa. Vigila a Loret MacQuoid y a su jefe Richard Hammlet" -me dicto.

–Listo -se lo envié y a los pocos segundos llego un mensaje- vaya que rápido es Greg –mire el móvil para saber la respuesta y observe que decía otro nombre- Deán… -mire confuso a Sherlock mientras pronunciaba el nombre.

Sherlock giro su rostro hacía mi, y antes que pudiera revisar el texto se levanto caminando de prisa quitándome su teléfono de las manos.

… -guardo silencio observando su teléfono, tecleo respuesta. Tomo su móvil para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón- … -suspiro- ahora vayamos con Madam Simza.

¿Quién es Deán? ¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma? ¿Con esa persona te comunicabas cuando estuviste con Molly? Porque ella ya me conto sobre eso y quiero que me hables también de tu primer caso. Por cierto, ¿Por qué te acostaste con la masajista para sacarle información?

Suspire al recordar que siento que tengo el valor para hacer esas preguntas pero no para las respuestas. Tengo una extraña sensación que me dice que no me va a gustar sus contestaciones.

–Deán es… -menciono colocándose su bufanda. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que él ya se había cambiado de lugar.

– ¡No! -le dije negando con la cabeza y alzando mi mano derecha frente a él- No es necesario que me expliques -al menos no ahora-.

– ¿Seguro? -me miro analizándome- Porque se nota que tienes curiosidad.

–Bueno, -suspire- siempre tengo curiosidad por ti -le aclare la verdad-. Sobre tus métodos y estoy seguro que esa persona es un vagabundo o alguna clase de informante –le vi arrugando la frente y directo a los ojos.

–Algo así -menciono- ahora vayamos a nuestro hogar, -me abrió la puerta- tenemos que vestirnos de una forma para ver a Madam Simza –comento.

– ¿Eh? -ahora ¿que planea?

Después de unas horas llegamos a nuestro hogar en el 221 B. Entré corriendo a ver a la Sra. Hudson pero ella no se encontraba. Quería saber lo que les dijo el doctor sobre Killian. Decepcionado subí a mi habitación tirándome bocabajo en la cama.

–John -me llamo entrando a mi habitación- necesito que vistas esto –me dio ropa blanca e manta-

– ¿Qué es esto? –me senté agarrando la ropa y viéndola-

–Lo que vamos a usar para reunirnos con Madam Simza -señalo- ella maneja la meditación de luna llena –se sentó a mi lado-. Rachel me informo que ella no tiene un lugar fijo para realizarlo, siempre esta girando para estos eventos. En su pagina informa de donde va estar y ella puede atenderte personalmente para consultas, si es un caso difícil te dice donde vive.

–Entonces, tenemos que ir al lugar donde realizará la meditación -señale con mi dedo- para poder conseguir hablar con ella

–Exacto -puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios-. En 2 horas salimos así que prepárate –intercambio su dedo por sus labios, luego abandono mi habitación.

… -suspire- ¿ahora como le saco la información? –me pregunte tratando de pensar en un plan que no me descubra.


End file.
